Los Merodeadores Presentan II
by Jane Black Potter
Summary: Esta es la segunda parte de mi Fic: "Los Merodeadores Presentan". ¿Y si Harry Potter hubiera tenido una tía? ¿Cual sería su historia?
1. El Valle de Godric

**Esta es la segunda parte de mi fic "Los Merodeadores Presentan" basado en los personajes creados por J.K.Rowling y otros tantos de mi invención. Es fundamental leer antes el primer libro, de lo contrario, no vais a entender muchas cosas de esta segunda parte. Es algo así como si alguien quiere leer "Las reliquias de la muerte" sin haber leido los seis libros anteriores de Rowling.**

"Para entender el presente, hay que conocer bien el pasado"

Para mí es un gran reto escribir una saga pero confio en que todo salga conforme lo tengo ideado en mi loca cabecita. Espero que os guste mi historia o mejor dicho, la historia de Marian Potter (hermana de James Potter) en la época de "Los Merodeadores".

Iré colgando los capítulos a medida que los vaya escribiendo. Si os animais a leer la primera parte, teneis el link en mi firma. Espero vuestros Post!

¡Un Abrazo!

Jane Black  


**PRÓLOGO**

****

_Una vida entre guerras es una vida llena de desgracias, maldiciones, enfrentamientos...en definitiva, no es vida. Eso es lo que suele pensar todo el mundo. En mi opinión, una guerra es una forma de vida. Yo nací en medio de ella y soy feliz, pero mi familia, en especial mis padres la padecieron en toda su intensidad. Todos ellos lucharon por la libertad que ahora disfrutamos las nuevas generaciones, pero muchas vidas se perdieron en el camino. Por esa razón, he decidido contarle a las futuras generaciones la verdadera historia de Hogwarts y el mundo mágico desde el tiempo de los "Merodeadores", hasta la gran batalla final que tuvo lugar en Hogwarts y que pasará a la historia como uno de los momentos más oscuros y difíciles que ha vivido el mundo mágico en toda su historia. No es una leyenda, es la verdad._

_Tengo 35 años y mi nombre es Sirius James Black._

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**EL VALLE DE GODRIC**

Sirius pasó las vacaciones de verano en casa de su tío Alphard Black en Francia durante el mes de Julio. Alphard era el hermano de Walburga Black, madre de Sirius y de Regulus. Sirius tenía mucho apego hacia su tío al igual que a su prima Andrómeda, la cual estudiaba en la academia de brujería Beauxbatons en Francia bajo la protección de Alphard. Andrómeda era prima de Sirius - su preferida - y Regulus y hermana a su vez de Bellatrix y Narcisa Black. Durante el tiempo que estuvo allí, pudo conocer más la academia donde estudiaba su prima, la ciudad de Paris donde vivía su tío y las curiosas costumbres del mundo mágico en Francia. Sirius se carteaba con James, aunque no tan a menudo como cuando estaba en su casa de Londres ya que el trayecto era muy largo y no podían abusar de las lechuzas, las cuales llegaban exhaustas de tan largo viaje.

Pero llegó el mes de Agosto y Sirius tuvo que despedirse de su tío debido a un viaje que este iba a realizar. Nunca le daba explicaciones referentes a su trabajo, pero Sirius intuía que ocupaba un gran cargo ya que constantemente recibía correos con sellos oficiales y demás correspondencia. Andrómeda por su parte, se fue a casa de sus padres Cygnus y Druella Black en Inglaterra sin mucha ilusión y Sirius por otro lado, pasó el mes de agosto con James en el valle de Godric, invitado por los padres de este, Charlus y Dorea.

El Valle de Godric se encuentra al suroeste de Inglaterra, en el corazón de, quizá, la región más mágica de Gran Bretaña. St. Ottery Catchpole se encuentra en este área, como Cornualles, Devon y varios estadios de Quidditch conocidos que se construyeron en los páramos locales. James y Marian siempre definían el sitio donde vivían como un "paraíso salvaje" porque la naturaleza rural del pueblo era lo más característico y hermoso de la zona.

Tanto Charlus como Dorea Potter vivían en una casa muy grande a las afueras del pueblo. Era una casa de campo, pero con todo lujo y comodidades. Los padres de James y Marian también poseían dos pisos muggle en Londres.

En el centro del pueblo, había una plaza con una oficina de correo de lechuzas, una taberna llamada "Salem" y una iglesia con un cementerio detrás. En medio de la plaza, había un monumento conmemorativo de la guerra de Godric Gryffindor - el nombre del valle es en su honor, ya que nació allí - y Salazar Slytherin. Fueron las primeras guerras por la lucha contra la limpieza de sangre en Inglaterra. El pueblo sólo contenía una docena de casas y por lo tanto, el campo abierto comenzaba a poca distancia. En un camino que llevaba fuera del pueblo, se encontraba la casa de Bathilda Bagshot, una anciana a la que Marian quería mucho e iba a visitar siempre que podía.

Por otro lado, Marian, nada más llegar de Hogwarts a su casa en Junio, le comunicó a sus padres y hermano la noticia de su ampliación de estudios para el curso siguiente. Sus padres se lo tomaron bastante bien. Aunque les preocupaba la idea de que Marian se agobiara más de la cuenta por tener que estudiar tantas asignaturas, terminaron por comprender que eso era lo que quería su hija y que por lo tanto, tenían que apoyarla lo máximo posible. James en cambio, no se lo tomó nada bien. No le gustaba la idea de tener a su hermana pequeña en su misma clase y se reprochaba a sí mismo el no haberla vigilado más de cerca para que no cometiera la locura de intentar conseguir a toda costa las mejores notas para poder ampliar estudios. Le parecía ridículo pero, aunque a regañadientes, terminó por aceptarlo alentado por sus padres.

En cuanto Sirius llegó a la casa de los Potter, fue recibido cariñosamente por los padres de James y Marian. Tanto Charlus como Dorea, sabían de la gran amistad que tenía su hijo con aquel chico y, aunque llevase el apellido Black, le recibían en casa como a uno más de la familia. La gran preocupación de Marian era el hecho de que Sirius rompiera su promesa de no decirle nada a James sobre su ampliación de estudios hasta que este se lo comunicara por sí mismo. Su preocupación se disipó a los dos días durante los cuales, Sirius no hizo el menor ademán de contar nada. Era Agosto de 1973.

Estaban James y Sirius desayunando en la gran y acogedora cocina de la casa de los Potter, cuando James se acordó de que Sirius "no sabía" nada de la gran noticia del verano y como no, le faltó tiempo para contárselo al instante.

- Pues te tengo que contar una noticia que vas a flipar Sir – James le enderezó la silla, ya que Sirius estaba haciendo equilibrismo en ella, para que no se cayera del susto.

- ¿Mmm, de qué ce drata? – preguntó Sirius con la boca llena de cereales. Por supuesto, él sabía lo que le iba a contar, pero estaba dispuesto a que no se le notara.

- ¡Marian va a ampliar estudios en Hogwarts el año que viene! – Sirius empezó a hacer un poco de teatro dejando que los cereales se le cayeran de la cuchara y abriendo la boca progresivamente. James abrió los ojos para darle más tremendismo a la situación – ¡como lo oyes!

- Y… eso de ampliar estudios… ¿de qué va exactamente? – preguntó mientras se limpiaba el pantalón.

Ante el panorama que presentaba su amigo, casi se le escapa una risita, pero consiguió mantenerse en su papel haciendo bastantes esfuerzos por no soltar una carcajada.

- Pues que va a hacer segundo y tercer curso a la vez – James cada vez se inclinaba más hacia él – ¡estará con nosotros en clase Sir! – dijo finalmente agarrándole por la camiseta.

- ¡Vale Jimmy, pero no hace falta que me dejes la camiseta como una pasa! – Sirius se dio cuenta de que no estaba reaccionando como James esperaba así que volvió a adoptar su pose de sorpresa – que… ¿que has dicho? – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza – ¿que la enana va a estar en nuestra clase durante todo el curso? – James asentía exageradamente con la cabeza.

- Como lo oyes. Y lo peor no es eso - jajaja, ¡no se si voy a poder aguantar mucho más! pensaba Sirius aguantando la risa como podía – si Marian aprueba todas las asignaturas de segundo, ¡se quedará en nuestro curso hasta que acabe Hogwarts!

Al oír aquella última frase, Sirius se cayó de la silla. Esa reacción no fue simulada, sino que el chico, no se había percatado de todas las consecuencias que traería aquello. Dio muy rápido por sentado que Marian no lo conseguiría pero… Si lo ha hecho una vez, ¿por qué no lo podría repetir? se preguntó mientras se levantaba del suelo. Desde el día que leyó la carta de Dumbledore aceptando su solicitud para ampliar los estudios, no volvió a darle más vueltas al tema así que no se dio cuenta de la conclusión a la que llegó James, el cual tenía mucha razón ¡Eso no lo había pensado! ¡Estará en nuestro curso hasta séptimo! ¡Buaaa! Lo que me faltaba

- Dadle un poco más de confianza chicos… - dijo Dorea Black, la cual había estado recogiendo la cocina ayudada por Mimi, la elfina doméstica de los Potter, mientras ambas se divertían con la conversación que mantenía el dúo.

- ¿Un poco más de confianza mamá? – le reprochó James – sabes que no lo conseguirá, son demasiadas asignaturas ¡incluso para ella! – James buscó el apoyo de Sirius, pero este seguía devorando el desayuno mientras miraba al vacío.

- ¡Que no te oiga Marian, James! – le regañó su madre – ya lo hemos hablado. Ella ha hecho un gran esfuerzo para conseguir que Dumbledore le concediera la ampliación así que nuestro deber y particularmente el tuyo es apoyarla – James dejó caer su cuerpo en la silla.

- La que nos espera… – le susurró a Sirius aprovechando un momento en el que su madre salió de la cocina.

Durante la primera semana, Marian se mantenía bastante distante de su hermano y de Sirius. Su actividad se basaba en leer libros, dar paseos, jugar de vez en cuando con sus muñecas, ir a visitar a la Señora Bagshot y cartearse con sus amigas. Ella estaba bastante resentida con la actitud que había adoptado su hermano con la "noticia del verano" como él mismo lo llamaba y con Sirius Black de por medio, dio por imposible el poder hablar con James tranquilamente. Sirius y ella solo se hablaban lo necesario. A James le parecía cómica la situación, pero muchas veces intentó que se dijeran más de tres palabras seguidas, sin obtener mucho éxito. **Eran tremendamente cabezotas.**


	2. Hocicos

**Hola chicas. **

**Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo de esta saga. Muchas gracias a Only Black Lover y a Tatiana Weasley por dejar vuestro Review. Me hace mucha silusión, de verdad. **

**Un Abrazo**

**Jane**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**HOCICOS**

Un día como tantos otros por la mañana, Marian se dispuso a ir al pueblo para comprar el pan en el horno de Madame Flour. Después de desayunar, se calzó, cogió la cesta de la compra y se puso rumbo al pueblo. Estaba leyendo ensimismada un libro, cuando se percató de que alguien estaba andando a su lado. Al girarse, puso los ojos en blanco al ver a Sirius Black.

- ¡Black! ¿qué haces aquí sin Jimmy? – preguntó mirando hacia todos lados extrañada de que el chico no estuviera con su hermano – creía que no podíais vivir el uno sin el otro - Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante la ocurrencia de la chica.

- Espero un correo urgente y Jimmy aún no se había levantado – explicó andando chulescamente con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza, muy al estilo Black – así que decidí venir a primera hora para estar de vuelta cuando se despierte.

Qué tierno… ¡VOY A VOMITAR! Marian iba a decir estas mismas palabras en alto cuando…

- Y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a la señorita "Coletas" dirigiéndose al pueblo - ¡Señorita Coletas! Pero bueno, ¡¿quién se ha creído que es este para llamarme así?! Aquella mañana Marian llevaba dos Coletas. Ella le miró con cara de desaprobación y le sacó la lengua – ¡no seas cría Potter! – le espetó él al ver su gesto infantil.

- ¡Piérdete Black!

Marian comenzó a andar más rápido pero el chico le dio alcance enseguida y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se plantaron en la plaza del pueblo. Marian, bastante harta de su indeseado acompañante, se paró en seco.

- ¿No tenías prisa? – le espetó incitándole con el brazo a que se fuera.

- Pues sí – contestó Sirius sin hacer caso de las verdaderas intenciones de Marian. – pero me tienes que decir dónde está la oficina de correo de lechuzas – Marian resopló – es la primera vez que vengo al pueblo y no tengo ni idea – dijo mirando de un lado para otro rascándose la cabeza. y espero que sea la última pensó Marian.

- Pues búscate la vida Black.

Sirius no se dio cuenta del nuevo comentario de Marian pues en ese momento, estaba escrutando toda la plaza en busca de su objetivo. Ella, al ver que no le hacía el menor caso, se fue hacia el horno de Madame Flour sin despedirse y retomando su lectura.

- ¡Ah! Ya lo veo, está… - Sirius miró donde en teoría, se tendría que encontrar Marian, pero solo se topó con un gran perro negro que le estaba lamiendo la mano. – ¡Buaj! ¡Qué asco!

Sirius miró por toda la plaza, pero no encontró a la chica así que, encogiéndose de hombros, se dirigió hacia la oficina de correo de lechuzas. El perro le seguía y Sirius, olvidándose del asco que le había dado hacía un momento, empezó a jugar con él en medio de la plaza. Entró finalmente a la oficina y salió al cabo de cinco minutos con un paquete pequeño y cuadrado envuelto en papel continuo y atado con una cuerda. Volvió a mirar para ver si veía a Marian, pero no la encontró así que, encogiéndose de hombros, se dirigió nuevamente a la casa. El perro, que le había estado esperando en la puerta del local, comenzó a caminar moviendo el rabo enérgicamente a su lado.

- ¡Que pasa chico! ¿Quieres jugar más? – le preguntó como si fuese una persona.

El perro le miraba con ojos divertidos pues estaba claro que aun no se había cansado. Sirius cogió un palo grande, puesto que el perro también lo era, y lo lanzó lejos para que este fuera a cogerlo. Al ver que el animal tenía más ganas de jugar, dejó el paquete en el suelo y empezó a correr con él. En una de estas, el perro no fue a buscar el palo que le acababa de tirar Sirius, sino que empezó a correr directamente hacia una chica morena que venía caminando por el sendero.

- _¡HOCICOS!_ – exclamó la chica agachándose para recibir al perro. El animal, como era más grande que ella, la arrolló tirándola al suelo y empezó a lamerle la cara – ¡¡Quita quita, no seas guarro!! – exclamó riéndose por las cosquillas que le hacía el canino.

Sirius, muy sorprendido, cogió el paquete del suelo y se acercó para ver quien era aquella chica, pues estaba muy lejos y no la reconocía. A la vez que se iba acercando, la vio más claramente ¡Oh! Otra vez ella

- ya veo que has conocido a _Hocicos_, Black – dijo Marian levantándose del suelo a la vez que se sacudía las hierbas de la camiseta. _Hocicos_ revoloteaba entre los dos comunicando así que tenía más ganas de jugar. Marian, como si le entendiera a la perfección, cogió un palo del suelo y lo lanzó para que fuera a buscarlo.

- ¿Conoces a este perro? – preguntó Sirius con bastante curiosidad.

- ¡Claro! – contestó la chica acariciando al perro el cual, ya había vuelto a traer su peculiar juguete. La fuerza de Marian no daba para tirar el palo más lejos – su nombre es _Hocicos_. Se lo puse yo. – Sirius sonrió ante la pose orgullosa de Marian y el nombre del perro, el cual le parecía bastante ridículo y demasiado obvio – en un principio pensé en llamarle _Padfoot – _siguió Marian_ - _ ya que también quedaba chuli, pero al final me decanté por _Hocicos_ – Marian volvió a agacharse a coger el palo – supongo que si algún día aparece otro perro, lo llamaré así – Sirius quedó pensativo _Padfoot_… ese nombre me gusta - aunque seguro que no será tan guapo como mi _Hocicos_ – remató Marian mirando orgullosa a su perro, el cual le exigía con un ladrido que lanzara de una vez su juguete.

- ¿Puedo? – preguntó Sirius señalando la mano de Marian.

Marian dudó por un instante, pero fue mirarle a los ojos grises llenos de ilusión que tenía, y no pudo más que entregarle el palo automáticamente. Sirius lo cogió agradecido y después de hacer rabiar un poco a _Hocicos_ con gestos de "lo tiro o no lo tiro" lo lanzó lo suficientemente lejos como para que el perro estuviera entretenido un buen rato buscándolo. Marian frunció el ceño a la vez que cruzaba los brazos, pues Sirius siempre aprovechaba cualquier situación para gritar a los cuatro vientos que iba a ser el mejor golpeador de Quidditch de la historia de Hogwarts.

- ¿No tiene dueño? - Preguntó sin dejar de maravillarse por su lanzamiento.

- No – Marian seguía con los brazos cruzados pero decidió seguir contando toda la historia para demostrarle que ella también sabía hacer las cosas bien - Un día apareció en el pueblo cuando era un cachorro y le acogimos entre todos. Yo me encargué de cuidarlo en casa y luego, cuando creció, se fue a vivir al bosque - ¡Chúpate esa! pensó Marian. Entre tanto, Hocicos acababa de llegar jadeando con el palo en la boca - Normalmente me acompaña todas las mañanas a comprar el pan y cuando voy de paseo – continuó sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de _Hocicos _desde lo alto – y siempre vuelve conmigo a casa para asegurarse de que llego bien - Marian se agachó esta vez para hacerle cosquillas – ¡pero esta mañana me has fallado _Hocicos_! ¡No sabía donde estabas! – luego miró a Sirius maliciosamente desde su posición – y es más, ¡Cómo se te ocurre cederle tu puesto a Black! - ¿Me está comparando con un chucho? Será…

Sirius iba a protestar cuando vio cómo la morena se incorporó y comenzaba a forcejear con Hocicos por todo el campo intentando quitarle el palo de la boca, cosa a lo que el canino se negaba. Al ver aquella estampa que presentaba Marian con _Hocicos,_ Sirius no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celoso, pues él siempre había querido tener un perro, pero sus padres no le dejaron. Decían que los perros manchaban y lo llenaban todo de babas y que tener un "bicho de esos", era signo de bajeza y ellos, por supuesto, pertenecían al bando contrario. Se creían casi reyes. Sirius, intentó no pensar en esos recuerdos agitando la cabeza mientras se acercaba donde estaban Marian y Hocicos.

- Bueno, me parece que esta mañana te lo he robado yo Potter – Un momento, eso no era lo que pensaba decirle… ella ni le miró y él se apresuró a darle explicaciones para que no se enfadara como siempre – te estaba esperando en la plaza pero como desapareciste, me acompañó a la oficina de correo de Lechuzas y Luego me quedé un rato jugando con él hasta que nos encontraste – Sirius miraba a _Hocicos_ con melancolía – siempre quise tener un perro pero… - rápidamente se calló. Marian supuso que su familia tenía algo que ver en ello así que decidió echarle un cable cambiando de tema.

- A veces me parece que lo entiende todo y además, es muy cariñoso, incluso con gente como tú Black. – él frunció el ceño ante aquel ultimo comentario y Marian se dio cuenta de que había sido bastante cruel – ¿y ese paquete? – preguntó para desviar nuevamente el tema.

- Nada, unas cosillas – contestó Sirius secamente, pues seguía molesto por el comentario de antes.

- Venga Black… - Marian puso su mejor carita de niña buena - ¿No me lo vas a decir? – Sirius dudó por un momento No se lo digas, lo del mapa es alto secreto, ¡no se lo digas! le ordenaba una vocecilla interior Pero cómo no se lo vas a decir con la carita que te está poniendo… ¡NO! No puedes ceder… pero es que… ¡QUE NO, ERES UN BLACK! su dilema se desarrollaba al más puro mito peliculero del Angelito y el diablillo.

- No te lo puedo… ¡IMPONTE! NO te lo voy a decir Potter ¡BUF! Te ha costado chaval - Marian frunció el ceño pensando que él seguía enfadado por el comentario de antes y se puso a buscar algo por el suelo. ¿Pero ahora qué hace esta? ¡ME ESTOY CANSANDO DE PENSAR! protestó Sirius para sus adentros.

- Toma – la morena le tendió un palo de tamaño mediano que había cogido del suelo, con la esperanza de que eso hiciese que la perdonara y ya de paso, intentar que le contara lo que había en el extraño paquete – los palos grandes no le gustan mucho a _Hocicos_ así que Tírale mejor este – y con esa sencilla maniobra, empezaron a jugar los tres por toda la pradera.

El tiempo pasó sin que se dieran cuenta. La verdad es que estaban tan entretenidos y a gusto jugando, que ni se percataron de que el sol ya estaba muy alto. De repente, Sirius se sobresaltó al acordarse de que James ya estaría despierto.

- Bueno Mari… Potter – rectificó - me voy, porque seguro que Jimmy se ha despertado ya – dijo con prisas buscando su paquete por todas partes.

- ¿Buscas esto? – Marian cogía el pequeño paquete por las cuerdas que lo sujetaban.

- Trae Potter – Sirius extendió la mano intentando contar hasta mil para calmarse.

- Si me dices lo que es, te lo doy.

- ¡NO! – ahora no había dilema moral que valiera.

- Vale

Marian lanzó el paquete calculando la distancia justa para que el chico tuviera que estirarse si no quería verlo hecho añicos. Sirius se tiró en plancha para recogerlo observando después como la chica se estaba desternillando de risa.

- ¡TE LA HAS GANADO POTTER!

Marian comenzó a correr por todo el terreno perseguida por un Sirius furioso pero divertido a la vez. Estaba apunto de pillarla, cuando Hocicos se interpuso entre ambos Gryffindor protegiendo a Marian. No empezó a ladrar ni a enseñar los dientes, pero su postura daba a entender perfectamente que solo le permitiría a Sirius llegar hasta ahí. Sirius se sorprendió mucho, pero sin saber porqué, captó enseguida el mensaje e incluso parecía que estaba orgulloso con la actitud de Hocicos. Marian se acercó preocupada, pues sabía que Hocicos era capaz de atacar a quien quisiera hacerla daño, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio que Sirius se acercaba al perro y le susurraba unas palabras al oído, haciendo que Hocicos moviera el rabo y empezara a lamerle por toda la cara. Qué extraño… pensó Marian mientras se acercaba.

- ¿Estás bien Black? – preguntó Marian con un hilillo de voz. Sirius se levantó lentamente.

- Perfectamente – contestó con una sonrisa radiante– y ahora sí que me voy – Sirius volvió a coger su paquete del suelo.

- ¿Pero no me vas a decir lo que llevas ahí al final? – Marian seguía en sus trece. Sirius se detuvo y suspiró cansinamente.

- Carbón, coletas, llevo carbón – fue su única respuesta.

¿Para qué narices quiere este carbón? se preguntó Marian Bueno, no le he mentido en cierta forma… pensó Sirius, pues en realidad lo que llevaba eran los carboncillos que se había olvidado en casa de su tio Alphard para pintar en el mapa del Merodeador. Este se los mandó a la oficina de correo de lechuzas del valle, pero… ¿Porqué no se lo mandó directamente a casa de los Potter? Marian observó a Sirius mientras se iba recordando lo ilusionado que estaba con _Hocicos_ y la extraña afinidad que tenía con él.

- ¡Black! – gritó Marian cuando el chico ya se alejaba – si quieres podemos compartir a _Hocicos_ – él sonrió muy agradecido – pero solo a _Hocicos_ ¿eh? – Sirius asintió con la cabeza. Marian dejó muy claro con aquello que seguían sin estar dispuesta a compartir a su hermano con él.

A partir de aquel día, Sirius iba con James todas las veces que podía para jugar con _Hocicos_. Ese perro le hacía sentir muy bien. En cierta manera, estaba agradecido porque Marian le hubiese "dado permiso" para estar y jugar con "su perro". Ella iba a jugar con ellos de vez en cuando y, al ver a Sirius tan ilusionado con _Hocicos,_ no pudo menos que alegrarse por no haber puesto ningún impedimento para que él pudiera disfrutar de _Hocicos_ como si fuese suyo también. Sirius nunca se lo agradeció directamente, pero Marian tomó aquella actitud de cariñosa hacia el canino como un agradecimiento. A James le parecía un perro muy gracioso, pero normal y corriente. Nunca comprendió la extraña debilidad que tenía su hermana y ahora también Sirius por aquel enorme perro negro. **¡Pero si no es más que un chucho!** pensaba.


	3. El Fin de la Varita

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Aquí teneis el tercer capítulo de esta loca historia. Espero que os guste. Muchas gracias a only Black lover, Tabata Weasley, saiyury11, Marikilla Weasley y Eniid Cullen por seguir fieles al Fic. Si tenéis alguna pregunta sobre la historia, la que sea, no dudeis en preguntar.**

**¡Un Abrazo!**

**Jane**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**EL FIN DE LA VARITA**

Una mañana, Marian bajó a desayunar bastante nerviosa. Los chicos aún no se habían levantado porque estuvieron hasta altas horas de la noche jugando al ajedrez mágico. Básicamente su actividad se reducía a las partidas de ajedrez, a hacer el tonto por el pueblo, a jugar con Hocicos y por su puesto al Quidditch. Pero había una actividad de la cual Marian no tenía ningún tipo de información y era la que llevaban a cabo cuando se encerraban durante horas a cal y canto en la habitación de James. Hacía dos semanas que había venido Sirius para perturbar la paz familiar de Marian, según pensaba ella y por ello, su hermano no la había hecho mucho caso en todo ese tiempo. El resultado de aquello era que se sentía bastante sola.

Pensaba en todo ello mientras desayunaba sus gachas de avena, cuando sintió unas pisadas fuertes y aceleradas en el piso superior que anunciaban que los chicos se habían levantado ya. Si fuera un día cualquiera, Marian volvería a deprimirse por sentirse tan ignorada pero aquel día era especial así que decidió ir al salón para no tener que aguantar las tonterías de James y Sirius. Estos llegaron como un terremoto a la cocina dispuestos a comerse todo lo que hubiera en ella ¿Pero es que sus estomago no tienen fondo? se preguntaba Marian.

- ¡Buenos días Mimi! – saludó James mientras se sentaba de un brinco en una silla de la mesa de la cocina, la cual se agrandaba o reducía según el número de comensales que había en el momento.

- Buenos días Señoritos James y Sirius ¿Qué van a querer para desayunar? – preguntó la servicial elfina.

- Todo lo que haya Mimi, estamos hambrientos – pidió James poniéndose la servilleta a modo de babero como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- Aún no entiendo esa rara costumbre por engancharte la servilleta en el cuello James – la señora Potter entraba en aquel momento en la cocina por la puerta trasera de la casa.

- Debería verle en Hogwarts señora Potter – Sirius acababa de despertarse, ya que llevaba comiendo un rato – los elfos no ganan para detergente con la túnica de Jimmy – James le miró inquisitivamente mientras le daba una colleja – ¡Ey! - protestó Sirius, que casi se atraganta con el zumo de calabaza – ¡Es la verdad! – la señora Potter y Mimi comenzaron a reír mientras veían como los chicos se enzarzaban en una discusión.

- Pasan mucho tiempo juntos – le susurró Dorea a Mimi.

- Tenemos que escribir a Remus hoy sin falta – comentó Sirius señalando con su dedo índice a la mesa.

- Es verdad, tenemos que contarle los nuevos progresos – apuntó James – Además, ayer se nos olvidó preguntarle cuando iría al callejón Diagón.

Sirius y James se escribían casi todos los días con Remus. James le había invitado también a pasar el mes de agosto en el valle de Godric pero, como su madre estaba pachucha y a él le sienta un poco mal el campo debido a todas sus alergias que cada dos por tres le llevaban a la enfermería de Hogwarts, Remus declinó la invitación posponiéndola para otro verano cualquiera. Con Peter se escribían menos porque el chico cambiaba de ciudad constantemente en verano.

- ¡¿Ya has acabado Marian?! – exclamó Dorea Potter desde la cocina.

- Creo que sí Mami – contestó la aludida.

- _Creo que sí mami_ – repitió James imitando el tono agudo e infantil de su hermana – es demasiado infantil – dijo Sirius en voz baja aprovechando que la señora Potter estaba entretenida con Mimi.

- ¿Por qué se levanta tan pronto siempre? – susurró Sirius a James, el cual le respondió llevándose un dedo a la sien en plan "Está loca". Luego miró a su hermana.

- ¿Qué te pasa Mari? – Ella no le contestó y este se encogió de hombros ante un impasible Sirius.

- Va a venir a pasar unos días una amiga de Marian – contestó Dorea Potter al ver que su hija no les hacía caso. Ambos chicos se miraron interrumpieron su desayuno, cosa muy rara en ellos, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Quien? – preguntó finalmente James entornando los ojos y deseando que no fuera Lily Evans.

- ¡VIENE ALICE, COTILLA! – gritó Marian mientras daba grandes y enfadadas zancadas desde el salón hacia la cocina.

- ¡¿Rowland?! – exclamó Sirius muy sorprendido.

- Sí. También tengo derecho a invitar a una amiga a casa ¿no? – y dando media vuelta, salió al porche a esperarla.

Marian invitó a Alice a pasar unos días, ya que a Lily no la dejaban ir sus padres porque tenía que pasar más tiempo con su hermana Petunia. Por otro lado, Laura estaba en Italia así que tampoco pudo ir. El Señor Potter fue a recoger a Alice a la estación de tren del pueblo. Marian tenía unas ganas locas de verla. Se carteaba muy a menudo con sus amigas, las cuales le contaban todo lo que estaban haciendo con pelos y señales. Con Laura se carteaba un poco menos, porque al estar en Italia, tenía que esperar a que _Jayak_ se recuperara del viaje a Francia cuando James le mandaba una carta a Sirius durante su estancia allí. Eso provocó alguna que otra rencilla entre los hermanos Potter, pero nada que no pudiera arreglar un buen helado de vainilla natural de los que hacía su madre.

- ¿Nerviosa por ver a tu amiguita Potter? – dijo Sirius irónicamente saliendo también al porche mientras se desperezaba y se tocaba la tripa ligeramente hinchada por el atracón del desayuno.

- ¡Piérdete Black! Te he dicho mil veces que no me hables – dijo ella bastante molesta mientras oteaba el horizonte tratando de divisar el coche de su padre.

- Sí, pero siempre me lo dices, eso quiere decir que no me ignoras – En aquel momento, Sirius se acordó de algo que le dijo James el curso pasado sobre la actitud de Marian hacia él.

**_Flash back_**

Fueron a la torre Gryffindor para coger unos libros y se encaminaron nuevamente hacia los terrenos del lago. Una chica de pelo negro corría en su dirección.

- ¡qué hay Jimmy!, ¡piérdete Black!- la chica no se paró a hablar y ellos se volvieron para verla correr hacia el otro lado.

- Tu hermana está como una cabra Jimmy - dijo Sirius un poco molesto por el saludo que le acababa de dar - además, no entiendo porqué me saluda así. ¡Es una maleducada!

- ¿Es estupenda verdad? - dijo James sin dejar de mirar a su hermana con una amplia sonrisa de orgullo fraternal.

- No has oído nada de lo que te he dicho - protestó Sirius mientras se ponían de nuevo a andar.

- ¿aún no conoces a la enana Sir? - Sirius no contestó y siguieron caminando - que yo sepa, esa forma de saludarte es especialmente vuestra - Sirius recordó el día que les echaron de la biblioteca - en pocas palabras, mi hermana no es indiferente contigo, lo que pasa es que como os lleváis regular… no muestra cariño en sus palabras hacia ti, pero ten por seguro que si fueses cualquier otro estudiante te hubiese saludado cortésmente y si por otra parte, le cayeras mal y pensara que no mereces la pena, ni te hubiese saludado - Sirius no dijo nada más en todo el camino.

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Marian comenzó, contra su voluntad, a procesar la reflexión que acababa de hacer Sirius con respecto a su actitud hacia él, y lo que más le fastidiaba, era que el chico tenía razón. Ante aquello, se le ocurrió decir algo más ingenioso.

- Ahora estas en mi casa, eres el invitado de mi hermano y tengo que ser cortés contigo. En cuanto empecemos el colegio no te dirigiré la palabra.

Y con aquella respuesta, se cruzó de brazos a la vez que le daba la espalda a Sirius. Este se rió, porque no creía que eso fuera posible. Seguramente, Marian no soportaría estar sin hablarle o gritarle más de dos días seguidos… ¿o si?

- En cuanto empecemos el colegio no tendrás tiempo de ignorar a nadie ya que eres la "listilla" de Hogwarts y la primera alumna a la que le conceden hacer dos cursos en uno en muchos años- contestó Sirius con sorna y animado por seguir haciendo de rabiar a la morena.

- Es verdad Marian, este verano has estado bastante prepotente por ello – James acababa de salir al porche también chocando la mano de Sirius - Te crees mejor que nosotros ¡Doña "premio a la excelencia académica"! – le espetó en la cara picado al ver que la chica no le hacía ni caso.

- Que sí Jimmy, lo que tú digas – Marian le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, lo que hizo enfurecer a James. Sirius le retuvo en un acto reflejo cuando estaba dispuesto a darle una colleja a su hermana ¿Qué narices estoy haciendo? pensó.

Marian no hacía más que mirar hacia el horizonte intentando divisar algo. Tenía unas ganas locas de ver a su amiga y tener, por fin, alguien a quien contarle sus cosas ya que estaba hasta la coronilla de estar rodeada de dos idiotas, presumidos y egocéntricos como su hermano y Sirius.

- ¡¡Ya está aquí!! - Gritó Marian al tiempo que salía despedida hacia su encuentro. Sirius y James se quedaron viendo la escena.

El señor Potter aparcó a duras penas su coche muggle en el garaje, pues no estaba acostumbrado a manipularlo. En la estación de tren del pueblo no había red flú así que cuando alguien venía de visita con maletas, no le quedaba más remedio que utilizarlo. Marian esperaba en la puerta del coche dando saltitos mientras Alice la saludaba desde dentro. Ambos chicos miraban desde el porche la escena.

- ¿Nos quedamos a saludar? – preguntó Sirius. James le miró de reojo.

- ¡¡Vaaa!! – dijeron los dos levantando los brazos.

Como opción para hacerse "los longuis", decidieron ir hacia un prado que había al lado de la casa, propiedad de los señores Potter, para jugar al Quidditch ya que tenían que entrenar para su primera temporada en el equipo de Gryffindor. Sirius como golpeador y James como buscador.

- ¡¡Hola Marian!! ¡¡Qué alegría verte!! – exclamó Alice en cuanto bajó del coche dando un abrazo a su amiga.

- ¡Lo mismo digo Al! – ambas se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal y entraron en la casa - Pasa, pasa. ¿Qué tal está Neville? – preguntó Marian intentando coger unas bolsas para ayudarla.

- Pues muy bien. Ha ido a pasar unos días a casa de Mathew Wine. Tranquila, puedo bien con las. Ayuda mejor a tu padre, porque el pobre viene más cargado – el Señor Potter acababa de entrar.

- No te preocupes Mari – dijo él dejando el resto del equipaje en el suelo – enséñale la casa a Alice.

- Pues podía haber venido perfectamente – dijo Marian con resentimiento.

- Ya, pero eso de estar todo el día entre chicas…

- Por cierto, ¿Dónde están los chicos? – preguntó el señor Potter al ver lo tranquilo que estaba todo.

- Haciendo el tonto con las escobas, como siempre – bufó Marian.

- Marian, esa boca – la señora Potter bajaba las escaleras seguida de su elfina domestica.

- Muchas gracias por invitarme a su casa Señores Potter – agradeció Alice muy educadamente a los padres de Marian.

- Llámanos Dorea y Charlus – Alice rápidamente supo de dónde venía la manía de Marian porque la llamara todo el mundo por su nombre de pila. Bueno, todo el mundo menos Sirius Black.

- Ven Mimi por favor – Marian llamó a la elfina doméstica de la casa, la cual se dirigía a la cocina para no interrumpir – mira, te presento a Alice, una de mis amigas de Hogwarts.

- Es un placer tenerla entre nosotros señorita – contestó la elfina.

- El gusto es mío Mimi – contestó Alice sorprendida porque la familia tuviera un trato tan cercano con su elfina ya que normalmente los elfos domésticos eran considerados seres inferiores.

Alice echó un primer vistazo a la casa. Vista desde fuera, no parecía tan grande como por dentro y dedujo que se trataría de algún hechizo, ya que a los señores Potter les gustaba pasar desapercibidos. El recibidor de la puerta principal era muy espacioso; a la derecha, se encontraba la cocina en cuyo centro se extendía una gran mesa de madera de roble maciza; a la izquierda del recibidor, detrás de una gran puerta de cristal ahumado de dos hojas, se encontraba el salón donde había una gran chimenea rodeada de sofás; en otra puerta, más cerca de las escaleras, había un aseo. Enfrente de ella, se situaban las escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba y antes de llegar a las mismas, a la derecha, se encontraba el despacho de Charlus Potter que hacía también la función de biblioteca de la casa. Realmente la casa era muy bonita.

Un ruido de puerta interrumpió la visita turística de la casa y los ojos de Alice al voltearse, se pararon en Sirius, que acababa de entrar estruendosamente. Se había olvidado del bate para jugar al Quidditch.

- Black, ¿que haces aquí? – preguntó Alise con sorpresa pues Marian no le había dicho que Sirius estaría allí, por miedo a que su amiga no aceptara la invitación

- Hola Rowland – Sirius se llevó los dedos a la frente como saludo - James me ha invitado a pasar unos días con él. ¿Que tal estás? – preguntó ante la sorpresa de ambas chicas.

- ¿Unos días? ¡Lleva dos semanas ya! – exclamó Marian sin poder reprimirse.

- ¡Marian! ¡Esos modales! – le volvió a reñir su madre. Marian se cruzó de brazos y puso mala cara.

Alice miró divertida a Marian ante ese comentario y ella se encogió de hombros en señal de resignación mientras seguía con la misma pose. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que Sirius se mostrara amable con ella.

- ¡Oh! Bien, gracias Black – contestó dudosa.

Tanto Charlus como Dorea Potter tenían conocimiento de la rivalidad entre las amigas de su hija y los amigos de su hijo, por lo tanto, aquella situación les parecía bastante graciosa. Pero como buenos padres, eran conscientes de que tenían que inculcar a sus hijos buenos modales así que mantenían el tipo delante de ellos. En aquel momento hizo aparición James, que venía a ver porqué Sirius se retrasaba tanto.

- Ah Rowland, ¿ya estas aquí? – preguntó haciéndose el loco. Su madre le miró severamente.

- Podrías aprender un poco de Sirius y comportarte como es debido ante los invitados, James. – le regañó su madre ante la actuación de este. James resopló al ver la mirada inquisidora de la Señora Potter y Marian sonrió en señal de "te lo tienes merecido" - ¡Eres igual que tu hermana! – esta vez era James el que se reía.

Sirius se hinchó como un pavo real ante la observación de la madre de James a su favor. Si alguien sabía como ganarse a los padres de sus amigos, ese era Sirius Black.

- Vamos Al, te enseñaré mi habitación. Aunque la casa es bastante grande he pensado que si quieres podemos dormir las dos en mi habitación - Marian animó con un gesto a Alice para subir las escaleras – mi padre ha hecho aparecer otra cama.

- ¡Genial! - Contestó Alice.

Los Señores Potter se fueron al pueblo a arreglar unos asuntos sobre la reforma que tenían pensado hacer en el tejado de la casa. Las termitas habían hecho aparición empezando a comérselo todo. Marian y Alice subían las escaleras observadas por los dos chicos.

- Te encantará su habitación. ¡¡tiene unos ositos de peluche muy bonitos!! – exclamó Sirius pícaramente aprovechando que los Señores Potter no estaban.

James le dio una patada disimulada y Sirius comprendió que había metido la pata con aquel comentario.

- ¿Habéis entrado en mi habitación? - preguntó Marian entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¡¡Que dices hermanita!! ¡No entraríamos ahí por nada del mundo! Una habitación de chica, ¡Buaj! ¡no imagino nada peor!- Dijo James intentando arreglar la torpeza de Sirius.

- Porqué será que no me lo creo… - Susurró la morena a su amiga.

Las chicas se fueron a la habitación y James reprendió a Sirius por el despiste. Al final se miraron recordando la broma con una sonrisa malévola en los labios. Tres, dos, uno…

- ¡¡James Potter y Sirius Black!! ¡¡Os voy a matar!!

Los amigos empezaron a reír de una forma escandalosa no pudiendo parar en todo el día. Le habían cortado la cabeza a tres muñecas roñosas que habían encontrado en el basurero del pueblo y se las habían colocado a tres de los ositos de peluche preferidos de Marian. Esta estaba furiosa y Alice, solidarizándose con ella, también.

A los dos días las chicas escondieron la _snitch_ que le habían regalado los señores Potter a James por su cumpleaños y no pudieron jugar al Quidditch en una semana hasta que la encontraron atrapada en un recoveco encima del tejado con las alas medio rotas.

- ¡¡Marian!! Me las vas a pagar - gritó James con furia, pues sin la _snitch_, no podía entrenarse como buscador para afrontar la temporada de Quidditch del colegio.

Ellas salieron al prado en cuanto oyeron los gritos de James riéndose maliciosamente y Sirius no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa por la broma. Esa ha sido buena pensó el moreno. Marian se dio cuenta del gesto, era como si le pudiera leer los pensamientos, pero no le dio importancia. Él se sonrojó un momento, pero instantáneamente comprendió que no debía hacer eso pues tenía que cuidar su reputación como bromista especial de Marian Potter.

- ¡Te vas a enterar enana! – James estaba furioso y sacó su varita.

- ¡Ten cuidado con lo que vas a hacer Jimmy! – advirtió Marian desafiante a la vez que sacaba su varita también poniéndose en guardia.

- ¡Pero qué vais a hacer! – exclamó Alice un poco asustada por la situación.

Miró a Sirius en busca de apoyo para evitar la pelea, pero este solo se limitó a hacerle un gesto con las manos en señal de que no se preocupara. Era bastante frecuente ver a los dos hermanos Potter pelear con las varitas como si fueran espadas, pues los magos y brujas menores de edad, no podían hacer magia fuera del colegio.

- ¡Vamos Jimmy, estas perdiendo facultades! – Marian provocaba a su hermano mientras esquivaba cual ardilla sus embistes.

- ¡¿Que estoy perdiendo el qué?! – contestó James mientras la desarmaba aprovechando un descuido de ella.

La varita de Marian voló con fuerza hacia un árbol chocándose con este y cayendo al suelo. Ella ahogó un grito, mientras James sonreía triunfalmente. Alice y Marian se acercaron a recoger la varita… o lo que quedaba de ella.

- ¡Has roto mi varita James! – dijo Marian mientras intentaba unir inútilmente las tres partes en las que había sido seccionada la varita.

- ¡Te lo tienes bien merecido! – le espetó él sin compasión. Ella lo miró con odio y se dirigió entre sollozos a su casa seguida por Alice.

- Esta vez la has hecho buena Jimmy – dijo Sirius con la intención de que su amigo bajara de las nubes y se preparara para una buena reprimenda.

Tres, dos, uno…

- ¡¡James Charlus Potter!! ¡¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!! – ahora era la Señora Potter la que gritaba.

Sirius y Alice se fueron al cabo de una semana. Una vez que ambos hermanos se despidieron en la estación de sus respectivos amigos, se Marcharon a casa sin intercambiar ni una sola palabra. Marian no se hablaba con James por el tema de la varita y este, estaba a su vez enfadado por no haber podido entrenar lo suficiente para la temporada de Quidditch del colegio. Cuando llegaron a la casa, James entró por la puerta trasera, cogió su escoba y se fue a entrenar con malos humos y Marian, entró por la puerta principal directa a su habitación.

Marian estaba dispuesta a empezar a preparar todo para el nuevo curso pero, cuando iba a sentarse en su escritorio para consultar unos libros, se percató de que en la cama había algo envuelto en papel continuo. El paquete era rectangular, de tamaño mediano y de poco grosor. Marian, sin preguntar a nadie, lo abrió inmediatamente y, cual fue su sorpresa al ver un dibujo enmarcado y hecho a carboncillo. Por un momento se quedó sin habla. En el dibujo, aparecía ella con James y Sirius en el prado jugando con _Hocicos_. Marian estaba agachada acariciando al perro mientras este se tiraba encima lamiendo a Sirius y James buscaba un palo para jugar. Los tres estaban riendo y pasándoselo en grande con _Hocicos_; era una escena que se había repetido en numerosas ocasiones a lo largo de aquel mes. El dibujo estaba tan bien hecho, que parecía una foto.

- ¡Qué pasada! – exclamó ella con el Marco aún en la mano – ¿pero quien ha hecho esto? – estaba hablando sola, cuando su madre la llamó para bajar a comer.

**La respuesta era sencilla pero… ¿por qué?**


	4. El Callejón Diagón

**¡Hola chicas! **

**Bueno, aquí tenéis el último capítulo... antes de que los chics vayan a Hogwarts. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir fieles a la historia!**

**Un Abrazo!**

**Jane**

**CAPÍTULO ****4**

**EL CALLEJÓN DIAGÓN**

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, las vacaciones casi habían llegado a su fin, pues era septiembre. Hacía una semana que Sirius y Alice se habían ido de casa de los Potter y Marian pensó que esa podía ser su oportunidad para hablar con James sobre su nueva situación en Hogwarts. Al fin y al cabo, en unos días estarían compartiendo clases y cuanto antes supiera lo que pensaba su hermano sinceramente sobre todo aquello, mejor.

Una mañana, aprovechando que sus padres habían ido a Londres porque seguían liados con el problema de las termitas del tejado, bajó al salón para hablar con su hermano. James estaba leyendo en el sofá el libro que su hermana le regaló por Navidad, "Historia del Quidditch".

- Hola Jimmy. ¿Qué haces? – comenzó ella sentándose a su lado mientras echaba una ojeada a lo que James estaba leyendo.

- ¿No lo ves? – dijo él sin apartar la vista del libro. Ella bajó un poco la cabeza. Parecía que aquel no era un buen momento, cuando James la sorprendió cerrando el libro para atenderla – qué te pasa… - dijo en tono fraternal dándole suavemente con el libro en la cabeza.

- Nada – James alzó una ceja, pues estaba claro que no se lo creía - bueno… - la chica no sabía como empezar – como han estado Sirius y Alice todo el mes aquí… - él la miraba con impaciencia – no me has dicho lo que te parece que vaya a ampliar estudios este año.

James se sorprendió mucho. Durante todo el verano, pensó que a su hermana ya no le importaba su opinión para nada. Desde que empezó sus estudios en Hogwarts, notaba que Marian estaba cambiando bastante. Ya no era la niña pequeña que adoraba a su hermano mayor y por lo tanto, en un golpe de inicio de madurez, llegó a la conclusión de que ese cariño no había desaparecido, sino que se estaba transformando.

- Bueno enana… - él tampoco sabía qué decirle – te mentiría si te digo que no me fastidió un poco al principio – Marian le miró de sopetón haciendo que James esbozara una pequeña sonrisa – pero durante todo el verano, he podido reflexionar sobre el asunto y me he dado cuenta de que si para ti es tan importante y te va a beneficiar en algo, no soy quien para impedírtelo – el ceño fruncido de Marian se transformó en una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad Jimmy?

- ¡Claro enana! – contestó pellizcándole su pequeña nariz – además, aunque te parezca mentira, Sirius ha estado convenciéndome de que no es tan malo tenerte en nuestro curso – la sorpresa de Marian se hizo notar exageradamente.

- ¿Como? ¿Que Black te ha estado convenciendo para que aceptaras la situación? – la chica no daba crédito.

- Pues sí. A su manera, pero sí – Marian dejó caer su espalda en el respaldo del sofá. No se lo podía creer. James Continuó con la explicación divertido ante el gesto de ella – me dijo que así sería más fácil… ¡gastarte bromas! – él empezó a reírse con malicia.

- ¡Pero que tonto eres Jimmy! – Marian cogió un cojín y comenzó a atacar con él a James.

- Venga Mari, hablamos de Sirius – James intentaba parara los golpes de su hermana - No puede estar un día sin hacerte alguna de las suyas – ella tiró el cojín y se cruzó de brazos recordando lo que le hicieron a sus ositos. Por un momento, creyó que Sirius se había comportado como una persona normal – pero estoy muy contento de que hayas conseguido el premio a la excelencia académica – continuó James guiñándole un ojo.

Ella recordó al instante que Sirius siempre hacía ese gesto cuando la tomaba el pelo al igual que pensó en el dibujo que le había regalado. Por harte de magia, se le olvidó el mosqueo.

Habían quedado aquella mañana con sus respectivos amigos para encontrarse en el Callejón Diagón y así comprar todas las cosas que les harían falta para el nuevo curso. El Callejón Diagón, era un espacio mágico oculto en la ciudad de Londres, donde todos los magos y brujas compraban túnicas, varitas, libros… era una especie de centro comercial mágico en el cual, también se encontraba el banco Gringotts.

James y Marian viajaron por la red Flú al Callejón Diagón para encontrarse allí con sus padres ya que estos estaban ya en Londres. La red Flú, eran un método mágico para viajar. Marian se colocó en el interior de una gran chimenea que había en el sótano de la casa especialmente para ello, cogió un poco de polvos flú y los tiró al suelo con fuerza pronunciando el sitio donde quería ir. Era importante pronunciar alto y claro pues de lo contrario, podría ir a parar a otra chimenea en un lugar diferente.

- ¡AL CALLEJÓN DIAGÓN! - Una humareda inundó el sótano haciendo que James tosiera.

- ¡Siempre los tira con demasiada fuerza! - se quejó mientras se disponía a entrar en la chimenea y repetir el mismo proceso que su hermana.

Aterrizaron en una de las chimeneas de _La Estancia Hollín._ Este, era un lugar del Callejón Diagón equipado con grandes chimeneas para facilitar el viaje a aquel lugar. Marian calló por una y al instante apareció James por otra chimenea distinta. Una vez que se quitaron el hollín de la cara y de la ropa, se dispusieron a buscar a sus padres los cuales, les esperaban allí mismo.

- ¡James, Marian! ¡Estamos aquí! – llamó la voz del Señor Potter. Ellos acudieron al sitio.

- Hola papá – dijo Marian terminando por quitarse el polvo de la túnica.

- Hola cielo. ¿Qué tal el viaje? Lo habéis hecho muy bien – era la primera vez que James y Marian viajaban por la red _flú_ solos.

- ¡Pues claro que sí! – exclamó James un poco ofendido por la duda de su padre – esperé a que Marian viajara antes y cerré la casa con el hechizo muggle que me enseñaste. – los Señores Potter esbozaron una sonrisa al ver a su hijo tan orgulloso de sí mismo.

- No era un hechizo James – explicó su padre divertido – como no podéis usar la magia fuera de la escuela, has cerrado la casa con un artilugio muggle que se llama llave – James se quedó pensativo, pero rápidamente se encogió de hombros si entender mucho, lo que provocó la risa de su padre. Marian, no se enteraba de nada.

- Bueno, vamos al _Caldero Chorreante_ – dijo la Señora Potter metiendo prisa – esta noche nos alojaremos allí y mañana volveremos a casa ya que tenemos que solucionar mañana a primera hora unos asuntos aquí en Londres.

- ¡Estupendo! ¡He quedado allí con los chicos! – exclamó James saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Tenía muchas ganas de verles.

El _caldero chorreante_ era la posada del Callejón Diagón. Era un sitio bastante cuidado. Tenía un recibidor y un restaurante en la planta de abajo. Arriba, estaban las habitaciones.

- ¡James, estamos aquí!

La voz de Peter Petigrew se hizo eco en toda la sala. James se olvidó de su familia y corrió hacia la mesa donde estaban Sirius y Remus también. Remus alzó la mano en señal de saludo a Marian y esta le correspondió con el mismo gesto. Esta vez parecía que el chico tenía mejor aspecto.

- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Que tal el verano? – los cuatro estaban contentísimos.

- ¡Menudo cuarteto! – dijo el Señor Potter divertido al ver aquella estampa. Luego se dirigió a su hija – ¿Y tus amigas Marian?

Ella echó un vistazo por toda la estancia, pero no estaban allí. Se encogió de hombros y se fue con sus padres a tomar algo en la barra. Mientras, los chicos hablaban en una mesa muy animadamente, ajenos a todo lo que ocurría en el local.

- Tienes muy buen aspecto Remus – dijo James al ver al chico de ojos dorados sin sus habituales ojeras.

- ¡No voy a estar enfermo siempre! – exclamó el aludido guaseando un poco.

- Es que a ti lo que te gusta, es que te cuiden las chicas Rem… - Sirius le guiñó un ojo.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco ante la ocurrencia del peliazul. Estaba claro que Sirius se refería al mareo que tuvo el curso pasado después de las vacaciones de Navidad y por el cual, Marian tuvo que socorrerle.

- ¿Te has cortado el pelo Sir? – preguntó James al fijarse más en el chico.

- ¡Ya era hora Jimmy! Creí que no te ibas a dar cuenta nunca – protestó Sirius.

- Es que como te he visto hace una semana… - James se quedó evaluando el nuevo aspecto de su amigo – ¡Ya se porqué te lo has cortado! – el resto de los chicos se miraron sin comprender – ¡Para que no te moleste el pelo en los partidos de Quidditch! – James hizo un gesto como si hubiera descubierto Marte.

- Tú solo piensas en lo mismo James – protestó Remus divertido ante la cara de perro herido de Sirius – a mí me parece que te queda muy bien Sir – este le agradeció el gesto para luego volver a mirar con cara de malas pulgas a James.

- Bueno, ¿y tú que tal Peter? ¿Que hiciste en el verano?- preguntó James cambiando radicalmente de tema ya que no se imaginaba otro motivo por el cual Sirius se cortaría el pelo.

- Fui a Bélgica a ver a unos familiares que tiene mi madre. La verdad es que fue un rollo porque no entendía nada de lo que decían. El francés es un idioma bastante…

- ¡Cursi!- exclamó Sirius haciendo que todos comenzaran a reír.

- ¡Marian! – por la puerta apareció una chica pelirroja.

- ¡Lily! – Marian saltó de la silla y se dirigió a abrazar a su amiga a la cual casi tira al suelo – ¿Qué tal el verano? Te tengo regañar por no haber venido a casa.

- Bueno Mari, ya sabes la situación que hay en mi casa… - dijo señalando disimuladamente hacia unos Señores y una chica de unos 14 años que miraban el local extrañados. Eran sus padres y Petunia, su hermana mayor.

Los padres de Lily eran muggles, al igual que su hermana Petunia. Los Señores Evans estaban encantados con que su hija Lily fuera bruja_,_ pero su hermana Petunia odiaba todo lo referente al mundo mágico y por ello, la consideraba un bicho raro. Petunia era muy delgada, tenía una larga melena rubia y una nariz aguileña que la hacía bastante fea. Lily era mucho más guapa que ella así que en realidad no parecían hermanas. Petunia miraba el lugar con asco mientras le tiraba del bolso a su madre para que se fueran de allí.

- Papá, mamá, esta es Marian Potter. La amiga de Hogwarts que me invitó este verano a su casa.

Lily dijo la última frase con un hilillo de voz mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza. Sus padres no la habían dejado ir porque Petunia se había empeñado en que se quedara. Quería por todos los medios apartar a su hermana de ese mundo y sus padres cayeron en la trampa.

- Por fin te conocemos Marian – dijo el Señor Evans con una sonrisa. Era un hombre alto y con el pelo corto de color bastante claro. tenía un semblante muy agradable, al contrario que Petunia, la cual miraba a Marian como si la fuera a fundir en cualquier momento.

- Sí. Lily nos ha hablando mucho de ti – se apresuró a apuntar la Señora Evans. La madre de Lily era pelirroja y muy guapa y tenía unos ojos verdes preciosos que Lily había heredado.

- Encantada de conocerles – dijo Marian con mucha solemnidad – si son tan amables – le señaló hacia la barra – me gustaría que conocieran a mis padres.

Los Señores Evans se mostraron un poco nerviosos ante aquella propuesta. Sabían que los padres de Marian eran magos y por lo tanto, igual se sentirían incómodos ante gente no mágica como ellos. Marian insistió.

- Papás – ellos se dieron la vuelta – estos son los padres de mi amiga Lily. Los Señores Evans - Los padres de Marian esbozaron una gran sonrisa ante la ocasión, pues siempre les gustaba conocer a los padres de los amigos de sus hijos.

- Charlus y Dorea Potter – el Señor Potter se apresuró a estrecharle la mano al padre de Lily – ¡Encantados de conocerles!

Los Señores Evans se quedaron bastante sorprendidos ante la reacción tan agradable y amistosa de los Señores Potter. Estos les invitaron a tomar algo con ellos y se quedaron charlando mientras Marian, Lily y Petunia se dirigían a una mesa para charlar mientras esperaban a Alice y Laura.

- Bueno Petunia, ¿tu también eres bruja? – Petunia torció el gesto ante la pregunta de Marian. No quería saber nada de ese mundo y solo estaba allí por sus padres.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!- su respuesta fue contundente y a Marian casi se le escapa una risita al ver cómo la fea nariz de Petunia se había arrugado haciéndola más fea.

En aquel momento, la puerta del _caldero chorreante_ se abrió y por ella aparecieron Alice y Laura con túnicas nuevas y algunas bolsas en la mano.

- ¡Chicas! – exclamaron las dos a la vez mientras se encaminaban hacia la mesa donde estaban Marian, Lily y Petunia.

- ¡Hola! ¿Que tal el verano? – Lily estaba pletórica. Se notaba que estaba deseando volver a Hogwarts.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Italia es un país genial! – dijo Laura presumiendo de sus vacaciones.

- ¿Os gusta mi túnica nueva? – preguntó Alice dando una vuelta para mostrar mejor la prenda.

- Es muy bonita Al, ¿te la has comprado en la tienda de _Madame Malkin_? – preguntó Marian casi sabiendo la respuesta.

La tienda de _Madame Malkin,_ era la única tienda donde vendían túnicas nuevas en el Callejón Diagón. Por otro lado, también había otra tienda pequeña, donde vendían túnicas de segunda mano.

- ¿Vamos a comprar? – dijo Lily – es que si no, se nos va a hacer tarde.

- Sí. Además, mi hermano me rompió la varita y tengo que volver a la tienda del Señor Ollivander a comprar una. Si no hubiese venido el idiota de Black… – Marian enfurecía cada vez que se acordaba de ello.

- ¿Tu varita rota? ¿La rompió Potter? ¿Black en tu casa?– preguntó Laura sin comprender.

- Sí, Black estuvo todo el mes de agosto en mi casa. ¡Ese chico es como tener un garbanzo en el zapato! ¡Es un incordio! Alice lo sabe bien porque vino a pasar unas semanas a casa también – Alice le guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad.

- ¿Pero James y él son inseparables no? - pregunto de nuevo Laura.

- Sí, la verdad es que a veces no se si la hermana de James soy yo o Black - Todas empezaron a reír.

- ¿Y lo de tu varita? – preguntó esta vez Lily.

- Es una larga historia… - contestó Marian para zanjar el tema.

Los chicos también iban a salir de compras en aquel momento. Ambos grupitos no se habían hecho el menor caso a pesar de estar prácticamente en mesas contiguas. Estaba claro que la guerra seguía en pie. James y Marian fueron donde estaban sus padres y los Señores Evans, los cuales parecía que mantenían una conversación muy animada y les pidieron dinero para comprar todos los materiales. Marian sacó la lista de cosas que mandaban todos los años desde el colegio para empezar a comprar.

**_LIBROS_**

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

— _El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 3), _Miranda Goshawk.

— _Una historia de la magia 3, _Bathilda Bagshot.

— _Teoría mágica, _Adalbert Waffling.

— _Guía de transformación para principiantes Vol. 3, _Emeric Switch.

— _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, _Phyllida Spore.

— _Filtros y pociones mágicas, _Arsenius Jigger.

— _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, _Newt Scamander.

— _Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, _Quentin

Trimble.

- _ El mostruoso libro de los mostruos._

**_RESTO DEL EQUIPO_**

_1 varita._

_1 caldero (acero, medida 4)._

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_1 telescopio._

_1 balanza de latón._

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, gato o sapo.

Lily se fijó en que Marian tenía la misma lista que ellas. En realidad, tenía dos listas. Al ver el gesto curioso de Lily, Marian supo que era el momento de comunicar a sus amigas "La noticia del verano".

- Pero Mari, esa es la lista de tercer curso. Debes haber cogido la de tu hermano por error – comentó Lily muy extrañada mientras señalaba la lista de tercer curso.

- No, esta lista también es mía – los ojos de Lily comenzaron a abrirse progresivamente – ¡Chicas! – Marian llamó de una voz a Laura y Alice, que caminaban un poco más adelante – venid un momento por favor.

En cuanto se acercaron, a Marian empezó a latirle el corazón muy deprisa pues no sabía como se lo iban a tomar sus amigas. De hecho, no se lo había dicho ni siquiera a Alice cuando estuvo en su casa en el valle de Godric, pues quería que lo supieran todas a la vez.

- Tengo que daros una noticia – las tres la miraban con impaciencia – el año pasado… - dudó – … el año pasado solicité una ampliación de estudios para hacer segundo y tercer año en este mismo curso y me la han concedido así que ¡este año estaré en clase con vosotras en clase! – Marian abrió los brazos en plan "Sorpreeesa" ante las bocas abiertas de sus amigas.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamó Laura sin creer lo que estaba escuchando. Marian bajó inmediatamente los brazos.

- Venga Mari, es broma ¿no? – dijo Alice con todo el convencimiento del mundo. Marian negó con la cabeza – ¡Y como no me has dicho nada mientras estuve en tu casa! Mala amiga…

- Bueno Alice, quería decíroslo a las tres a la vez y en persona. Jó, no te enfades – Alice comprendió sus intenciones así que no dijo nada más al respecto. Marian se percató de que Lily no había dicho nada aún.

- ¿Y tú que opinas Lil? – preguntó la morena con cierto miedo pues en realidad, su opinión era la que más le importaba. Lily estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y se había quedado ausente. En cuanto notó un manotazo de Laura, volvió en sí.

- Por eso le diste una carta al profesor Dumbledore en Navidad… por eso estabas estudiando todo el día… por eso estabas tan nerviosa antes de que publicaran las notas… por eso no dormiste en toda la noche… por eso te pusiste blanca y a temblar cuando el director y la profesora McGonagall te llamaron en el gran comedor para hablar contigo… por eso tenías dos sobres el último día en Hogwarts… – Tanto Marian como Laura y Alice estaban alucinando. Sabían que Lily era muy analítica y que se daba cuenta de todo pero, ¡eso era pasarse!

- ¡Lily! – exclamó Marian muy preocupada – dime que te parece bien.

Lily tenía los ojos casi en blanco y perdidos. Parecía la profesora de adivinación cuando intentaba sin éxito entrar en trance. Luego los fijó en Marian y empezó a sonreír.

- ¡Eres una máquina Marian Jane Potter! – exclamó dándole un abrazo. Marian suspiró aliviada – NUNCA habían concedido una ampliación de estudios en Hogwarts… bueno, solo una vez, hace treinta años…

- ¡¡Y encima estaremos juntas en clase!! – exclamaron Laura y Alice. Las cuatro estaban muy contentas y en aquel instante, Marian se dio cuenta de que todo el gran esfuerzo que había hecho para conseguir estar en tercer curso con sus amigas, mereció la pena.

La librería _Flourish & Blotts__,_ donde se vendían todos los libros de texto para Hogwarts, estaba a rebosar. Las chicas acordaron que Marian fuera a comprar su varita mientras ellas se quedaban haciendo cola. Los chicos por otro lado, se fueron directamente a la tienda de _Artículos de calidad para Quidditch_. A Sirius y James les nombraron a final del curso pasado golpeador y buscador respectivamente del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Querían estar lo mejor equipados posible para la ocasión, así que se compraron el uniforme reglamentario y algunos caprichitos más. Les encantaba aquella tienda.

Marian, por otro lado, se dirigió a la tienda del Señor Ollivander. Cuando entró, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla polvorienta donde se sentó a esperar.

- Buenas tardes Señorita Potter - dijo una voz desde el final de la tienda que comenzaba a acercarse.

Marian dio un salto. Un hombre de mediana edad estaba ante ella; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.

- Hola Señor Ollivander - saludó Marian con una sonrisa tímida.

- Varita hecha con Nervios de corazón de Dragón, madera de parra, 28 cm. - dijo el hombre - Sí, sí, supuse que volvería por estas fechas Señorita Potter, se le ha roto la varita.- Marian se sorprendió mucho, pues aún no le había dicho nada al señor Ollivander sobre el accidente de su varita. - No era una pregunta - El Señor Ollivander se acercó a ella.- En el momento en que se la vendí dudé y no sabía porqué, pues la varita parecía la correcta. No se qué ha debido pasarle en este año Señorita Potter, para que… bueno – dijo al cabo de un momento de cavilaciones - se ve que no estaba destinada para usted. – dijo finalmente zanjando el tema.

Marian podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados, que parecían deseosos de comenzar una nueva búsqueda de varita para ella.

- Bueno, Señorita Potter... Déjeme ver. —Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con Marcas plateadas - Extienda su brazo por favor, ya sabe el procedimiento - Midió a Marian del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué me vuelve a tomar medidas Señor Ollivander?- preguntó Marian intrigada, pues ya se las había tomado el año pasado.

- Porque cada vez que se cambia de varita hay que hacerlo, crecéis muy rápido y la varita que elegió el año pasado era más pequeña que la que seguramente le elegirá ahora – Marian torció el gesto.

- ¿El año pasado la elegí yo y ahora me va a elegir ella?- preguntó la chica sin comprender. Pero el Señor Ollivander no la hizo caso.

- Esto ya está – dijo mientras la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo - Bien, Pruebe ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de Dragón. Veintitrés centímetros y medio. Bonita y flexible. Ya sabes el procedimiento: cójala y agítela.

Marian cogió la varita y la agitó a su alrededor, pero el Señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.

- Arce y nervios de corazón de Dragón. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba...

Marian probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el Señor Ollivander se la quitó de las manos con prisa.

- No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtelo.

Marian lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el Señor Ollivander, pero estaba empezando a cansarse. Las varitas ya probadas que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el Señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.

- Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? - dijo Marian con una vaga sonrisa al cabo de un rato de silencio y cansada de agitar tanta varita.

-No se preocupe, es normal, el año pasado fue muy precipitado, encontraremos su varita perfecta por aquí, en algún lado.- el Señor Olllivander se paró en frente de una estantería con muchas y polvorientas cajas - Me pregunto... sí, por qué no…- el Señor Ollivander cogió una caja negra que había en lo alto de la estantería y se la trajo a Marian - Ébano y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.

Nada más tocar la varita, Marian sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes. La del año pasado no hizo eso.

Ollivander puso la varita de Marian en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: «Curioso... muy curioso».

- Perdón - dijo Marian – Pero… ¿qué es tan curioso? - El Señor Ollivander fijó en Marian su mirada pálida.

- Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Señorita Potter. Cada una de las varitas y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en su varita, dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Solo he vendido en toda mi vida tres varitas de cola de fénix que solo dieron dos plumas cada una. Además fueron de dos fénix diferentes. La hermana de su varita, la vendí hace dos años. Me queda, por lo tanto, la pareja de la otra, la cual vendí hace muchos años - Marian tragó saliva.

- ¿Y quien compró la pareja de esta?

- Nunca digo el nombre de mis clientes Señorita Potter- dijo el Señor Ollivander adoptando una posición rígida.

- Perdóneme Señor, no era mi intención…- estaba avergonzada.

- Bien, bien, no se preocupe. Es lógico que me pregunte eso, pues la elección de su varita ha sido especial por las causas que le he comentado - ella asintió con la cabeza pero no hizo más preguntas.

En aquel momento, entraron dos chicos en la tienda. Eran James y Sirius, que venían con sendas bolsas de la tienda de _Artículos de calidad para Quidditch._

- ¡Pero cuanto tardas Marian! te estamos esperando en el _Caldero Chorreante_ para tomar algo - dijo James. Luego miró al hombre que estaba al lado de su hermana - ¡Hola Señor Ollivander!

- Hola Señor Potter, Señor Black. No se les habrá roto la varita a ustedes también ¿no? - dijo el Señor Ollivander en tono jovial.

- ¡No Señor! La varita que me vendió es la mejor, estoy encantado con ella - dijo Sirius enseñando su varita.

- Cierto. es una varita única - miró a los chicos divertido, pues habían chocado sus varitas como si fueran espadas - Black y Potter… curiosa pareja - dijo mirando fijamente a Marian antes de perderse dentro de la tienda. Esta le miró extrañada, ¿a qué habían venido esas últimas palabras?

Cuando salieron de la tienda, Marian se percató de que tanto su hermano como Sirius, llevaban puesto el uniforme oficial del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. No habían podido esperar a ponérselos en casa pues querían presumir, como siempre. Luego, se fijó en Sirius, pues había algo raro en él y no lograba saber el qué.

- Están muy chulos los uniformes – dijo Marian intentando parecer amable. Sirius la miró de reojo y James no la hizo ni caso, pues volvió a pararse enfrente del escaparate de la tienda de _Artículos de calidad para Quidditch._

- ¡Mira Sir! Mañana sale a la venta el nuevo uniforme de _Las Urracas de Monstrose._

_ Las Urracas de Monstrose,_ era un equipo de Quidditch profesional muy famoso. El equipo de las Urracas era el que había acumulado más éxitos en la historia de la Liga de Irlanda y Gran Bretaña. Ganaron en treinta y dos ediciones, fueron dos veces campeones de Europa y tenían admiradores por todo el mundo. Las Urracas usaban túnicas blancas y negras con una urraca en el pecho y otra en la espalda. Entre sus destacados jugadores estaban la buscadora Eunice Murray fallecida en 1942, a la que James idolatraba ya que en una ocasión pidió "una snitch más rápida porque así era demasiado fácil". Otro equipo que adoraban los jóvenes Black y Potter eran los Chudley Cannons, aunque por aquel entonces, habían perdido algo de popularidad.

Sirius no acudió a la llamada de su amigo inmediatamente pues parecía que esperaba algo de Marian. Esta, torció la vista hacia Sirius, preguntándole con la mirada lo que él tenía tantas ganas de responder pero no dijo nada. Luego la volvió a mirar de reojo un poco nervioso esperando que ella hablara pero Marian no lograba reunir el valor necesario para hacer aquella pregunta y cuando abrió la boca…

- ¿Te has cortado el pelo Black? – Sirius expulsó el aire que había retenido mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

- Muy aguda enana, esta mañana no se te escapa ni una – contestó Sirius con un sarcasmo evidente para inmediatamente irse con James.

No sé ni porqué lo he hecho… pensaba Sirius. ¡Tonta! Tenías que haberle dado las gracias se reprendió Marian a sí misma. Luego, al ver a los dos chicos con la boca abierta delante de la tienda, decidió irse.

- Bueno chicos, me voy a la Heladería _Florean Fortescue_ que las chicas me están esperando allí. Vosotros estaréis en_ El caldero chorreante _¿no?_ -_ Marian les miraba con cara de malas pulgas.

- ¿Heladería qué? … sí, sí vamos al _Caldero_… – acertó a decir James sin apartar los ojos del escaparate. Marian cogió sus bolsas y se fue indignada.

La obsesión que tenía su hermano James por el Quidditch era enfermiza y más, desde que le nombraron buscador del equipo de Gryffindor. A Sirius le gustaba mucho el Quidditch, pero no hasta aquellos límites. Él tenía otros Hobbies aparte del deporte rey del mundo mágico.

Una vez que acabaron todas las compras, ambos hermanos se despidieron de sus amigos, a los cualesverían muy pronto **en el expreso de Hogwarts.**


	5. Los Merodeadores

**¡Hola chicas! **

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo recien salido del horno. Muchas gracias a Only Black Lover, Saiyuri11, Skull-chan, Tabata Weasley, a mi querida silvita Potter y a todos los que, aunque no dejen review, siguen la historia. (Se que no es el sitio más apropiado pero tengo que decirle a silviallison que le dejé un mensaje privado, para que lo vea)**

**Y sin más dilación, me complace presentarles el quinto capítulo de esta loca historia. ¡Espero vuestros Reviews!**

**¡Un Abrazo!**

**Jane**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**LOS MERODEADORES**

El expreso de color escarlata se detuvo nuevamente en la estación de Hogsmeade anunciando la inminente llegada a Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre de 1973. Las chicas se habían pasado todo el viaje hablando de sus vacaciones. Laura, les enseñó mil y una fotos de su viaje a Italia y les dio unos regalos que les había comprado. Los chicos por otra parte, tuvieron un único tema de conversación: El mapa secreto de Hogwarts que habían comenzado el curso pasado.

Al llegar al castillo, todos cogieron sus equipajes de los carruajes para dejarlos en el vestíbulo de la entrada como de costumbre.

- Por fin tu madre ha entrado en razón y te ha comprado un baúl más pequeño Pet – dijo Sirius recordando la caída al final del curso pasado por culpa del mismo.

- Pues sí. Me costó convencerla... – contestó Peter cargando su baúl, esta vez sin dificultad.

- He visto a mucha gente con mascotas este año – comentó Remus viendo que algunos alumnos llevaban sus propias lechuzas, gatos, ranas y otros animales.

- ¡Buah! Mascotas… ¿quien las quiere? – James intentaba colocarse bien la túnica, con la cual se había tropezado.

- Mirad, por allí viene _Snivellus_ Snape – Sirius señaló a un chico de pelo negro grasiento – ¡Qué asco da!

- Lo que no entiendo es cómo Evans se puede llevar bien con ese personaje – James miraba a Severus con rabia.

- ¿Y eso a ti qué mas te da? – preguntó Peter extrañado por el comentario de James, pues él y Lily no se llevaban nada bien. James se encogió de hombros y siguieron subiendo por el camino.

Los chicos tenían mucha manía a Severus Snape. Era un chico de su mismo curso de Slytherin con el cual coincidían en algunas clases conjuntas. Severus tenía un carácter bastante misterioso y solitario. Él también, por su parte, odiaba a los cuatro Gryffindor. En especial a James.

- ¡Venga Mari! Que ya llegamos – animó Laura a la morena, la cual volvía a tener problemas con el peso de su equipaje.

- No me esperéis chicas. Ir cogiendo sitio en el comedor porque esto va para largo – Marian jadeaba por el esfuerzo mientras arrastraba a duras penas su baúl.

- ¡¿Seguro?! – gritó Lily desde arriba de las escaleras.

- ¡Sí, no os preocupéis!

_¡Pero si llevas poco equipaje! James te ayudará, seguro_… ¡Mamá no se entera de nada! protestaba Marian para sus adentros recordando las palabras de su madre con respecto a su equipaje. Un chico de Slytherin la estaba mirando. En realidad estaba esperando a que se quedara sola para ir a ayudarla, pero, al ver a los rebeldes de Gryffindor llegar por detrás, desistió en su intento rápidamente.

- Este año no tienes quien te ayude ¿Eh Potter? – dijo Peter con malicia, que en ese momento pasaba con James por su lado.

- ¡Déjame en paz Petigrew!

Aquella fue la primera frase que le dedicaba Marian a Peter Petigrew desde que le conoció el año pasado. No sabía porqué, pero aquel chico bajo y redondo no le caía nada bien. Marian se paró delante de las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta principal para tomar aliento. ¡Buah! ¿Y ahora tengo que subir todas estas escaleras? ¡Me va a dar algo!

- Anda hermanita, trae el baúl – James cogió el baúl de Marian y empezó a subirlo – lleva tú el mío, que pesa menos – le dijo. Ella asintió agradecida y se dispuso a coger el baúl de su hermano.

- ¡Pero si este pesa más Jimmy! – James comenzó a reírse de su hermana cuando ya había subido las escaleras. Sirius y Remus venían más atrás y miraban la escena divertidos.

- ¡Cómo se pasa James! – dijo Remus entre risas.

- ¡Es el mejor! – Sirius tampoco podía parar de reír – anda, espera con mi baúl que voy a ayu…

Sirius ya estaba soltando su equipaje para ir a ayudar a Marian, cuando vio que Remus ya iba hacia la chica así que se quedó abajo, observando. James acudió a mitad de las escaleras para ayudar a su hermana también.

- Ya ayudo yo a la enana Rem, baja a por tu baúl y subid, que debe estar a punto de comenzar el banquete. Peter ya ha ido a coger sitio en la mesa – dijo James.

- ¡Hola Remus! – saludó Marian – ¿qué tal el verano?

- Muy bien – contestó el castaño con una gran sonrisa – luego nos contamos con más calma.

Una vez que todos dejaron sus equipajes, pasaron al gran comedor donde esperaban los profesores ya sentados en la mesa pues la ceremonia de selección iba a dar comienzo en breve. Todo el mundo se estaba saludando y contándose las vacaciones de verano. El ambiente era muy festivo.

- Nos podemos sentar aquí mismo – Remus señalaba hacia unos sitios que quedaban libres.

- ¡Longbottom! – exclamó James cuando se encontró con Frank y sus amigos Seamus Fletcher y Kevin Slogan. – ¿Que tal el verano?

- Hola James – saludó él mientras se acercaba al corrillo – pues muy bien, aquí de vuelta otra vez.

- Me parece que mi hermana tiene intención de apuntarse este año al campeonato de ajedrez mágico – al final James se enteró de que fue Frank quien enseñó a su hermana a jugar – hemos estado practicando en verano y… - se acercó a Frank y bajó la voz – entre nosotros, es muy buena. La enseñaste bien – remató con un guiño.

Frank esbozó una sonrisa cómplice junto con Remus, pues él también ayudó a Marian a prepararse para la famosa partida contra Sirius del año pasado.

- Por cierto Potter. Ya me he enterado de la ampliación de estudios de tu hermana – dijo Seamos Fletcher mientras comía una gragea con sabor a espinacas. Frank, Remus, Peter e incluso Kevin, le miraban sin comprender a qué se refería exactamente mientras James ponía los ojos en blanco en señal de "Ah, sí, no me acordaba".

- ¿Cómo es eso? – acertó a decir Remus, que se había quedado pasmado como todos.

- Pues muy fácil Remus – se apresuró a contestar James con tono irritante, pues aún le fastidiaba un poco que su hermana fuera el centro de atención – a la chica le dieron el premio a la excelencia académica el año pasado, solicitó la ampliación de estudios y Dumbledore y el ministerio han dado su consentimiento. Así de sencillo.

- ¡Verás cuando se entere Sirius! – exclamó Peter sacudiendo su mano derecha – son enemigos declarados y…

- Ya lo sabe Pet - le interrumpió James – pasó todo el mes de agosto en mi casa y se lo dije.

- ¿Potter y Black en la misma casa? – preguntó incrédulo Kevin Slogan que hasta el momento no había hablado.

Él, como todo el colegio, sabía perfectamente de la rivalidad entre ambos Gryffindor. James asintió cansinamente pues se estaba empezando a hartar de que su hermana fuera el centro de atención de la conversación.

- Marian y Sirius bajo el mismo techo… ¿y sigue en pie la casa? – El tono sarcástico de Remus molestó un poco a James que puso cara de "Muy gracioso".

- O sea, que este año estará con vosotros en clase ¿no? – Preguntó esta vez Frank. James asintió con la cabeza y Remus lució una sonrisa satisfactoria. pues Marian siempre le había caído muy bien.

- ¿Quien estará con nosotros? – Sirius se acercaba en aquel momento al grupo con aires chulescos.

- La enana – contestó James arrastrando las palabras. Sirius torció el gesto.

- Veo que no te hace mucha gracia Sir - Remus le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para hacer un poco de teatrillo.

- ¡Buah! Paso de la enana – dijo con desprecio – aunque tengo que reconocer que será divertido hacerla rabiar durante todo el día –Sirius pensó en alto y los demás le miraron cansinamente.

- ¡Ya estamos otra vez! - exclamaron todos levantando los brazos.

Mientras, las chicas observaban desde sus asientos. Estaban también pendientes de que apareciera Marian por la puerta para indicarla dónde estaban sentadas.

- Black se ha cortado el pelo – comentó Laura mientras miraba en su dirección.

- ¡Como si se pone una nariz nueva! – dijo Lily demostrando lo mucho que le interesaba el corte de pelo de Sirius.

- Pues a mí me parece que le queda mejor un poquito más largo, como el año pasado – apuntó Alice mirando al Gryffindor también.

- Como os oiga Marian os va a acusar de alta traición – Lily peinaba con las manos su suave y rojo pelo mientras miraba hacia la entrada del gran comedor.

- ¿Alta traición? – Laura abrió los ojos incrédula ante las palabras de Lily – ¡Pero si han pasado todo el mes de agosto juntos!

- Sí, y no se cómo han sobrevivido – intervino Alice – te lo aseguro Lauri. He estado dos semanas allí y les he oído decirse de todo menos piropos – Laura sonrió satisfecha.

- ¡Esa es mi Marian! – exclamó Lily dando un pequeño golpecito en la mesa.

- Mirad a Frank – Laura guió su dedo índice hacia el grupito de los chicos – Está muy cambiado ¿No crees Alice? – esta se puso como un tomate para variar. Ya se había fijado en él y en el cambio que había dado, pues era un año mayor que ella.

- No seas mala Laura… - le riñó Lily – pero es verdad que está muy cambiado.

- ¡Vale ya chicas! Empezáis pronto ¿eh? – Alice tenía la cabeza apunto de estallar por la vergüenza.

Un grupito de chicas de Ravenclaw que pasaba por el lado del grupo de los chicos en aquel momento, se pararon para saludarles. Bueno, en realidad querían saludar a dos personas en concreto.

- Hola Sirius… - dijo Issy Parker con una sonrisa pícara.

Issy iba a segundo curso y estaba loca por Sirius desde el año pasado. Tenía el pelo rizado y de color dorado. Era bastante alta para su edad, por lo tanto, casi parecía una barby ya que la chica era bastante guapa. Detrás de ella iban sus amigas: Sophie Amstrong de segundo curso y las hermanas Klein, Rose y Virginia de tercer curso.

- ¡Hola chicas! – saludó él – ¿qué tal todo? –

Ellas empezaron a contarle lo que habían hecho durante las vacaciones, pero en un momento en que Sirius miró para otro lado, se encontró con una estampa que le hizo evadirse de la conversación completamente. Solo oía un lejano Bla bla, bla bla…

- ¡Qué hay Regulus! – saludó Marian al Slytherin cuando estaba a punto de sentarse en su mesa. Él se giró para ver quien le hablaba y su sorpresa se hizo notar.

- ¡Hola Marian! – el chico tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Al final no nos despedimos el año pasado y no me diste tu dirección para escribirte – dijo Marian a la vez que pensaba que se la podía haber pedido a Sirius.

- Ah bueno, perdona. Es que tenía un poco de prisa… – él se quedó mirándola sin saber qué decir.

- Bueno, nos vemos mañana en clase ¿no? – el asintió con la cabeza y ella se fue directa a sentarse con sus amigas, las cuales la estaban esperando desde hacía un rato.

- Por cierto Marian – Regulus la agarró del brazo para detenerla – enhorabuena por la ampliación de estudios – quiso que su voz sonara más entusiasta, pero no fue así.

- ¡Muchas gracias!

Regulus se quedó mirando cómo se iba la chica corriendo hacia la mesa Gryffindor y por un momento, sus ojos negros se cruzaron con los grises de su hermano, el cual le miraba con ellos entornados y de forma desafiante. Regulus arqueó una ceja en señal de que la mirada de Sirius no le estaba intimidando lo más mínimo, pero en realidad, no era así.

Al acabar el banquete, todos los alumnos se fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes para seguir hablando y contando las vacaciones de verano. Marian estaba apunto de Marcharse con sus amigas, cuando una voz muy conocida la llamó de entre la multitud.

- ¡Señorita Potter! ¿Puede venir un momento por favor? – era la profesora McGonagall, que esperaba en la tarima con el director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore. La profesora hizo un gesto para que la chica fuera a su encuentro y Marian obedeció al instante.

- ¿Me esperáis arriba chicas? – ellas asintieron sabiendo de lo que iban a hablar. Bueno, empieza el espectáculo… pensó Marian mientras se dirigía con decisión hacia los profesores.

Después del banquete tradicional de Bienvenida, todos los alumnos fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes precedidos de los prefectos. La Señora Gorda seguía en el cuadro, tan enorme y fea como siempre. Otro año más, se empeñó en cantar delante de los alumnos, pero el prefecto de aquel año, no tenía tanta paciencia como Arthur Weasley así que no la hizo ni caso.

- _¡Piruletas! _- dijo Thomas Arper, el prefecto de Gryffindor de aquel año.

- ¡Ay hijo! qué desagradable que eres… - protestó la mujer tirando su pañuelo al suelo del cuadro ofendida – ¿Dónde está mi Arthur? – preguntó el personaje del cuadro mirando a todas partes refiriéndose a Arthur Weasley.

- Ya se fue del colegio señora – contestó Remus.

- Sí y no sabe cuanto le echamos de menos – apuntó Peter.

Thomas no hizo caso de los comentarios y entró inmediatamente seguido por una fila de alumnos de primer curso. Sus caras mostraban asombro, pero con un punto de intriga también. Sir Nicholas, el fantasma de Gryffindor, fue saludando a los alumnos uno por uno al entrar en la sala común.

- ¡Hola Sir Nicholas! - saludó Sirius con voz alegre mientras corría a tirarse en su sofá preferido.

- ¡Hola Señor Black! ¿Que tal el verano?- preguntó el fantasma de Gryffindor muy educadamente.

- Muy bien, lo he pasado con Jimmy – contestó Sirius desde el sofá.

- Le queda muy bien ese corte de pelo Señor Black – comentó el fantasma.

- ¡Lo ves Jimmy! – exclamó Sirius señalando a Sir Nicholas – hasta Nick casi dec… digo, Sir Nicholas – rectificó - se ha dado cuenta de mi corte de pelo – James puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Un fallo lo tiene cualquiera Sir! – se disculpó el moreno.

- ¡Hola Sir Nicholas!- saludaron una vez que se sentaron James, Remus y Peter.

- ¡Hola mis queridos caballeros! – Sir Nicholas se agachó haciendo que los chicos se acercaran a él - ¿Van a seguir escrutando el castillo en busca de nuevos pasadizos este año también? - susurró Sir Nicholas suspicazmente.

Sir Nicholas al ser un fantasma, sabía perfectamente lo que tramaban los chavales, pero no se chivaba a Dumbledore porque le caían muy bien e incluso estaba pensando en invitarles a la fiesta del aniversario de su muerte.

- ¡La duda ofende Sir Nicholas! - exclamó Sirius rompiendo el circulo de confidencialidad que habían formado. Sir Nicholas comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia.

- ¡Por Merlín! Me parece que ustedes son unos dignos herederos de los hermanos Prewett - Sir Nicholas puso cara soñadora recordando a aquellos reveldes hermanos. Luego volvió en sí - Caballeros, ¡Están hechos unos MERODEADORES!

Y con aquella frase, el fantasma se alejó del sofá para saludar a otros alumnos mientras dejaba a los chicos muy pensativos. Estos se miraban entre sí analizando lo que les había llamado Sir Nicholas. Eran unos "Merodeadores"…

- ¡¡SOMOS LOS MERODEADORES!! – exclamaron a voz en grito para que les oyera toda la sala. Desde aquel momento se bautizaron con aquel nombre, sin saber ni siquiera qué significaba aquella palabra.

Las chicas entraron las últimas en la sala común. Iban hablando muy animadamente de sus vacaciones y de las nuevas asignaturas optativas. Lily cursaría Aritmancia y Runas antiguas, Laura cuidado de criaturas mágicas y Aritmancia junto con Lily mientras que Alice y Marian habían cogido cuidado de criaturas mágicas como Laura y adivinación. El motivo de coger esta asignatura era que les habían dicho que la profesora Trelawney ponía buenas notas sin hacer nada en clase. Lo único que hacía falta era tener buena imaginación y ojo interior y, aunque no lo tuvieran, Marian y Alice se lo inventaban si hacía falta. Estaban tan absortas en la conversación, que ni se percataron de que los cuatro Merodeadores estaban sentados en el sillón situado enfrente de la chimenea como de costumbre, mirándolas con malicia.

- ¡¡AY!! ¡¡Quítamelo, quítamelo!!– exclamó Lily revolviéndose el pelo con rapidez.

- ¿Que te pasa Lil? – dijo Laura sacudiéndole también el pelo a Lily y cogiendo de él lo que parecía un bicho feo y asqueroso – pero qué demonios…

- ¡Una rata! ¡Es una rata! – exclamó Alice señalando al animal.

Laura la tiró al suelo mientras Alice y Lily se subían a una silla. En cuanto tocó suelo, la rata se fue como una bala hacia el cuadro de la señora gorda. Los Merodeadores se estaban desternillando por los suelos de la risa.

- ¡¡AAAAHHHH!!

La voz de una chica de impresionantes ojos azules que acababa de cruzar el cuadro, se hizo eco en toda la sala. Cuando todos se voltearon para ver de quien eran aquellos gritos, se toparon con una chiquilla morena pisando muy enérgicamente el suelo.

- ¡Para Potter! ¡¡PARA!! – exclamó Peter saltando desde el sillón hacia la puerta con tan mala suerte de que se cayó intentando hacer la pirueta.

- ¡Quieta enana! – James saltó al igual que Peter pero sin ningún problema.

Marian había dejado de pisotear a la rata, creyendo que la había matado pero cual fue su sorpresa, al ver que era una rata móvil de broma.

- ¡Jolín Potter, que era nueva! – se lamentó Peter una vez que llegó al sitio.

- ¡Oh! Yo… - estaba a punto de disculparse, cuando alzó la vista y vio como casi todas las chicas estaban subidas a las sillas, sofás y mesas de la sala común. – ¡¡Sois unos gamberros!! – y con aire digno se dirigió al centro de la sala – la rata era de broma chicas. Parece que estos estúpidos quieren empezar bien el curso.

- Tal y como lo acabamos Potter – una voz chulesca resonó por detrás de ella – tal y como lo acabamos – era Sirius Black.

Marian puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto a sus amigas para subir ha los dormitorios. Mañana iba a ser un día duro y tenían que estar descansadas. Mientras, Marian se iba quejando por el camino.

- Pues así todo el mes de agosto chicas… ¡¡TODO AGOSTO!! – Sirius guiñó un ojo a James y este le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Da gusto volver a casa – Sirius se acomodó en el sofá cruzando los pies encima de la mesa y apoyando las manos en el cogote. James le sonrió, pues sabía perfectamente que Sirius consideraba Hogwarts como su verdadero hogar.

- Ya le vale a la enana…

Peter seguía lamentándose mientras intentaba averiguar cómo reparar su rata asquerosa. ¿Enana? a la enana solo la llamo enana yo… y Sirius pensó James para sí mismo. Sirius por su parte, estaba en las nubes rememorando el verano y todas las trastadas que habían echo James y él.

- Seguro que tiene arreglo – Remus cogió la rata de Peter y sacó su varita para intentar conjurar algún hechizo que pudiera reconstruirla.

- La próxima vez utilizamos otras cosas para gastar bromas ¿eh? – dijo Peter estirando el cuello para ver lo que hacía Remus con su Rata.

- **¡¡Un auténtico Merodeador nunca se arrepiente de sus bromas!!** – Sirius salió de su ensimismamiento al oír aquella frase y su voz resonó en toda la sala.


	6. Horarios y Optativas

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**HORARIOS Y OPTATIVAS**

         Marian tendría que hacer un esfuerzo doble aquel año ya que iba a cursar segundo y tercer curso a la vez. Eso implicaba tener la mitad de las asignaturas con la clase de sus amigas, su hermano y los amigos de este y la otra mitad con sus compañeros del año pasado. Iba a ser difícil, pero el profesor Dumbledore confiaba en ella y no podía fallarle.

         Al día siguiente todos bajaron a desayunar. Marian estaba un poco nerviosa, pues no sabía como se iban a tomar los alumnos de tercero el que ella estuviera en su clase. Al entrar en el gran comedor con sus amigas, no pudo evitar sentir las miradas de los Gryffindor sobre ella. Algunos la miraban con admiración, otros con expectación y curiosidad y otros… con cierta envidia. Las cuatro chicas fueron directas al final de la mesa donde estaban sentados Frank Longbottom, Seamus Fletcher y Kevin Slogan.

- ¡Buenos días chicos! – saludó Laura tan contenta como siempre.

- ¡Buenos días! – contestaron ellos haciéndoles sitio inmediatamente en la mesa. Frank miraba a Alice detenidamente, como si encontrara algo raro en ella, lo que provocó que la cara de la chica se tornara del color de pelo de Lily.

- ¿Estas nerviosa Potter? – preguntó Kevin mientras se untaba mermelada en una tostada. Esa pregunta pilló de improviso a Marian pues no había tenido casi trato con aquel chico.

- Eeee… - dudó un poco, pero al ver que los chicos hacían aparición por la puerta y que sus amigas esperaban su respuesta mirándola, se le disiparon todas las dudas – No. En realidad tengo muchas ganas de empezar – Kevin arqueó las dos cejas, pero no dijo nada – y llámame Marian por favor – él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Pues te deseamos todo tipo de suerte! – dijo Seamus atragantándose con los cereales, lo cual provocó las risas del grupo.

- ¿Qué tal se levantó mi premio a la excelencia académica esta mañana? – preguntó James a la vez que le daba un beso cariñoso a Marian en el pelo, gesto que a la chica le sorprendió bastante.

- No es tu premio a la excelencia académica, Potter – dijo Lily sin levantar la vista de su manzana, la cual pelaba con un poco de agresividad.

- Ya está la lista que todo lo sabe… ¿Nunca cambiarás Evans? – preguntó James sarcásticamente mientras tomaba asiento al igual que sus tres amigos.

- Cambiaré cuando haga calor en Enero – contestó la pelirroja dando por zanjada la discusión, lo que provocó las risas de los presentes y la ira de James, hecho que no le pasó inadvertido a Sirius.

- Estás muy ingeniosa esta mañana ¿No Evans? – comentó Sirius en tono desafiante mientras se sentaba.

- ¡Piérdete Black! – le espetó ella, haciendo que Marian levantara la cabeza de su cuenco de leche y su mirada se cruzara con la de Sirius.

- Cambia de repertorio Evans, porque esa respuesta ya tiene dueña – contestó el moreno sin apartar la vista de Marian, la cual puso los ojos en blanco.

     En aquel momento, el director Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento para pedir atención al alumnado, pues se iban a repartir los horarios.

- ¡Buenos días alumnos! – comenzó en tono jovial – comenzamos un nuevo curso cargados de energías así que solo me queda recordarles que están aquí para convertirse en magos de provecho de cara a un futuro no muy lejano. Lo que no aprendan en Hogwarts, no lo aprenderán en otro lado, y no me refiero única y exclusivamente a la parte académica, sino también a la humana y moral…

- Ya está con el discurso de siempre – bufó Peter.

- Schss – le mandó callar Remus.

- … Sean consecuentes con lo que hacen y espero que los resultados a final de curso estén acordes con su esfuerzo y dedicación. Ahora me gustaría que diéramos una calurosa bienvenida al nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Rufus Scrimgeour – todos los alumnos aplaudieron - Debo comentar también que el profesor Wikelson que impartía clase de pociones… - casi todos los alumnos fueron abriendo los ojos progresivamente esperando la gran noticia - … no estará con nosotros este año desgraciadamente – en las caras de los alumnos se dibujaron unas amplias sonrisas que no pasaron desapercibidas para el director, el cual les miró con dureza ante aquella actitud – en su lugar estará el profesor Jason Backer, que llegará de un momento a otro. Así que como veis, este es un año de cambios. Sin más, le cedo la palabra a la profesora McGonagall. Cuando quieras Minerva.

- Bien, vamos a proceder a repartir los horarios para este curso – comenzó la profesora con semblante serio, el cual chocaba con el buen humor de Dumbledore – cada jefe de casa irá pasando por las mesas para darles a cada uno un horario. Las clases comienzan como ya saben a las nueve de la mañana y la impuntualidad a las mismas se penalizará con la pérdida de puntos para sus respectivas casas – los alumnos ya la estaban mirando con aburrimiento – que tengan un buen curso.

- ¡Qué bien! – exclamó Sirius levantándose del banco – ¡a tomar viento Wikelson!

- Ya ves… ese vejestorio la tenía tomada con nosotros – dijo James chocando la mano de su mejor amigo.

- Pues a mi no me parecía tan malo - comentó Remus mientras leía "El Profeta".

- Eres demasiado inocente Rem – Sirius se acercó a él y le pellizcó el carrillo.

- ¡Quita Sir! – protestó Remus apartándole la mano.

- ¡Es la mejor noticia que nos podían haber dado! – sentenció Peter levantándose al igual que Sirius.

     A los alumnos les sorprendió más el cambio del profesor de pociones que el de defensa contra las artes oscuras pues, de todos era bien sabido, que aquel puesto tenía una especie de maldición ya que ningún profesor a partir de los años setenta había podido conservar el puesto por más de un año.

     Marian comenzó a mirar su horario como todos los alumnos. La diferencia, era que a ella le habían hecho uno especial para los dos cursos. Su primera clase era cuidado de criaturas mágicas de tercero y conjunta con Hufflepaff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. En un primer momento, Marian miró hacia la mesa Slytherin buscando a Regulus, pero al darse cuenta de que era una asignatura de tercero, se giró inmediatamente hacia su hermano Sirius y no pudo más que suspirar.

- ¡Excelente comienzo! - exclamó James mirando la hoja de horarios - tenemos clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas – a James le encantaba todo lo referente a personajes fantásticos. Luego miró detenidamente el papel – Es conjunta con Ravenclaw, Hufflepaff y … ¡Buah! – exclamó tirando el horario encima de la mesa – y Slytherin.

- Gué adco m dan loz de Slytherin – Sirius hablaba con la boca llena de cereales salpicando toda la mesa.

- ¡Qué asco me estas dando tú ahora mismo! - dijo Remus de guasa.

- Por cierto Rem, ¿tú que optativas te cogiste al final? – preguntó James ya que sabía que Remus las había cogido diferentes a las de ellos.

- Runas antiguas y Aritmancia – contestó el chico sin darle importancia. James y Sirius pusieron los ojos en blanco.

- Mira que te complicas la vida Rem – Sirius le miraba sin entender cómo se podían llevar tan bien con aquel chico, pues era casi opuesto a ellos.

- Prefiero que no me devore nada. Además, las criaturas mágicas no son ningún secreto para mí – Remus, enmudeció repentinamente, como si hubiera dicho algo prohibido. James y Sirius le miraron suspicazmente.

- Pues a ver cómo es esta asignatura de las criaturas mágicas– comentó Peter limpiándose la boca con la manga de la túnica. Remus agradeció la interrupción – solo espero que no nos coma un dragón o algo así – Peter solo se había apuntado a las mismas optativas que James y Sirius para no estar solo.

- Mira que eres gallina Petigrew – le espetó Laura secamente.

- Cierra el pico Meyer – James salió en defensa de su amigo haciendo que la chica les diera la espalda para juntarse con sus amigas.

- No les soporto. Vámonos – sentenció Lily mirando a James con cara de asco. Las cuatro amigas se fueron hacia sus respectivas clases.

- ¿No le toca también a tu hermana esta clase Jimmy? - preguntó Sirius, leyendo "El profeta" de Remus despreocupadamente.

- ¿Marian?... ¡es verdad! Todo el curso con la enana… ¡Buf! – James recordó en aquel momento, que ni siquiera sabía qué asignaturas optativas iba a estudiar Marian.

- Qué alegría me das… - dijo Sirius con voz pasiva y sin retirar la vista del periódico.

- ¿Qué optativas ha cogido Marian para tercero? – preguntó Remus bastante curioso. A James le daba vergüenza no poder contestar pero menos mal que Sirius siempre estaba allí para sacarle del apuro.

- Cuidado de criaturas mágicas y adivinación – contestó el moreno cansinamente – las mismas que nosotros… ¿se puede tener peor suerte?

- ¿Y cómo es que tú sabes las optativas de Marian y James no? – En contra de lo que había pensado James, Remus le caló desde el principio.

- Pues porque ayer las oí en el expreso – contestó Sirius como si fuera la mayor tontería del mundo mientras seguía leyendo.

- ¿Y qué hacías tú donde las chicas? – atacó James molesto porque Sirius supiera más que él sobre su hermana.

- Fui al baño y las oí… ¿pero que narices te pasa Jimmy? – Sirius cerró el periódico de sopetón pues ya se estaba empezando a hartar de esos dos.

- Lo siento tío, es que…

     Debido a la conexión especial que tenían, Sirius supo en seguida los motivos de James al comportarse de aquella forma así que decidió pasarlo por alto. Al fin y al cabo, era normal su actitud por lo que decidió tener más cuidado la próxima vez. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de enterarme involuntariamente de las cosas de Potter? pensaba el peliazul recordando también la forma en la que se enteró de la ampliación de estudios de Marian al final del curso pasado.

- Bueno – continuó Sirius – solo espero que no se le suba a la cabeza lo de ser premio a la excelencia académica – James asintió con él mientras le guiñaba un ojo en plan "gracias por entenderme tío".

- No creo que vaya a pasar eso. A mí me parece que Marian es una chica muy humilde – comentó Remus indicándoles a sus amigos que se levantaran para ir a clase, pues la campana ya había sonado - y sus amigas…

- ¡Unas arpías! - Contestó Sirius levantándose de un salto.

     Marian estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Realmente sus nervios estaban empezando a apoderarse de ella, lo que la asustó un poco. Lily, como siempre, se percató de ello y comenzó a ejercer de hermana mayor, como lo había hecho el curso anterior.

- No te preocupes Mary, seguro que todo va a ir bien – Lily posó una mano en el hombro de Marian, gesto que ella agradeció.

- Si, lo único malo es que estarán los Slytherin también, pero no creo que empiecen a dar guerra el primer día de clase. – comentó Alice, la cual había estado muda durante todo el desayuno a causa de un castaño que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

- ¡Por fin hablas Alice! – exclamó Laura con picardía – en todo el desayuno no has abierto la boca.

- ¡Cierra el pico Laura! – le regañó ella sin poder evitar que las demás comenzaran a reír.

- ¡Mirad chicas! – Lily señalaba hacia el tablón de anuncios de la entrada – han formado un club de duelo para los fines de semana. Comenzará a la vuelta de las vacaciones de Navidad – Marian olvidó su ensimismamiento por un segundo y se acercó para ver el cartel.

- ¿Dónde lo pone? – preguntó intrigada.

- Aquí.

     Lily señaló un poster muy bien diseñado donde venían explicadas todas las reglas para formar parte del club. Lo presidían los nuevos profesores de defensa contra las artes oscuras y Pociones, Rufus Scrimgeour y Jason Backer respectivamente. Al parecer, eran amigos.

- ¿Dónde hay que apuntarse? – Marian comenzó a escrutar las hojas con impaciencia buscando algún tipo de formulario de solicitud – no lo veo…

- Solo se pueden apuntar los alumnos a partir de cuarto curso – Marian bajó la cabeza decepcionada pues le encantaba todo lo referente a Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

- Pues habrá que esperar al año que viene – suspiró Alice con un toque de resignación.

- Bueno chicas, yo me voy para Runas antiguas – se notaba que Lily estaba emocionada por comenzar las clases – nos vemos en transformaciones.

- ¡Estás loca por haber cogido esa asignatura Lil! ¡¿lo sabías?! – gritó Alise, pues aquella era una de las asignaturas más difíciles junto con Aritmancia. Lily se dio la vuelta encogiéndose de hombros exageradamente.

     Como los chicos se habían entretenido más de la cuenta en el desayuno,  ahora caminaban muy deprisa por los corredores. Sirius, James y Peter iban en dirección a la salida del castillo para ir a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Remus les acompañaba hasta la zona sur, donde se impartía la clase de Runas antiguas. James estaba más callado de lo normal y eso, a Remus, no le pasó inadvertido.

- ¿Qué te pasa James? –  preguntó el ojimiel dispuesto a saber lo que le preocupaba a su amigo el cual no contestaba – ¡JAMES! – gritó dándole una colleja.

- ¡Ay! No, nada… estoy aún medio dormido, tendré que acostumbrarme de nuevo a estos madrugones – Remus le miró incrédulo y con una habilidad pasmosa, consiguió que Peter y Sirius se adelantaran sin darse cuenta para quedar con James atrás y conseguir que el chico hablara sinceramente.

- Venga James, a mi no me engañas… estas preocupado por Marian ¿no? – el moreno le miró con media sonrisa.

- Pero que listo eres Rem… - dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda – pues sí, la verdad es que estoy un poco preocupado porque creo que la enana se ha metido en un berenjenal del que no se como va  a salir.

- Ella es muy inteligente y trabajadora James, dale un poco de confianza – Remus intentaba que su amigo entrara en razón.

- Eso mismo me dijeron mis padres… e incluso Sirius – ante aquello, Remus levantó las cejas sorprendido. Nunca pensó que Sirius apoyara que Marian estuviera en su mismo curso, pero no dijo nada – No se qué pensar Rem, esto es nuevo para mí – ambos se pararon porque Remus ya se iba por otro lado no sin antes dar un último consejo a James.

- **Solo deja correr el tiempo.**


	7. Clases Conjuntas

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**CLASES CONJUNTAS**

         Todos los alumnos de tercer curso que habían escogido Cuidado de criaturas mágicas como optativa, ya estaban congregados en el lugar donde se iba a impartir la clase. Era un pequeño prado que se situaba muy cerca del bosque prohibido, lo que provocó que algunos alumnos curiosearan un poco por allí pero sin internarse demasiado.

         Al llegar Marian, Alice y Laura al sitio en cuestión, un buen número de alumnos comenzaron a murmurar por aquello que Marian había temido durante toda la mañana. Sus amigas se dieron cuenta, pero procuraron hacer que la primera clase de Marian en tercer curso no fuera tan embarazosa.

- Vamos Mary, no conocemos a este profesor así que mejor será que nos pongamos un poco atrás, no vaya a ser que alguna bestia nos…

- Ni hablar Alice, mejor nos ponemos delante, porque si no, no nos vamos a enterar de nada – exclamó Laura dispuesta a no resignarse colocándose en las últimas filas.

- Jolín Lauri, cada vez te pareces más a Lily – Alice la miró con mala cara.

- ¡Eso no lo digas ni en broma Al! – protestó la Gryffindor.

- Vale chicas, no os preocupéis. Yo me quedo aquí atrás ¿vale? – Alice lanzó a Laura una mirada de reproche, pero finalmente accedió a la petición y dejaron a Marian detrás, pensando que tal vez, su hermano se pondría con ella.

              Tres alumnos de Slytherin hablaban entre susurros apoyados en un árbol que había detrás de Marian. Tenían un aire de suficiencia irritante y una mirada fría como el hielo. Parecían alimañas dispuestas a cazar a su presa, pero Marian no les iba a dar aquel gusto.

- ¡Mirad a quién tenemos aquí! – exclamó el más alto de los tres acercándose de manera amenazante a Marian, lo que provocó que ella se diera la vuelta – si es la premio a la excelencia académica Potter… ¡la nueva celebridad de Hogwarts!

- Qué quieres…

- Yaxley, Arnold Yaxley  – dijo el chico acercándose aún más a ella – estos son Alecto y Amycus Carrow.

- Estupendo – dijo Marian secamente para darse la vuelta y marcharse, pues el profesor aparecería en cualquier momento.

     Arnold Yaxley era un chico alto y robusto. Tenía el pelo de color castaño oscuro y cortado en punta, lo que le hacía aún más alto. Las Marcadas facciones de su cara le daban un aire de seguridad que, en opinión de Marian, era bastante irritante. A su lado se situaba Amycus Carrow. Era un chico de pelo dorado, casi rubio y mirada perdida. Parecía más débil que su compañero, aunque seguramente esa sensación se debería a que era más bajo y enclenque que él. Detrás y un poco más apartada, estaba Alecto Carrow la cual apoyaba su peso en el tronco de un árbol mientras clavaba su mirada de hielo fijamente en Marian. Su pose, en apariencia despreocupada, denotaba prepotencia y su larga y bien cuidada melena rubia peinada en bucles grandes, le daba un aire de elegancia. Físicamente se parecía muchísimo a su hermano mellizo aunque su cara denotaba más astucia que la de Amycus.

- Espera Potter – Yaxley la cogió del hombro, lo que provocó que Marian se diera la vuelta bruscamente.

- ¿Pasa algo Marian? – un chico moreno con el pelo alborotado y gafas de montura redonda apareció detrás de ella junto con Sirius y Peter.

- ¿Tiene que venir tu hermanito a defenderte Potter? – dijo Yaxley con sarcasmo sin dejar de mirar con odio a James – quizá te venga grande estar en tercer curso… no das la talla.

- Eso se verá al final de curso Yaxley y tendrás que comerte tus palabras – James estaba a punto de abalanzarse hacia el Slytherin para soltarle un puñetazo pero Sirius lo paró de inmediato.

- No me amenaces Potter – Yaxley cambió su semblante a otro infinitamente más duro y se acercó a James encarándose con él.

- Tranquilo Jimmy, con esta gente está de más hablar – dijo Marian tirando también de James hacia atrás lo que hizo que Yaxley torciera la vista de nuevo hacia ella.

- Bueno bonita, espero que sepas estar a la altura… - remató cogiéndola de la barbilla.

- ¡Ni la toques Yaxley! – Sirius se adelantó a James dándole un manotazo para apartar al Slytherin de Marian.

- ¡Sirius Black! – exclamó Amycus Carrow, que hasta aquel momento no había dicho nada - Maldito traidor a la sangre…– Dijo con los dientes apretados.

- Has dado en el clavo Amycus – Yaxley parecía pasárselo en grande con la situación – desde luego es la escoria de la familia Black

- Eres un maldito hijo de… - James estaba fuera de sí pero Marian no pudo contenerse esta vez y se plantó delante del Slytherin antes que su hermano.

- No me gustas Yaxley, ni tú ni tus amiguitos – Yaxley alzó una ceja ante el arrebato de la chica - así que espero que sea la última vez que me diriges la palabra a mí o a mis amigos  – Aunque Arnold Yaxley le sacaba dos cabezas, Marian intentaba estirar la suya lo máximo posible.

- ¿A dicho amigos? – preguntó Peter, que como siempre nos e enteraba de nada y en las peleas procuraba mantenerse en un segundo plano – ¿Desde cuando somos amigos de Potter?

- ¡Cállate Peter! – le espetó Sirius.

     Marian no hablaba de forma alterada pues parecía estar muy tranquila. Era como si esos chicos no le intimidaran lo más mínimo, hecho que sorprendió a todos y en especial a Sirius, pero realmente no era así. Lo único que quería Marian era no levantar jaleo, pues no quería que el profesor castigara a su hermano y a sus amigos por culpa de Arnold Yaxley.

- Vámonos chicos – dijo James escupiendo las palabras – aquí empieza a oler mal – Amycus casi se tira encima de él pero Yaxley le detuvo mirando con odio a James.

     Los chicos estaban más adelantados, cuando la voz de Yaxley volvió a resonar en la cabeza de Marian, en realidad se había acercado demasiado para susurrarle algo.

- Ten cuidado por dónde andas Potter.

     Marian al oír aquello, se dio la vuelta lentamente, lo que provocó un desconcierto en el Slytherin. Los chicos ya estaban con el resto de la clase, y no se habían percatado de la situación. Marian, con la mirada fija en el chico, se acercó peligrosamente a él.

- Llegará un día, en el que todos los de tu calaña temeréis pronunciar mi nombre.

     Marian le susurró aquella frase desatando la ira del chico. Mientras, le devolvía la mirada amenazante a Alecto Carrow la cual no se había movido del árbol pero sí había escuchado las palabras de Marian al contrario que su hermano.

     Marian no fue muy consciente de lo que decía en aquel momento e incluso creía que había dicho otra cosa. Por suerte, llegó el profesor antes de que Sirius, el cual se había percatado de que Marian no estaba, fuese a partirle la cara a Yaxley.

     Mientras, en un aula del séptimo piso, otra tanda de alumnos de tercer curso esperaban en el aula de Aritmancia. Lily estaba bastante cohibida, ya que como ninguna de sus amigas se había cogido aquella asignatura, se sentía como una extraña. La mayoría de los alumnos que estaban en la clase, pertenecían a Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

- Hola.

     Alguien saludó a la pelirroja de pie  y ella tardó varios segundos en levantar la vista Esa voz… . Con el corazón a cien, fue alzando la cabeza poco a poco hasta que se encontró con un chico moreno y nariz aguileña que la miraba con una especie de media sonrisa.

- Hola Severus – saludó aún atónita.

- ¿Está libre? – preguntó el Slytherin con la voz un poco nerviosa mientras señalaba al sitio vacío que había en la mesa. Lily dudó.

- Sí – dijo finalmente apartando su mochila del asiento contiguo – no creo que venga nadie más de Gryffindor – Severus Snape torció el gesto ante aquel comentario.

- Eso quiere decir que si hubiese venido alguien de Gryffindor ¿Le habrías cedido el sitio antes que a mí? – Lily le miró de sopetón.

- Bueno Severus, durante estos dos años creo que has dejado muy claro que lo importante es la casa donde estés – Lily notó que Snape palidecía si cabe, un poco más.

- Creo que estás equivocada – dijo finalmente.

- ¿A sí? – Lily estaba adoptando una postura cada vez más defensiva.

- Personalmente creo que eres tú la que te has alejado – Severus escribía distraídamente en su cuaderno pero al notar que el pulso le estaba empezando a temblar, apoyó las manos en la mesa.

- ¡Pero bueno! – estalló Lily – ¡¿tendrás cara?! Fuiste tú el que pasó de mí cuando te juntaste con tus amiguitos McNaire y Avery –Lily estaba roja.

- ¿Y tú y tus amiguitas Rowland, Meyer y Potter? ¿Qué me dices a eso? – aquel último apellido lo dijo con un sutil tono de desprecio.

- Eso es… - Severus la miró alzando una ceja lo que hizo que Lily enmudeciera.

- Bueno - dijo Snape al cabo de un rato de tenso silencio - supongo que, como tenemos las mismas optativas este curso, podremos recupera el tiempo perdido ¿no? – Severus esbozó una sonrisa pero al ver que Lily no daba su brazo a torcer, decidió utilizar su última arma – aún así… lo siento – aquello funcionó y Lily, que siempre había seguido fiel a su amistad con Severus Snape a pesar de su distanciamiento, le correspondió con otra sonrisa.

     Un chico Gryffindor de ojos dorados, clavaba la mirada en la extraña pareja. Al parecer Lily no se había dado cuenta de que Remus Lupin también estaba en aquella clase. ¿Pero esto de qué va? ¿Desde cuando Evans se lleva bien con Sniv… Severus Snape? pensó. La profesora Séptima Vector hizo aparición en la clase y todos los murmullos desaparecieron.

         Trotando en dirección a ellos se acercaba el profesor Kettleburn. Un hombre casi tan grande como Ogg, el guardabosque, pero con el pelo corto y un poco más delgado. Tenía unas manos que parecían mesas. Con él iban una docena de criaturas, las más extrañas que habían visto en su vida. El cuerpo, las patas traseras y la cola parecían las de un caballo mientras que las patas delanteras, las alas y la cabeza eran de un águila gigante. El pico era del Color del acero y los ojos de un naranja brillante. Las garras de las patas delanteras eran de quince centímetros cada una y parecían armas mortales. Cada bestia llevaba un collar de cuero grueso alrededor del cuello, atado a una larga cadena. El profesor Kettleburn sostenía en sus grandes manos el extremo de todas las cadenas. Les gritaba, sacudiendo las cadenas y forzando a las bestias a ir hacia la cerca, donde estaban los alumnos. Todos se echaron un poco hacia atrás cuando el profesor Kettleburn llegó donde estaban ellos y ató los animales a la cerca.

- _¡Hipogrifos! _- Gritó el profesor Kettleburn alegremente, haciendo a sus alumnos una señal con la mano- ¿A que no habíais visto nada igual? Dudo que haya otro profesor se atreva a dar una clase sobre estas bestias en el futuro – dijo Kettleburn con aires de superioridad.

- ¿Hipo… qué?- preguntó Peter.

- Hipogrifos - repitió James sin quitar la vista de las criaturas.

- Yo he visto uno como esos cuando estuve en Italia este verano- dijo Laura en voz baja para que no la pudiera oír el profesor – pero estaba disecado en el museo de criaturas mágicas italiano. Al parecer son capaces de vivir hasta cien años.

- ¿A si? ¿Y son peligrosos? - preguntó Marian algo desconcertada.

- Si no los sabes tratar… sí. Son criaturas muy orgullosas y se molestan con mucha facilidad – explicó Laura - Nunca se puede ofender a ninguno, porque podría ser lo último que hiciera una persona.

- Venga - dijo el profesor Kettleburn frotándose las manos y sonriéndoles - comencemos la clase.

         Los hermanos Carrow y Yaxley no escuchaban; hablaban en voz baja y Sirius tuvo la desagradable sensación de que estaban tramando algo con respecto a la discusión que había tenido Yaxley con Marian.

- Tenéis que esperar siempre a que el hipogrifo haga el primer movimiento — continuó el profesor Kettleburn — Es una bestia muy educada. Lo único que tenéis que hacer es ir hacia él, os inclináis y esperáis. Si él responde con una inclinación, querrá decir que os permite tocarlo. Si no hace la inclinación, entonces es mejor que os alejéis de él enseguida, porque puede hacer mucho daño con sus garras – después la introducción que acababa de hacer, el profesor miró a sus asustados alumnos - Bien, ¿quién quiere ser el primero?

         Como respuesta, todos dieron un paso atrás. Todos menos uno que se había quedado hipnotizado con el animal.

- ¡Un Gryffindor! no esperaba menos – exclamó Kettleburn con los brazos abiertos, pues él había pertenecido a aquella casa - Señor Black, ¿le gustaría ser el primero en probar? – Sirius salió de su ensimismamiento dándose cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba.

- Ssss… ¡SI!

         El tono de Sirius sonaba decidido. Desde luego el chico era muy valiente, un auténtico Gryffindor, pero esa osadía le había llevado varias veces al despacho del director Dumbledore y otras tantas a la enfermería.

- ¡Bien Black! - Dijo Kettleburn - Veamos cómo te llevas con _Buckbeak_.

- Ten cuidado con esos tres - dijo Sirius a James en un susurro señalándole a los tres Slytherin antes de acercarse a la bestia.

- Ya se han llevado lo suyo – le tranquilizó James – no volverán a incordiar por esta mañana.

- Tú hazme caso – reiteró Sirius mirando rápidamente a Marian, la cual se había acercado a la cerca con sus amigas para ver a las bestias mejor.

- ¿Pero esa cosa tiene nombre? – preguntó Peter otra vez absorto en su mundo

     Sirius y James pusieron los ojos en blanco ante el comentario de su amigo. Luego, Sirius miró a _Buckbeak_ y con decisión, saltó la cerca que le separaba de la bestia.

         Kettleburn soltó la cadena, separó al hipogrifo negro de sus compañeros y le desprendió el collar de cuero. Los alumnos, que estaban al otro lado de la cerca, contenían la respiración y Yaxley entornaba los ojos con malicia. Sirius y él nunca se habían llevado bien y aprovechaban cualquier situación para fastidiarse mutuamente.

- Tranquilo Black, acuérdate de lo que hemos hablado antes. Movimientos muy lentos ¿vale? – le recordó el profesor Kettleburn en voz baja. Sirius asintió un poco nervioso - Primero mírale a los ojos y procura no parpadear. Los hipogrifos no confían en ti si parpadeas demasiado.

         A Sirius empezaron a irritársele los ojos, pero no los cerró. _Buckbeak _había vuelto la cabeza grande y afilada, y miraba a Sirius fijamente con un ojo terrible de color naranja.

- Eso es - dijo con suavidad el profesor Kettleburn -  Eso es, Black. Ahora inclina la cabeza lentamente.

         A Sirius no le hacía ni pizca de gracia presentarle la nuca a _Buckbeak_, pero hizo lo que el profesor le decía. Se inclinó brevemente y levantó la mirada. El hipogrifo seguía mirándolo fijamente y con altivez. No se movió.

- Ah - dijo el profesor, preocupado - Bien, vete hacia atrás, tranquilo, despacio.

         A Marian se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver a Sirius frente a la bestia. Aquella criatura era demasiado grande y fuerte y un mínimo fallo… Pero entonces, ante la sorpresa de todos y del propio Sirius, el hipogrifo dobló las enormes rodillas delanteras y se inclinó profundamente.

- ¡Bien hecho, Black! - exclamó el profesor Kettleburn, mientras aplaudía eufórico - ¡Bien, ahora puedes tocarlo! Dale unas palmadas en el costado, vamos.

         Sirius se acercó al hipogrifo lentamente y alargó el brazo. Le dio unas palmadas en el costado como le había indicado el profesor y el hipogrifo cerró los ojos para dar a entender que le gustaba.

- ¡Bien hecho Sir!- gritó James.

- ¡Eres el mejor!- Vitoreó Peter.

         La clase rompió en aplausos y Marian suspiró aliviada. ¿Por qué sintió tanta angustia al ver a Sirius ante un peligro así?

- Bien, Black - dijo el profesor Kettleburn - ¡Creo que el hipogrifo dejará que lo montes!

- ¡¡QUÉ!! – exclamó Sirius sin creer lo que le pedía el profesor, lo que provocó que este soltara una sonora carcajada, que a Sirius no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.

- ¿Qué ha dicho Kettleburn? – preguntó Marian sin alcanzar a escuchar la conversación que mantenían Sirius y el profesor.

- Que ahora lo tiene que montar – le contestó una chica de Ravenclaw, lo que sorprendió a Marian gratamente.

- ¡QUÉ! – exclamó la morena casi sin pensar, lo que provocó que la chica esbozara una sonrisa divertida.

- Lo mismo ha contestado Black – luego le tendió la mano – Soy Elizabeth Swan, de Ravenclaw. Marian la sonrió ampliamente, pues era la primera alumna después de sus amigas que le daba la bienvenida al nuevo curso – pero todo el mundo me llama Liz.

- Marian Potter – contestó la Gryffindor - Encantada de conocerte Liz.

     Elizabeth Swan era una chica menuda pero de complexión fuerte. Sus ojos, de color castaño claro, resaltaban con su pelo caoba, el cual llevaba recogido en una media coleta. Su semblante era agradable y a Marian le cayó muy bien desde el primer momento.

         Montar a _Buckbeak_, era más de lo que Sirius había esperado. Sentía bastante respeto por su vida, pero estando allí los de Slytherin no podía echarse atrás. Miró hacia sus amigos en busca de apoyo y los encontró haciendo gestos de victoria y a James exaltado por la emoción. Cómo se nota que no son ellos los que están aquí… pensó Sirius algo cohibido Qué narices, ¡soy un Gryffindor! pensó inmediatamente después.

- A _Buckbeak_ le gusta llevar dos tripulantes, ahora que me acuerdo - dijo el profesor pensativo.

         Sirius volteó la cabeza bruscamente mirando al profesor ¿Dos tripulantes? pensó. Rápidamente miró a James, al cual no le hacía mucha gracia gallina… volvió a pensar Sirius. El profesor empezó a mirar a toda la clase. - ¡Potter! ¡BIEN! exclamó Sirius para sí mirando a James, el cual volteó la cabeza hacia atrás buscando a alguien. Los hermanos Potter se miraron como dos chiquillos que se echan la culpa mutuamente ya que ninguno de los dos quería subirse al Hipogrifo.

- ¡Marian Potter! - especificó el profesor al ver el gesto de los hermanos. A Sirius se le abrieron los ojos de par en par.

- ¡LO QUE FALTABA! – exclamó Sirius en voz alta mientras levantaba los brazos y daba una patada en el suelo.

- Tengo entendido que has ampliado los estudios y estas haciendo segundo y tercero a la vez ¿no es así? – siguió el profesor sin hacer caso de las risas que había provocado el gesto de Sirius en la clase, excepto a las chicas y a Marian que le miraba con resentimiento ¡Será estúpido! Se va a enterar…

- Sí Señor - dijo Marian más decidida de lo que quería.

- Bien, pues como experiencia serás tu la que monte con Black - Marian le miró con cara de asco. No se podía creer que tuviera que montar con el presumido de Sirius Black. _Buckbeak_ le daba bastante respeto y Sirius miedo ya que según ella, estaba loco de atar. Si fuese su hermano el que montara con ella…- vamos Potter ¿a qué esperas? Comienza el protocolo.

         Marian empezó a seguir los mismos pasos que Sirius había hecho hacía un momento, mientras este se burlaba de ella mirando a la clase poniendo con los ojos en blanco. Marian tuvo éxito y _Buckbeak_ le dejó acariciarlo para montarse en él.

- Súbete ahí, detrás del nacimiento del ala Black y tú Potter ponte detrás. - Dijo el profesor - Black, procura no arrancarle ninguna pluma, porque no le gustaría... y Potter, para evitar que eso te ocurra a ti también, sujétate a Black.

         Sirius se puso un poco rojo, e intentaba disimularlo, pero Marian se puso como un verdadero tomate al ver que sus compañeros hacían comentarios tapándose la boca y acompañados de risitas. _Buckbeak _se levantó. Sirius no sabía dónde debía agarrarse pues delante de él todo estaba cubierto de plumas.

- ¡Vamos! - gritó el profesor, dándole una palmada al hipogrifo en el trasero.

- ¡Agárrate! - dijo Sirius a Marian cuando el hipogrifo empezaba a remontar el vuelo.

         Ella lo agarró con todas sus fuerzas por la cintura en un acto reflejo, pero pronto le soltó intentando mantener el equilibrio ella sola. Sirius se dio cuenta y con una sonrisa maliciosa hizo que _Buckbeak_ se ladeara un poco haciendo que Marian se tuviera que sujetar a su cintura otra vez. ¡Pero qué orgullosa que es! pensó el moreno. Estuvo tentado de decir alguna de sus chorradas, pero eso implicaría un mal movimiento de Marian y un accidente fijo.  _Buckbeak _sobrevoló el prado. El aire rozaba sus caras y Sirius empezó a extender los brazos mientras sobrevolaban el lago de Hogwarts.

- ¡Qué haces Black! ¡¿Estás loco?! - gritó Marian asustada.

- ¡Haz lo mismo, es genial!- pero Marian tenía miedo.

         Viendo Sirius que no despegaba los brazos de su cintura, la cogió de las manos y estiró los finos brazos de ella a la vez que los suyos. Hizo el movimiento lo más lento que pudo para que Marian no se asustara y ella, sin saber porqué, se dejó llevar. Nunca había tenido aquella sensación, el aire, el sol, las plumas suaves… era como dar un paseo en escoba voladora.

- Esto es maravilloso - acertó a decir ella pero con la emoción, perdió un poco el equilibrio. Sirius la sujetó más fuerte contra él y volvió a poner sus manos en la cintura.

- Es la mejor sensación - dijo él seguidamente sin quitar la vista del horizonte.

         Marian se había vuelto a poner como un tomate, pero como estaba de espaldas, Sirius no podía verla. En aquel momento, Marian sintió la tan familiar punzada en el estómago que le daba cada vez que le pasaba algo agradable con él. Sirius por su parte, volvió a sentir lo mismo. Las cosas siempre eran diferentes cuando estaban los dos solos. _Buckbeak_ comenzó a descender y Sirius se echó hacia atrás conforme el hipogrifo se inclinaba hacia abajo dándole la impresión de que iba a resbalar por el pico. Luego, sintieron un fuerte golpe al aterrizar el animal con sus cuatro patas revueltas, y se las arreglaron para sujetarse y volver a incorporarse.

- ¡Muy bien dirigido, Señor Black! ¿Qué tal la experiencia Potter? - gritó el profesor, mientras los vitoreaban todos los alumnos menos los de Slytherin - ¡20 puntos para Gryffindor por cada uno! - todos los Gryffindor estallaron en aplausos con el premio - ¡Bueno!, tenéis que hacer una redacción de cincuenta centímetros de pergamino sobre los Hipogrifos para dentro de una semana – los alumnos empezaron a protestar por la propuesta de la redacción – ¡Venga chicos! – Les animó el profesor Kettleburn – encontraréis todo lo que necesitas en el libro "Manual de la psicología Hipogrífica" – Viendo el profesor que sus alumnos habían perdido un poco el interés, decidió seguir sacando partido de los hipogrifos – ¡Bueno! ¿Quién más quiere probar con el resto de Hipogrifos?

         Inmediatamente y envalentonados por el éxito de Sirius y Marian, los demás saltaron al prado con cautela. El grupo lo encabezaba James Potter, que, viendo la cara de tonta que se le había quedado a su hermana, dedujo que había sido algo espectacular. El profesor Kettleburn desató uno por uno los hipogrifos y al cabo de poco rato, los alumnos hacían timoratas reverencias por todo el prado. Peter retrocedió corriendo en varias ocasiones porque su hipogrifo no parecía querer doblar las rodillas. James y Sirius practicaban con el de color castaño, Laura y Alice lo hacían con el gris y Marian eligió nuevamente a _Buckbeak_ para volver a practicar sola el ritual mientras Sirius la observaba atentamente sin dejar de pensar en **lo feliz que había sido por un momento.**


	8. El Entrenamiento

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**EL ENTRENAMIENTO**

         Los días en Hogwarts transcurrían sin novedad. Las chicas estaban encantadas de tener a Marian en sus clases y la ayudaban en todo lo que podían pues, aunque la morena era muy lista, a veces le costaba un poco seguir el ritmo. Por otro lado, recibía ayuda por parte de Neville para las asignaturas de segundo pues había a veces que llegaba un poco tarde porque se solapaban unas clases con otras. Los profesores no le decían nada por el retraso, ya que estaban al tanto de la situación de la Gryffindor y de hecho, la ayudaban también en todo lo que podían. Todos aquellos comportamientos los podía haber previsto, pues tenía unos amigos inmejorables y su reputación como estudiante excelente del colegio, le hacía tener la ayuda y beneplácito de los profesores. Pero con lo que no contaba Marian era con la ayuda de cierto compañero de segundo.

         Marian corría por el pasillo a toda prisa pues llegaba ya tarde a clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras de segundo curso. Esa era la única asignatura junto con transformaciones a la que no le preocupaba faltar pues se le daba muy bien pero aquel día, para su mala suerte, Scrimgeour adelantó la clase y para cuando ella llegó a la puerta, los alumnos ya salían de la clase.

- Maldición… - dijo entre dientes mientras se dejaba caer a lo largo de la pared enterrando su cara entre las manos. Seguir el ritmo le estaba resultando más difícil de lo que creía.

- Hola Marian.

     Por un momento pensó que la voz de saludo era la de Sirius y maldijo su mala suerte. Luego, se percató de que Sirius nunca la llamaba por su nombre de pila sino por su apellido. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con un chico moreno de ojos negros que la miraba divertido a la vez que le extendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Hola Regulus – dijo sonriendo mientras aceptaba su mano y cogía impulso para levantarse – pensé que era el idiota de tu hermano – Regulus torció el gesto.

- ¿Tanto nos parecemos? – preguntó después de un silencio incómodo.

- ¡Oh no! No se porqué se me ocurrió – salió ella al paso.

- No te enteraste de que la clase se adelantó ¿verdad? – preguntó Regulus para cambiar de tema.

- Pues no. No se porque Neville no me ha avisado… - dijo bajando la cabeza mientras empezaban a caminar hacia el gran comedor.

- ¿Rowland? – preguntó él obteniendo la afirmación de la chica – no ha venido a clase, entonces es normal que no te avisara.

- Pues menos mal que me lo has dicho porque ya estaba maquinando la mejor manera de matarle. Aunque seguro que tampoco se ha enterado, es tan desastre como yo, a decir verdad - los dos comenzaron a reír.

- La clase de hoy ha sido un tanto complicada si quieres te puedo…

     En el otro lado del claustro cuadrado, tres chicos caminaban mirando unos papeles sucios y arrugados que parecían un amago de planos. James levantó la cabeza y al ver a su hermana con el Slytherin, se apresuró a interrumpirla gritando desde la otra punta.

- ¡MARIAN! – la chica se sobresaltó y empezó a mirar hacia todos lados para ver donde estaba su hermano sin dejar que Regulus acabara la frase.

- ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES JIMMY?! – gritó ella haciendo que algunos alumnos miraran a los hermanos Potter mientras susurraban entre ellos.

- ¡QUE HAN CAMBIADO LA CLASE DE HERBOLOGÍA DE ESTA  TARDE POR DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS!

- ¡VALE! ¡PERO ME LO PODÍAS HABER DICHO EN LA COMIDA! – dijo ella sin percatarse de que todo el mundo se estaba riendo de la situación. Regulus estaba un poco colorado ante las miradas y tanto Remus como Peter seguían a lo suyo con los dichosos papeles.

- ENCIMA DE QUE TE AVISO… - volvió a gritar el pelinegro – ¿QUÉ HACES CON EL ENEMIGO? – preguntó de sopetón. Marian le miró enfadada.

- ¡LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA!

     Con las mismas, cogió a Regulus por el brazo y tiró de él hacia el gran comedor cruzándose esta vez con Sirius que lo había visto todo desde el piso de arriba. Al ver como Marian llegaba tarde a clase, le pareció divertido y se quedó a ver su  reacción. Lo que no se imaginó fue que esta se encontraría con su hermano.

- Vaya vaya "Coletas"… - la cara de Marian se tornaba cada vez de un rojo más intenso – ¿Qué haces con mi querido hermanito SLY-THE-RIN por los largos pasillos de Hogwarts? – Regulus le miraba fijamente y Marian cambió su semblante a uno más tranquilo pero tremendamente amenazador. Estaba harta.

- Lo que haga o deje de hacer con mis amigos, no te importa Black. ¡Y no me llames "Coletas"! – esta vez se acercó a Sirius peligrosamente pero este no retrocedió. Estaba claro de que a orgullosos no les ganaba nadie.

- Vale Potter, vale – y con una mirada fulminante hacia su hermano, se Marchó.

- Gracias por considerarme tu amigo Marian – la chica cambió su semblante furioso por uno más relajado.

- Gracias a ti Reg…

- Señorita Potter – a Marian se le erizó el bello al reconocer aquella voz y Regulus torció el gesto como si le fueran a dar una colleja en aquel momento.

     Marian se volteó intentando serenarse sin mucho éxito al ver la figura robusta de Rufus Scrimgeour caminar con agilidad y a grandes zancadas hacia ella. Rufus Scrimgeour era un hombre corpulento y su aspecto se asemejaba al de un fuerte y robusto león. Tenía unas curiosas rayas doradas en su rojiza melena y cejas pobladas. Sus ojos amarillentos y perspicaces, eran ocultados parcialmente por unas gafas de alambre entalladas.

- Profesor, siento mi ausencia en la clase pero… - Marian intentaba disculparse pero le estaba siendo muy difícil al ver el gesto inescrutable de Scrimgeour.

- Acompáñeme al aula Potter – su voz de mando intimidó un poco a la chica la cual se apresuró a seguirle hacia el interior del aula.

     Una vez que Marian cerró cuidadosamente la puerta del aula, se sentó por orden gestual de Scrimgeour en uno de los pupitres de la primera fila Este me mata… pensó temblando.

- Creo que las modificaciones de los horarios de clase se avisan con dos día de antelación señorita Potter – Scrimgeour no cesaba de mostrar una severidad suprema en su semblante.

- No me fijé profesor… – se disculpó Marian con un hilo de voz – no se volverá a repetir.

- Eso espero – a Marian le pareció que el profesor Scrimgeour relajaba su gesto – bien Potter, hoy he explicado los hechizos defensivos – Marian torció el gesto contrariada ¡Mierda! Y encima me pierdo la mejor clase Scrimgeour esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver el gracioso gesto de la chica – sin duda – siguió – es una de las clases más importantes del curso y el no haber asistido a ella la retrasa en su evolución en la asignatura.

     De herbología, de adivinación, de astronomía e incluso de pociones pero nunca, NUNCA, Marian se habría imaginado que su progreso en Defensa contra las artes oscuras se iba a ver en peligro alguna vez, lo que le provocó una palidez que preocupó al mismo Scrimgeour.

- Potter no te preocupes solo…

- Asistiré a la clase de Ravenclaw y Slytherin para recuperarla señor – Marian había perdido toda la timidez impulsándose en el pupitre.

- Ya la di ayer pero…

- Déjeme referencias de libros para consultar – Marian se inclinaba cada vez más en el pupitre – haré un trabajo de los centímetros que me pida.

- Potter…

- Lo siento mucho profesor, pero no me fijé en el cartel porque estoy un poco agobiada con… - Marian cayó por un momento porque no quería bajo ningún concepto poner como excusa su complicado horario para cubrir sus faltas. Scrimgeour aprovechó para pararle los pies a la Gryffindor.

- Quizá mis palabras no hayan sido las correctas Potter – el profesor relajó más su semblante – no estoy insinuando que vaya usted mal en mi asignatura ni mucho menos. Solo quería prevenirla sobre su falta ya que no toleraré otra así – Marian volvió a sentarse en el pupitre – dedicaremos a este tema cuatro sesiones así que creo que si lee el tema cinco en su manual antes de la siguiente clase, no tendrá ningún problema – Marian dudó preocupada.

- Pero…

- No se preocupe porque la clase de hoy ha sido teórica – Marian se encaminó hacia la puerta con la cabeza gacha. Scrimgeour se dio cuenta de que é mismo se había relajado más de la cuenta y eso no lo podía tolerar – pero no obstante, la clase ha sido bastante importante así que le sugiero que se ponga al día. Y por cierto, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

- Si profesor – Marian cerró la puerta del aula dejando al profesor pensativo en su silla.

     Ya en el gran comedor, los alumnos devoraban la comida como si la vida les fuera en ello. Las chicas estaban conversando animadamente sobre el nuevo hechizo que habían aprendido en Encantamientos aquella mañana: "Wingardum Leviosa". Era un hechizo que hacía levitar objetos. A la única de la clase que le había salido bien a la primera fue a Lily, ya que se le daba muy bien esa asignatura. A las demás, incluida Marian, les costó un poco manejar el hechizo así que quedaron aquella tarde para practicarlo después de las clases.

     El profesor Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento para pedir silencio, ya que la profesora Hooch iba a comunicar la fecha del primer partido de Quidditch del curso.

- Bueno, ya tengo hecha la repartición de los primeros partidos para esta temporada – dijo sin más miramientos, acaparando la atención de toda la asamblea – el primer partido se celebrará el sábado 28 de noviembre y será Gryffindor contra Hufflepaff. Los demás partidos los pondré en la corchera de la entrada – luego miró a todos los alumnos y en especial a los de Slytherin - Quiero juego limpio y deportividad, quedáis advertidos – dijo levantando el dedo índice. Sin más, se sentó para seguir comiendo.

- ¡Estupendo! Una semana antes de los exámenes del primer trimestre – se lamentó Jack Johnson de quinto curso y cazador de Gryffindor.

- Y aún no hemos empezado a entrenar – apuntó Mark Shoot mirando al capitán del equipo que estaba en el otro lado de la mesa escribiendo nerviosamente en un pergamino. Mark era también de quinto curso y golpeador del equipo – ¿Qué hace Cullen?

- Estará haciendo el planning de entrenamientos… ¡Nos va a machacar! – volvió a protestar Johnson.

- Venga, venga chicos. Tenemos que empezar a entrenar si no queremos que nos ganen los Tejones – dijo James apoyado por Sirius que seguía devorando la comida mientras señalaba a su amigo en plan "tiene razón".

- Aquí viene ya…

- ¡Chicos! – saludó el capitán del equipo, Tom Cullen de sexto curso.

- ¡Hola Cullen! – saludó James efusivamente mientras que los demás hicieron un leve gesto de saludo con la cabeza.

- Aquí os dejo los horarios de entrenamiento ¿vale? – les entregó a cada uno un pergamino.

- ¡¿Entrenamos hoy a las seis de la tarde?! ¡Casi no nos va a dar tiempo de ducharnos antes de cenar! – protestó Shoot mirando con ojos como platos el pergamino.

- No hay réplicas chicos – dijo tajantemente el capitán – o nos ponemos las pilas o nos van a comer este curso. Además, Potter y Black tienen que empezar a entrenar lo antes posible… - Tom señalaban a los dos Gryffindors que le miraban con una sonrisa – ¡Y vosotros también! – finalizó mientras se iba. Esas últimas palabras desencadenaron una serie de protestas que se prolongaron durante toda la comida.

     Después de herbología de segundo, Marian se dispuso a ir hacia la sala común ya que lo más seguro era que Lily, Alice y Laura estuvieran ya allí practicando el famoso hechizo _Wingardum Leviosa._ Iba con Neville, el cual le estaba explicando un ejercicio que había que hacer para dentro de una semana de herbología. El ejercicio consistía en buscar las propiedades de la Luparia.

- Vaya jaleo Neville… - se quejaba Marian soplando un mechón de cabello que se había escapado de la coleta.

- No es tan difícil Mari, lo único que se necesita es tiempo y paciencia – dijo el chico para animar a la morena – el tiempo lo tienes, la paciencia…

- ¡NO! No sirvo para la herbología Neville… no se, esto de las plantas no es que me vaya mucho. El año pasado fue en la asignatura que más me tuve que esforzar para sacar… la matrícula – esto último lo dijo más bajo, pues no le gustaba ir recordando por ahí su hazaña del curso pasado – y todo fue gracias a ti Neville.

     El chico se sonrojó un poco ante los halagos de su amiga. El año pasado le dijo que la ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera y ese todo solo abarcaba la asignatura de herbología pues en las demás era Marian la que tenía que ayudarle a él.

- ¿No es ese el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor? – preguntó Neville al ver a un grupo de siete alumnos uniformados con los colores de la casa y escobas en la mano dirigirse hacia los terrenos donde se daban las clases de vuelo. Marian seguía con la nariz pegada a su ejemplar de "Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos" y ni siquiera escuchó el comentario.

- Entonces esta hierba… – seguía a lo suyo - ¿Solo crece si se le suministra polvos de diente de dragón? – en aquel momento levantó la vista para que Neville le contestara pero halló al chico mirando al equipo.

- Ojalá tuviese talento para estar en el equipo de Quidditch… - por fin Marian se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Cerró el libro y se puso delante de él cogiéndole del brazo.

- ¡Vamos! – exclamó comenzando a correr hacia los terrenos.

- No Marian por favor… me… me moriré d… de la vergüenza – dijo Neville sin parar de correr y jadeando.

- Aquí no se va a morir nadie y… y  me… menos de vergüenza. – a Marian también le costaba hablar - A.. además… no quie… quiero perderme el… primer entrenamiento de… Jimmy y… Sirius. ¿Le he llamado Sirius?

     A lo lejos, divisaron al equipo de Gryffindor haciendo lo que parecían una especie de ejercicios de calentamiento sin las escobas. Ambos se colocaron en unas gradas para ver el entrenamiento. James, que se dio cuenta de la presencia de los dos Gryffindors, pues parecía que tenía un radar con su hermana, se apresuró a saludar a Marian con los pulgares en alto. Ella le contestó de la misma forma. ¿Dónde está Black? se preguntó Marian a sí misma al no ver al amigo de su hermano en el campo. El capitán del equipo, al ver el gesto de James, se giró hacia ellos y no pareció muy conforme con su presencia pues se encaminaba hacia las gradas con cara de pocos amigos.

- Me parece que vienen a echarnos… - dijo Neville levantándose ya para irse.

- De aquí no nos echa nadie – Marian sujetó a Neville por el hombro mientras se levantaba para ir hacia el capitán – tú quédate aquí – ante la orden de la chica, Neville no pudo más que sentarse y esperar.

- No podéis estar aquí Potter – dijo Cullen de forma tajante, la cual no admitía réplica.

- Buenas tardes Tom.

     El se sorprendió levemente al ver que la chica le llamaba por su nombre de pila aún sin haber hablado nunca con él. Naturalmente, Marian conocía a Tom Cullen por ser el capitán de Gryffindor y Tom conocía a Marian por haber conseguido el premio a la excelencia académica el año pasado. Tom Cullen iba a sexto curso y aquel año le habían nombrado capitán del equipo de Gryffindor por votación interna del mismo. Tom era muy alto y de complexión fuerte gracias al Quidditch. Su pelo castaño claro, formaba algunas ondulaciones que apenas se notaban porque lo tenía bastante corto y el color de sus ojos recordaba al del chocolate. Tom era muy guapo, por ello, la mitad de las féminas de Hogwarts suspiraban por él.

- Es vuestro primer entrenamiento ¿no? – comentó Marian como si no lo supiera para ganar tiempo. El chico asintió impaciente.

- Pero no podéis verlo, es a puerta cerrada – Marian comenzó a barrer todo el terreno con la vista muy lentamente.

- ¿Puerta? – preguntó sin mirar al capitán - ¿Puerta cerrada? – su mirada seguía escudriñando todo hasta que se topó de nuevo con la de Tom - ¿Desde cuando hay puertas cerradas en los terrenos de Hogwarts?

     El chico reprimió todo lo que pudo la risa, pero cuando vio que ella tampoco podía aguantar más, comenzaron a soltar carcajadas allí mismo. En aquel momento apareció Sirius corriendo por el campo hacia sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué hace tu hermana hablando con Cullen? – preguntó a James.

- Me parece que le está convenciendo para que se puedan quedar a ver el entrenamiento Rowland y ella.

- ¡Pero si se están riendo! – exclamó Sirius señalando con un aspaviento a los aludidos.

- Es curioso ¿verdad? – dijo Mark Shoot mientras se acercaba a ellos. James y Sirius le miraron sin entender – Cullen nunca deja que se vean los entrenamientos de principio de temporada y de hecho, se pone como una furia cada vez que ve a alguien aquí – James y Sirius se miraron extrañados.

- Tom nunca se ríe en los entrenamientos. – esta vez era Jack Johnson el que se acercaba a ellos con la Quaffle en la mano – por eso es raro que lo haga con una niñata.

- ¡Eh! – protestó James – ¡Que esa niñata es mi hermana!

- ¿Esa es Marian Potter? – Jack aguzó la vista, pues estaban a bastante distancia. James le miraba fatal y Sirius seguía con su cara de Pocker viendo la escena – ¡Wow! Perdona Potter, no la había reconocido – James aceptó sus disculpas.

- ¡Bueno, basta de perder el tiempo y comencemos a entrenar de una vez! – la voz de Cris Dawson resonó en todas sus cabezas como el rugido de un León. Ella, por el contrario, no quitaba la vista de encima a Tom y Marian.

     Cris Dawson era la cazadora estrella del equipo. Iba a sexto curso al igual que Tom y era la segunda de abordo a la hora de mandar en el equipo. Cris era rubia y alta y tenía un cuerpo atlético digno de todas las miradas masculinas de Hogwarts y a la vez de todas las críticas de la féminas del lugar. Era una cazadora muy buena y por ello, más de uno aseguraba que el equipo nunca tendría un cazador tan potente y valioso como ella, lo que la hacía creérselo más. Y no era para menos pues la chica, tenía mucho talento.

- Está bien Potter… esa ha sido buena – comentó Tom una vez que pudieron parara de reír - Podéis quedaros, pero no lo vayáis comentando por ahí ¿vale? – Tom apuntaba a Marian y a Neville alternativamente el dedo índice - Porque sino todo el mundo querrá venir a ver los entrenamientos y eso si que no lo puedo permitir. Cuando ya tengamos las tácticas depuradas, podréis venir sin problemas.

- No te preocupes Tom, tienes mi palabra – prometió haciendo un gesto raro que consistía en acariciar con la mano derecha de una pasada la zona del corazón y luego llevarse la misma mano a la boca besando el dedo pulgar e índice a la vez. Aquel gesto hizo esbozar una sonrisa al capitán –  muchas gracias.

- No hay de que – dijo él poniéndose en camino para empezar el entrenamiento.

- ¡TOM! – volvió a gritar Marian haciendo que el chico se girara Estaban ya a bastante distancia – LLAMAME MARIAN – Tom asintió sin que se le borrara la sonrisa de la cara.

     Neville y Marian se lo pasaron en grande viendo el entrenamiento. La verdad es que Marian había subestimado demasiado el deporte mágico ya que solo veía el resultado final de lo que son unos entrenamientos verdaderamente duros. James era muy rápido con la escoba y casi no se le veía en el campo pues se movía en él como las balas. Por otra parte, Sirius no era tan rápido pero tenía mucha más habilidad y fuerza. En resumen, sus puestos les venían como anillo al dedo. Marian se planteó por un momento si ella misma valdría para jugar al Quidditch pero al pensar aquello, alzó la vista y vio cómo una bludger casi tira a Sirius Black de su escoba Mejor que no… pensó.

     Al acabar el entrenamiento, Neville y Marian se acercaron para saludar a James y al equipo. Estaban todos exhaustos, pero especialmente Sirius y James ya que no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de entrenamiento tan duro y exigente.

- ¡Muy bien Jimmy! – Marian fue corriendo hacia él y le despeinó el pelo – seguro que si seguís así ganáis el partido.

- ¡Por supuesto que vamos a ganar el partido! – Jack se dirigía hacia ellos para enmendar el comentario desafortunado que había hecho antes con respecto a la hermana de James – tú debes ser Marian Potter ¿Me equivoco? – la chica asintió con la cabeza y estiró la mano.

- Y tú eres…

- Jack Johnson, un placer. Este es Mark Shoot, golpeador y esta Marta Hinggins, cazadora - los chicos la saludaron con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

- Encantados Potter – dijeron Mark y Marta a la vez.

     En aquel momento, se acercaba Sirius exhausto y rascándose un hombro, pues le había llevado un buen rato guardar las bludgers en el baúl. Realmente esas bolas eran indomables y como era el novato, le tocó cargar con ellas.

- Llamadme Marian – se apresuró a corregir la morena. Los chicos, sonrieron ante el gesto amigable de la Gryffindor - Este es Neville Rowland – Neville casi no podía pronunciar palabra así que se limitó  a hacer un gesto leve con la cabeza.

- Siempre consigues lo que quieres ¿no Potter? – dijo Sirius mientras se secaba el sudor con la manga de la túnica. Otros que la llaman por su nombre… solo falta que Cullen la llame también así… ¡Esta niña me saca de quicio! pensó Sirius con rabia.

- ¿Qué te pareció el entrenamiento Marian? - preguntó Tom Cullen, el cual venia seguido por Cris Dawson.

- ¡¡OH, POR FAVOR!!

     El rugido de Sirius al ver que el capitán llamaba a Marian por su nombre de pila, se escuchó por todo el campo. Lo peor fue cuando todos se quedaron callados sin saber a qué había venido aquel arrebato, pues solo Sirius y Marian lo sabían. jaja, eso es por meterte conmigo… ¡niñato! pensó ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Ha estado genial el entrenamiento Tom – siguió Marian sin hacer caso a Sirius el cual parecía el toro de los Chicago Bulls en aquel momento - Le decía a Jimmy que si seguís entrenando así, seguro que la copa es para vosotros este año – Marian se giró hacia Sirius divertida por la cara que tenía. Realmente no podía estar mucho tiempo ignorándole por más que quisiera -  Por cierto Black, vaya pintas que llevas… no es propio de ti. Se ve que te viene un poco grande un entrenamiento de verdad – dijo Marian irónicamente como respuesta a su impertinencia de antes. Sirius fue a replicar pero James le detuvo con la mano temiendo otra pelea Black Vs Potter.

- Vamos a ducharnos. Nos vemos en la cena enana – James cogió a Sirius por el brazo y lo arrastró mientras este caminaba de espaldas lanzándole miradas amenazadoras a Marian, las cuales respondía esta con la cabeza bien alta en plan "Qué  miedo me das… Pimpín"

- No te llevas bien con Black ¿verdad? – preguntó Mark Shoot irónicamente.

- La verdad es que no – contestó Marian sin dejar de mirar como Black luchaba por desprenderse de James.

- pero ¿a no se nota? – comentó Neville muy ingeniosamente para sorpresa de Marian. Todos se echaron a reír.

- ¡Muy buena chico! – dijo el capitán dando unas palmadas a Neville en el hombro – Tom Cullen – se presentó extendiéndole la mano. Neville se quedó mudo mirando a Tom, pues ni en sus mejores sueños había imaginado hablar con un capitán de Quidditch, aunque fuera del colegio. Marian tuvo que propinarle un codazo para que se presentara.

- Ne, Neville Ro, Row… - nuevo codazo de Marian – Neville Rowland.

- Bueno chicos, vamos a ducharnos – cortó Cris tajante.

- Perdona, no me he presentado – dijo Marian al percatarse de que la chica esta allí – Marian Potter.

- Cris Dawson. Vamos chicos, no tenemos todo el día y en breve sonará la campana para ir a cenar – a Marian le extrañó mucho la sequedad en las palabras de la chica, pero no le dio más importancia – un placer Potter – Cris se despidió con un golpe de túnica y los demás la siguieron.

- ¡¡CENA!! – exclamó Marian cuando se quedaron solos después de un silencio pensativo por parte de ambos.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! – Neville dio un respingo volviendo inmediatamente de su nube particular después de haber hablado con Tom Cullen.

- ¡Que se me olvidó por completo que había quedado con las chicas para estudiar! – Marian se llevaba las manos a la cabeza en un gesto desesperado – ¡ME VAN A MATAR! – ambos amigos corrieron hacia el castillo pensando en una buena excusa pero… **¿Qué excusa tenía el no ir a estudiar por ver un entrenamiento de Quidditch?**


	9. Pociones y Discusiones primera parte

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**POCIONES Y DISCUSIONES**

El resultado para Marian de aquella escapada con Neville al entrenamiento del equipo, fue una reprimenda soberana por parte de las chicas y en especial de Lily. Ésta, volvía a ejercer de hermana mayor recordándole lo importante que era que se centrara en los estudios para poder aprobar los dos cursos en Junio. Pero la morena no pudo resistir la tentación de ir a ver el primer entrenamiento de su hermano y, aunque le costara admitirlo, de Sirius también. Aún así, Marian tomó conciencia de ello, ya que la pelirroja tenía razón, pero no pudo evitar pensar que no quería estar tan estresada como al final del curso pasado. No quería desmayarse por el cansancio en la sala común y que tuviera que venir Black de nuevo a salvarle el pellejo. Aún así, siempre le estaba agradecida a Lily por aquella actitud. A veces, se pasaba un poco de perfeccionista pero a falta del apoyo de su hermano James, ya que él era un vago, siempre estaba Lily para hacer que siguiera con los pies en la tierra. Esa era Lily. Una sabelotodo extremadamente responsable y perfecta pero con un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho, aunque muy pocos pudieran verlo.

- Vamos dormilonas… ¡Arriba! – la voz de Lily sonaba lejana en las mentes de Laura, Alice y Marian, las cuales intentaban aferrarse a sus almohadas como un náufrago a una tabla.

- Mmmmm – consiguió pronunciar Alice mientras Laura, en su cama, se tapaba la cara con las sábanas.

- Un poquito más… - dijo Marian dándose la vuelta para escapar de la luz matutina que iluminaba ya la habitación por cortesía de Lily.

Las chicas habían estado gran parte de la noche ultimando los detalles del trabajo que les mandó el profesor Backer para la asignatura de pociones. Aquella mañana tenían presentarlo delante de toda la clase, con poción incluida. Lily estaba de los nervios pues, aunque el trabajo había salido bastante bien, aquello de exponerlo delante de la clase no le hacía mucha gracia y menos delante de Backer. Marian, Alice y Laura estaban seguras de que Lily se había enamorado perdidamente del nuevo, joven y guapo profesor de pociones. Sino, ¿A qué venía todo aquello? Por todo ello, Lily estaba de un humor de perros aquella mañana y ante la parsimonia de sus amigas, decidió calmarse dándose una buena ducha.

*****

En la habitación de los chicos, la situación era peor aún. Habían dejado el trabajo como siempre para el último momento y les tocó quedarse toda la noche para poder presentar "algo" en la clase de Backer. No aspiraban ni siquiera poder presentar "algo decente" si no simplemente, "algo".

- Venga chicos, vamos a aprovechar la hora que tenemos libre después de desayunar para ver si podemos arreglar un poco el estropicio de trabajo que hemos hecho – Remus estaba bastante enfadado aunque siempre intentaba que no se le notara.

James hacía amago de buscar sus gafas debajo de la cama sin obtener mucho éxito. A Peter por otra parte, se le había olvidado de repente cómo se ataban las zapatillas y Sirius estaba tirado en su cama, con la ropa del día anterior y el pelo hecho una maraña negra. Los tres lucían ojos hinchados y con una cierta forma oriental fruto de haber dormido apenas una hora. A todo ello, se le sumaba que respondían a Remus con una especie de sonidos guturales, lo cual hizo enfurecer definitivamente al chico.

- ¡COMO NO OS LEVANTÉIS AHORA MISMO, ESTE SERÁ EL ÚLTIMO TRABAJO QUE HARÉ CON VOSOTROS, PANDILLA DE VAGOS! – y dando un portazo salió de la habitación.

Sus últimas palabras hicieron, aunque unos segundos después, que sus amigos reaccionaran como si tuvieran chinches en el trasero.

- No, no, no – repetía James buscando una camiseta desesperadamente – Todo menos hacer los trabajos sin Remus.

- Tenemos que pedirle perdón - dijo Peter intentando calzarse de nuevo.

- ¡Y ya mismo! – apuntó Sirius antes de entrar al baño – ¡QUÉ PELOS! – exclamó nada más mirarse al espejo.

- ¡No hay tiempo para tus pelos Sir! O bajamos ya o podemos ir despidiéndonos de sacar buena nota en los trabajos de Backer.

- Y en todos los trabajos… - añadió Peter cogiendo su túnica.

Mientras, en el cuarto de las chicas, Lily ya se había duchado. Esperaba inocentemente encontrarse al salir del baño a sus tres perezosas amigas listas para bajar a desayunar pero…

- ¡¡ARRIBA AHORA MISMO!! ¡SI EN CINCO MINUTOS NO ESTÁIS LISTAS, NO VOLVERÉ A HACER UN TRABAJO CON VOSOTRAS EN LA VIDA!

Y con las mismas, se marchó a la sala común dando un portazo si cabe, más estruendoso que el de Remus. Las chicas reaccionaron a la primera y, tropezando con todo, intentaron vestirse lo más rápido posible. Sabían perfectamente que una de las cosas que más le molestaba a la pelirroja, era la pereza.

Lily bajaba como una furia por las escaleras de caracol hacia la sala común. Su sorpresa se hizo notar cuando encontró a Remus Lupin sentado en el sofá de "Los Merodeadores", como ellos mismos lo habían bautizado, con los brazos cruzados y mirando el fuego como si fuese parte de él. Su ceño, fruncido a más no poder, denotaba una cara propia de la situación. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Lily se sentó a su lado adivinando el motivo del comportamiento del chico.

- Son unas perezosas – dijo ella adoptando la misma postura que Remus.

- Y unos vagos – añadió él sin separar la vista del fuego.

- Siempre hay que ir tirando de ellas a la hora de levantarse – volvió a quejarse Lily.

- Siempre tengo que tirar de ellos a todas horas – Remus hizo énfasis en el "todas horas" lo que hizo que Lily esbozara una sonrisa y que él, aparcando el cabreo y viendo la situación de ambos, rompiera a carcajadas.

- Menudos amigos tenemos ¿Eh Lupin? – Remus se sorprendió enormemente del trato de Lily hacia él. Siempre le había caído bien aquella chica, pero nunca pensó que le dirigiera la palabra, ya que él era amigo de uno de sus peores enemigos. James Potter – Son lo peor…

- Pero son nuestros amigos ¿No? – dijo Remus alzando los hombros. Ante aquella última frase, Lily giró la cabeza para mirarle de frente.

- Y no nos queda más narices que quererlos como son – ambos comprendieron sus pensamientos y con una media sonrisa dibujada en los labios, bajaron a desayunar sin esperarles.

- Por cierto – dijo Remus mientras caminaban hacia el cuadro de la señora gorda – ¿Has podido traducir todo el texto para Runas Antiguas?

- Sí, ¿necesitas ayuda? – preguntó Lily mientras Remus le hacía una seña para que pasara primero ella.

- Pues en realidad… - sus voces se iban apagando a medida que el cuadro de la señora gorda se cerraba de nuevo.

A los cinco minutos, se oyeron unas pisadas apresuradas tanto por las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de los chicos como por la de las chicas.

- ¡Hemos tardado más por tu culpa Sirius! ¡tú y tu manía de llevar siempre el pelo perfecto! – James reprendía a Sirius mientras hacía tremendos esfuerzos por no caer escaleras abajo – ¿Quieres espabilar Peter? ¡Al final me voy a caer! – James estaba de un humor de perros.

- ¡Menos humos Jimmy! – le gritó Sirius ya que Peter no se atrevía a decir nada.

- Esto no puede ser… ¡y dentro de una semana es el partido! Este estrés no nos viene bien Sirius… ¡Pero nada bien! – James definitivamente, estaba desbocado.

Sirius no sabía que decirle a su amigo para tranquilizarle, cuando vio que tres chicas bajaban a toda velocidad por las escaleras. Marian iba en cabeza colocándose la túnica seguida de Alice, la cual se estaba peinando con la mano el pelo. Laura iba un poco detrás intentando cerrar la mochila a la vez que corría.

- ¡Paso! – La morena iba atropellando a varios Gryffindor de primero y algunos mayores que esperaban en la sala común.

- ¡Mierda! – a Laura se le acababa de caer un libro con las prisas. Había retrocedido para recogerlo cuando vio a Sirius agacharse con un rápido movimiento y dárselo sin parar su carrera.

- ¡Vienes o qué Lauri! – Laura se había quedado inmóvil en el sitio pero al oír la llamada de su amiga, meneó la cabeza, guardó el libro y echó a correr de nuevo.

Marian seguía corriendo como una loca para llegar cuanto antes al gran comedor y pedirle perdón a Lily. Mientras, intentaba a duras penas hacerse la coleta.

- ¿También tenéis prisa por acabar el trabajo? – preguntó Sirius, el cual adelantó a James y Peter para tirar un poco del genio a la niña Potter. No se le había olvidado la disputa de su primer entrenamiento de Quidditch.

- Ya lo tenemos acabado Black, pero por lo visto vosotros seguís en las mismas de siempre – dijo ella entrando al trapo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Potter? – preguntó él un poco molesto.

- Lo sabes… per… perfectamente – ya se le estaba haciendo difícil hablar por el esfuerzo de la carrera.

- Seguro que nuestro trabajo será mejor que el vuestro. ¿Por qué he dicho semejante tontería? se preguntó Sirius a sí mismo a la vez que oía una carcajada de Marian.

- Ni en… tu... tus mejores…. Sueños, Black. – Marian no podía seguir corriendo y hablando a la vez porque si no le daría… – ¡¡AH!!

Marian se paró en seco en medio del último corredor que llevaba al gran comedor. Estaba encogida y con las manos en el lado derecho de la cadera. Black se paró también y los demás les pasaron rápidamente.

- ¿Estás bien enana? – preguntó James parándose pero sin dejar de mover las piernas.

- S…sí, sí. No te preocupes – dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

- A la enana le ha dado flato- Sirius fue acribillado por una mirada asesina de Marian. James le hizo un gesto a Sirius y este asintió con la cabeza. ¿Cómo se podían entender de aquella forma?

- Luego nos vemos Mary.

James continuó su camino seguro de que Sirius iba a cuidar de Marian pues él tenía que ir a arreglar con urgencia la situación con Remus. Si Sirius no hubiera estado allí, James se habría quedado con ella pero precisamente, Sirius era la única persona en la que James confiaba tanto como para dejar que cuidara de su hermana en su ausencia.

- ¿Nos quedamos Mary? – preguntaron Laura y Alice preocupadas por su amiga, la cual ya no podía articular palabra.

- Ya me quedo yo. Vosotras ir al gran comedor porque si no Evans os va a matar - ¿Aquel era Sirius Black? Esa fue una pregunta que se hicieron las dos Gryffindor mentalmente y al mismo tiempo.

- Y a tí te matará Lupin – le advirtió Laura.

- Bueno… ya se le pasará – Sirius no estaba muy convencido de ello – Además, ya ha ido Jimmy a solucionarlo.

- Dejando a su hermana en la estacada claro… - Alise cruzó los brazos indignada por la actuación de James.

- James nunca dejaría sola a su hermana, Rowland.

El semblante de Sirius cambió a uno más cortante y serio. Aquel comentario le había fastidiado. Ellas se sobresaltaron un poco y Sirius, percatándose de ello, volvió a su estado de ánimo normal. Alise se había quedado muda y Sirius decidió enmendarlo.

- Venga, circulen… - Sirius las empujó por la espalda para que empezaran a andar provocando las protestas de las chicas.

- Entonces… ¿te quedas con ella? – Laura se zafó de Sirius y le miró seria en plan "bromas aparte".

Este miró a Marian que iba encogida y muerta de dolor a sentarse en uno de los bancos del patio interior. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa por las pintas de la chica y volvió la vista hacia Laura haciendo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Las chicas al final consintieron y se marcharon al comedor.

- ¿Desde cuando Black se comporta como un chico normal? – preguntó Alice sin dar crédito a lo que había visto.

- Esa misma pregunta me la hice yo la primera vez que vi a estos dos juntos – dijo Laura inconscientemente, para luego cambiar de tema rápidamente.

A Alice le sorprendió aquel extraño comentario, pero ya había llegado al gran comedor y la prioridad en aquel momento era intentar convencer a Lily para que las perdonara. No obstante, aquella frase de su amiga no se le olvidaría tan fácilmente.

Mientras, en el patio interior, Marian hacía muecas de dolor. No se había percatado de la presencia de Sirius, el cual estaba mirándola apoyado en una de las columnas de piedra del corredor. Ella levantó la vista y maldijo su suerte en aquel momento Estupendo, lo que me faltaba… ahora se reirá de mí ¡Se ha quedado solo para verme sufrir! pensaba mientras aumentaba el dolor por momentos. Sirius se acercó poco a poco sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa al ver a Marian haciendo esos gestos tan graciosos.

- Te vendría bien hacer algo más de deporte Potter – dijo el moreno mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Nadie te ha pedido que te… te que… quedes – a Marian le costaba hablar por el dolor, pero era superior a ella no contestar a las impertinencias de Sirius Black. Este soltó una carcajada.

- Pues yo creo que sí.

- Pues estás muy equivoc… ¡Ah! – le había venido otra punzada.

- Intenta respirar más despacio Potter. Coge bocanadas de aire más grandes y lentas – Sirius se inclinó sobre Marian para tirarle del hombro hacia atrás y así enderezarle la espalda.

- ¡Qué haces Black! ¡Así me duele más! – protestó la chica.

- Deja de quejarte cabezota y hazme caso por una vez – y efectivamente, Marian le hizo caso. No sabía muy bien porqué, pero le hizo caso – levántate la camisa por donde tienes el dolor.

- ¡Estás loco Black! ¡Eres un pervertido! – la cara de Marian se tornó roja por la vergüenza. Sirius rió divertido.

- Es para curarte so tonta – Marian enmudeció y se levantó un poco la camisa a la altura de las costillas completamente avergonzada. Sirius sacó su varita apuntándole en la zona afectada.

- _Sedatum doloris_ – recitó y al momento Marian sintió alivio. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Luego los abrió y se encontró con los grises de Sirius, el cual se había puesto de cuclillas frente a ella – ¿Un poco mejor "Coletas"? - Marian asintió con una leve sonrisa y Sirius aprovechó para preguntarle algo que le producía mucha curiosidad – ¿Por qué viniste al entrenamiento? – Marian se sorprendió mucho por aquella pregunta.

- Pues… - dudó – bueno, era el primer entrenamiento de Jimmy… - Sirius asintió bajando un poco la cabeza. Marian lo notó y dijo algo que en realidad no quería decir por vergüenza – … y también era el tuyo, así que no me lo podía perder… - volvió a ver que ahora la cabeza agachada de Sirius buscaba quien sabe qué en el suelo y como si fuera un impulso, su corazón habló – bueno, en realidad no me lo quería perder. ¡Ah!, ¡pero qué acabo de decir! pensó Marian roja como un tomate calma, calma… qué no se note – Al oír aquellas últimas palabras de la morena, Sirius levantó la cabeza de sopetón y ella sonrió enarcando una ceja para disimular. La reputación ante todo – Además - siguió - Neville estaba un poco bajo de moral así que pensé que era buena idea.

Marian pudo percibir que a Sirius se le iluminaba la cara. Fue un gesto muy parecido a cuando abrieron todos juntos los regalos de las navidades pasadas o cuando ella le dijo que _Hocicos_ podía ser su perro. Él no dejaba de mirarla nervioso.

- Por cierto Black, gracias por curarme - Sirius no pudo evitar apartar la vista de los ojos azules de ella levantándose un poco ruborizado.

- No hay de qué "Coletas"… ya sabes, me debes una – Marian no dejaba de mirarle - ¿Va… vamos a desayunar? – dijo pasándose la mano nerviosamente por el pelo – Seguro que ya no queda nada por tu culpa Potter – ella volvió a sonreír.

- O por la tuya Sirius – él se volteó abriendo los ojos como platos al oír su nombre. Marian se dio cuenta del error y rectificó - quiero decir, o por la tuya Black – dijo finalmente encaminándose hacia el comedor con él siguiéndola.

debo tener más cuidado… pensó ella segunda vez en Hogwarts que me llama por mi nombre… vamos progresando Sirius estaba pensando esto cuando escuchó unos pasos apresurados detrás suyo. Cuando se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, no encontró a nadie.


	10. Pociones y discusiones segunda parte

Los alumnos ya habían acabado de desayunar y Marian y Sirius se apresuraron a disculparse con sus respectivos amigos. Lily estaba un poco molesta, pero al ver los mil y un pucheros que le hacía Marian no pudo más que perdonarla. Por el contrario, Remus se despachó a gusto con Sirius pues le dijo que el quedarse con Marian había sido una excusa de muy mal gusto para no acabar el trabajo. No obstante, rectificó cuando se enteró de que había sido verdad por la misma Marian. Ella había visto como Remus reprendía a Sirius por su culpa y no se lo pensó dos veces para salir en su defensa, cosa que sorprendió a todos y a Sirius el primero. Marian se despidió de grupito, pues mientras ellos tenían la primera hora libre, ella debía ir a clase de Encantamientos de segundo.

*****

Ya en las mazmorras, donde se impartía la clase de pociones, tanto Ravenclaw como Gryffindor estaban esperando al profesor Backer con nerviosismo. Las chicas estaban bastante relajadas ya que confiaban plenamente en el buen trabajo que habían hecho, sin embargo, a Los Merodeadores empezaron a salirles unos tics muy curiosos. Remus comía chocolate sin parar, a Peter le parpadeaba un ojo constantemente, James no paraba de despeinarse el pelo más de lo que era habitual en él y Sirius cacudía la pierna derecha frenéticamente. Los cuatro miraban muy serios la poción o mejor dicho, el intento de poción que habían hecho para el trabajo.

En aquel momento apareció el profesor por la puerta. Jason Backer era un hombre alto y joven, de unos treinta años. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro cortado de una forma bastante peculiar, la cual adornaba con un curioso y largo flequillo peinado hacia un lado cayéndole hasta las cejas. Tenía los ojos de un negro intenso pero brillante que resaltaban en su tez blanca. Vestía siempre con túnicas negras adornadas con motivos de terciopelo de colores oscuros tipo granate, marrón o azul marino. Realmente era muy atractivo, lo que provocaba una ola de suspiros por parte de las chicas en cuanto él entraba en clase.

- ¡Buenos días chicos!

Backer siempre saludaba a los alumnos de aquella forma. Muchas veces le reprendía la profesora McGonagall por aquella actitud de "coleguismo" que tenía con los alumnos, especialmente con los Gryffindor, pues fue su casa cuando estudiaba allí.

- Buenos días profesor Backer – contestaron los alumnos con cierto nerviosismo en la voz.

El profesor depositó su cartera en la mesa y sacó de ella un cuaderno de calificaciones. Lo observó divertido mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo cómo sus alumnos sudaban como animales de granja.

- Venga chicos… que no es para tanto… con algo os tendré que evaluar ¿no? – era experto en romper la tensión en aquellos momentos, cosa que los alumnos agradecían siempre, incluso, los Slytherin – bien, teníais que presentar unos trabajos para hoy sobre diferentes pociones ¿no es cierto? – los estudiantes asintieron con la cabeza – vale, pues… ¿Quien quiere empezar?

De repente, todos los alumnos cobraron un exagerado interés por su pupitre, los calderos, los armarios, la chimenea… todos menos cierta pelirroja que viendo la actitud de sus propias amigas no dudó en levantar la mano ¿serán gallinas? pensó.

- ¡Muy bien señorita Evans! – exclamó el profesor haciéndole un gesto para que saliera a la tarima.

Lily se levantó orgullosa sin saber que sus amigas estaban empezando a sacar los cuchillos de cortar los ingredientes para matarla. Mientras, todos los alumnos suspiraban aliviados por no haber sido los primeros.

- Siempre nos hace lo mismo – le susurró Laura a Marian con rabia mientras salían.

- Lily Evans, Alice Rowland, Laura Meyer y Marian Potter ¿cierto? – preguntó el profesor mirando su cuaderno de anotaciones. Ellas asintieron – perfecto, y ¿qué poción han elegido para elaborar el trabajo? – volvió a preguntar sentándose encima de una mesa vacía que había en un lateral de la mazmorra.

- Hemos hecho el trabajo sobre la poción _Mentis Apertum_ o agudizadora de ingenio – comenzó Lily muy segura. Solo las chicas se dieron cuenta de su tic nervioso consistente en tocarse el pelo todo el rato, dándole un aire de…

- Prepotencia… su nombre es Evans – dijo James en voz baja a Sirius provocando una sonrisa en el moreno.

- Y mira las demás, tienen los ojos como platos – comentó Peter dándose la vuelta.

- Y tu querida hermanita no se entera de nada - dijo Sirius mientras los tres se partían de risa.

- ¡Chicos! – llamó la atención el profesor Backer – ya os llegará el turno de exponer vuestro trabajo, ahora haced el favor de callar – las chicas les miraron con resentimiento y Laura tomó el relevo a Lily para seguir hablando de la poción.

- La finalidad de esta poción como su nombre indica…

- ¡Vaya tostón! – Sirius se tiró encima de la mesa.

- ¡Schss! ¡Vale ya chicos! – exclamó por lo bajo Remus.

- … es la de hacer pensar a una persona con más claridad – terminó Laura no sin antes lanzar con la mirada rayos laser a los Merodeadores.

- Una variante de esta poción consiste en una elaboración de jugos con polvos de garra de dragón – prosiguió Alice – pero no es muy común, ya que es bastante agresiva. Funciona como un estimulante muy potente y casi está considerada como una droga en la actualidad, ya que se vende clandestinamente. Seguro que Potter se la tomó el año pasado para los exámenes… fijo pensó Sirius. Marian estaba furiosa por su actitud. Su turno para hablar llegó y comenzó con decisión.

- Su origen se encuentra en el continente asiático, principalmente en la India. Se cree que su creador fue Alban Goley, mago de gran fama y poder en el siglo XVII… – Marian hablaba con mucha desenvoltura, caminando por la tarima como si fuera la profesora, gesticulando perfectamente - … Alban Goley dedicó gran parte de su vida al estudio de pociones cuyo ingrediente principal era la raíz de jengibre debido a sus propiedades excelentes para abrir la mente…

- Eso es lo que necesita ella a veces, abrir su mente… – dijo Sirius más para sí mismo que para los demás.

- … aumentar el intelecto y capacidad retentiva. Hemos comentado su ingrediente principal que es la raíz de jengibre, pero su elaboración se completa con bilis de armadillo y escarabajos machacados. Por supuesto, la raíz de jengibre no es un ingrediente que manejemos nosotros en el colegio ya que sino, los profesores se quedarían sin trabajo… – comentó provocando las risas de sus compañeros e incluso la de Backer Esta chica no necesita la poción del ingenio… la tiene incorporada pensó divertido para sí.

Marian no paraba de hablar, parecía una grabadora a la que le habían dado al "Play", pero sin embargo, tenía mucha soltura para su corta edad. Se movía por toda la tarima mientras los demás escuchaban con atención, bueno, todos menos tres tipejos sentados en los últimos pupitres.

- Y por ello – la interrumpió Lily – hemos pedido al profesor que nos proporcione la cantidad justa de este ingrediente para que su efecto dure solo cinco minutos.

- ¡Muy bien señoritas! – dijo el profesor saltando desde la mesa para ponerse en pie – una exposición muy buena e "ingeniosa" – le guiñó un ojo a Marian.

- ¡Pero este qué hace! – Sirius se irguió de la mesa de sopetón.

- ¿Qué pasa Sir? – preguntó James sorprendido.

- N… nada – pero ahora su pose era normal, incluso más estirada de lo común en él. Parecía que había cobrado un interés repentino por la exposición de las chicas.

Las chicas empezaron a realizar la poción delante de la clase. Era una poción bastante sencilla y no necesitaba de mucho tiempo para fabricarse. Las cuatro habían perdido ya el miedo a la exposición y se sentían más cómodas. Mientras, otro grupo empezaba a exponer su trabajo.

- ¡Vaya rollo! – murmuró Peter – no se si voy a poder aguantar más.

- Valor Pet, valor – le instó James dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

- ¡A la mierda! – exclamó Sirius – estoy cansado de tanta exposición ¿Por qué tenemos que ser siempre los últimos? – en aquel momento Remus se dio la vuelta y miró a Sirius muy seriamente.

- Porque dentro de diez minutos se acabará la clase y así tendremos un día más para preparar el trabajo mejor ¡So memo!

- ¡Buah! – bufó Sirius mientras dejaba caer su espalda en el respaldo de la silla cansinamente, provocando la ira de Remus.

- ¡Vale ya Sir! – esta vez quien le reprendía por lo bajo era James – ¿Quieres que tengamos que hacer los trabajos solos? – Sirius negó rápidamente con la cabeza – pues no le toques las narices a Remus. ¡y calladito! – Sirius hizo pucheros, pero no dijo nada más. James era la única persona a la que Sirius permitía que le hablara en aquel tono.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la poción de las chicas ya estaba lista. Solo hacía falta que el profesor Backer le diera el visto bueno y que una de ellas la ingiriera para que toda la clase viera sus efectos. En aquel momento, las chicas entraron en crisis ya que ninguna quería tomar la poción. Al cabo de unos minutos de indecisión, Lily decidió tomar las riendas de la situación y tomársela ella. Una vez que el profesor Backer dio el visto bueno a la poción, Lily tomó un poco para ver los efectos ante la atenta mirada de toda la clase la cual, de repente, había enmudecido.

- ¿Y bien señorita Evans? – El profesor miraba a Lily entornando los ojos a la espera de algo. Lily no sentía nada y bajó un poco la cabeza pues parecía que la poción no había dado resultado.

- Tanta charla y luego la poción no es válida – exclamó James desde su pupitre. Este fue atravesado por la mirada de la pelirroja y de sus compañeras.

- ¿De qué trataba la poción Potter? – preguntó Lily secamente haciendo que James callara. Estaba acorralado y buscó ayuda en sus amigos.

- Agudiza el ingenio – le susurró Sirius el cual tenía el Don de atender a mil cosas a la vez. James repitió esas mismas palabras.

- ¿Y para qué necesitamos el ingenio Potter? – volvió a preguntar la pelirroja sin dejar de clavarle la mirada. Los alumnos corrían la vista de James a Lily y de Lily a James como si estuvieran viendo un partido de tenis interesantísimo.

- Pues para… - James no sabía qué decir y se estaba empezando a poner un poco rojo.

- ¿Lo ves Potter? Me parece que esta poción te hace más falta a tí que a mí ya que, en una situación tan incómoda como la que acabas de provocar en la clase, un poco de apertura de mente no te vendría mal – Backer se lo estaba pasando en grande al igual que toda la clase. Las contestaciones de Lily estaban poniendo a James en unos límites de ira bastante peligrosos.

- Te crees muy lista ¿no Evans? – preguntó él.

- Lo suficiente como para saber que esta poción funciona a la perfección – dijo ella mirando al profesor el cual asentía – ¡Ah! Yo que tú me iría a la india a ver si con un poco de suerte consigues reservas suficientes de raíz de jengibre para toda una vida de ignorancia y parsimonia – hizo una pequeñísima pausa disfrutando de la cara desencajada de James – que al parecer Potter, es a lo que aspiras.

La escena que provocó aquel último comentario de la pelirroja hizo temblar el castillo. James se levantó del pupitre tirando la silla con brusquedad dispuesto a todo. Por suerte, Sirius consiguió cogerle antes de que hiciera una locura. Los alumnos hablaban y murmuraban entre sí sobre la batalla dialéctica que se acababa de producir mientras observaban a la pareja con cierto respeto. Lily seguía clavándole prepotentemente la mirada a James y las chicas miraban al profesor, el cual decidió dar por zanjada la batalla… hasta la próxima ocasión.

- Bien, bien chicos. Tranquilizaos – comenzó – Potter siéntate por favor – Sirius tuvo que hacer junto con Remus enormes esfuerzos para que James volviera a tomar asiento - siento tener que quitar a Gryffindor 10 puntos, pero comprenderás, que esa reacción no ha sido la adecuada Potter – James se fue tranquilizando poco a poco y Sirius, Remus y Peter agradecieron que solo hubieran sido 10 puntos de penalización, pues McGonagall les hubiera quitado por aquello 50 puntos por lo menos – Bueno – siguió Backer - está claro que la poción ha surtido efecto y por ello, señoritas, tengo que ponerles un merecido EXCELENTE.

La cara de las chicas fue de absoluta felicidad al oír la nota. Había merecido la pena todo el esfuerzo por realizar bien el trabajo. Tanto Lily, a la cual ya se le había pasado el efecto de la poción, como Laura y Alice, saltaron de alegría y fueron felicitadas por el resto de la clase. En cambio, Marian se quedó quieta en la tarima, observando a su hermano. Nunca lo había visto así. Sabía que el chico tenía mucho carácter pero… no lo entendía. El profesor Backer observaba a la pequeña de los Potter desde su mesa mientras los alumnos comenzaban a salir de la clase para dirigirse al gran comedor.

- ¿Todo bien Señorita Potter? – preguntó Backer, el cual se había acercado observando que Marian estaba derramando toda la bilis de armillo por la mesa.

- ¡Oh! – se apresuró a recogerlo – lo siento mucho profesor yo… ¡Ay, qué patosa! – estaba coloradísima de vergüenza – lo, lo siento - Backer empezó a reír.

- Tranquila, ya lo recojo yo, vete al comedor porque sino cuando llegues no va a quedar nada de comida en las mesas – dijo sonriendo.

- Gracias profesor – Marian se apresuró a coger su mochila.

Sus amigas la habían dejado sola recogiéndolo todo. ¡Tendrán morro!... como se aprovechan de la novata… estaba pensando aquello, cuando una duda le asaltó.

- Profesor Backer – llamó no muy segura de lo que iba a decir.

- ¿Sí? – contestó este mientras seguía recogiendo.

- Me he fijado que va a formar un club de duelo junto a el profesor Scrimgeour … y me preguntaba… - Backer ya sabía lo que iba a decir así que se fue acercando poco a poco donde estaba ella.

- Que si puedes participar ¿no? – terminó la frase. Marian asintió con la cabeza.

- Ya se que es solo para alumnos a partir de cuarto curso, pero si usted intentara convencer al director para que admitiera también a los alumnos de tercero… - Backer la miró divertido.

- Tengo entendido que eres muy buena en defensa contra las artes oscuras – Marian bajó un poco la cabeza. Era cierto, pero le costaba admitirlo en público.

- S… sí señor – dijo tímidamente – no se me da mal – el profesor esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Bueno Marian. Debes entender que en tercer curso, no todos los alumnos tienen las técnicas necesarias para formar parte activa de un club de duelo – dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los pupitres para quedar a la misma altura que la chica – estoy seguro de que lo harías muy bien… pero el año que viene.

- Oh… - Marian se entristeció un poco – Bueno profesor, pues le deseo lo mejor para que el club salga bien… - Marian ya estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando un nuevo comentario de Backer la sorprendió.

- Ese enorme bajorrelieve que hay en la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras tiene unos ojos demasiado grandes… – él le guiñó un ojo y ella asintió con la cabeza sin saber muy bien a lo que se refería el profesor ¿bajorrelieve? ¿Ojos grandes?... pensaba ella mientras el profesor la miraba divertido. Marian de repente cayó en la cuenta y alzo la vista sorprendida haciendo que este pronunciara aún más su sonrisa.

- Gracias profesor – dijo agradecida.

- No hay de qué.

Marian salió de la clase dando vueltas a una cuestión ¿Qué es un bajorrelieve? Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando oyó unos gritos que hacían eco por todo el pasillo. Cuando dirigió su vista hacia donde provenían los gritos, se encontró con una escena que se estaba volviendo cada vez más común.

- ¡Eres una sabelotodo Evans! Siempre te tienes que salir con la tuya – gritaba James.

- ¡Déjame en paz Potter! ¡Olvídame! – gritaba a su vez Lily.

Remus y Peter intentaban calmar al moreno mientras Alice y Laura hacían lo propio con la pelirroja. Cuando Marian se disponía a ir hacia el lugar de la disputa, una voz la sobresaltó.

- Ya están otra vez – Sirius acababa de salir de no se sabe dónde.

- ¡Ay Black! ¡Que susto! – exclamó Marian ¿De dónde ha salido este? se preguntó.

- Será mejor que vayamos antes de que estos dos terminen haciendo alguna tontería – dijo él encaminándose hacia el sitio en cuestión seguido por Marian.

- ¡Eres una prepotente! – gritó James más fuerte.

- ¡No me hables nunca más en tu vida Potter! – dijo ella más roja que su propio pelo.

- ¡Pero que pasa aquí! – exclamaron Marian y Sirius en cuanto llegaron. James se deshizo de sus amigos, los cuales le tenían cogido y empezó a alejarse del lugar sin rumbo fijo.

- ¡James espera! – gritó Remus.

- ¡Vámonos! – dijo Lily a sus amigas.

Y en cuestión de segundos Sirius y Marian se quedaron en medio del patio interior sin saber qué decir. Esa discusión entre James y Lily había sido la más fuerte de todas.

- ¡Vamos Sirius! – gritó James.

- ¡Vamos Marian! – gritó a la vez Lily.

Ambos chicos se miraron sin comprender muy bien qué había pasado. Sirius se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Marian esperó un poco pensando en lo que había pasado Jimmy solo se porta así cuando le ha herido alguien a quien él qui… a quien él… no pudo acabar la frase en su mente ya que en aquello, **tanto su hermano como ella, eran iguales.**


	11. Noches en Vela

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**NOCHES EN VELA**

Las chicas estuvieron sin hablarse con los Merodeadores durante una semana. Ellas por solidarizarse con Lily, y ellos con James. Marian no hacía mucho caso de esas disputas al igual que Remus, pero la cosa parecía prolongarse demasiado.

James estaba histérico pues al día siguiente, se celebraba el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada contra Hufflepaff. Su primer partido. No hacía más que ir a entrenar a todas horas con Sirius, aunque este intentara escaquearse algunas veces pues la presión no iba con él. Tom Cullen les mataba a entrenamientos y tácticas de juego nuevas, lo que hacía que después de los entrenamientos, todos los jugadores presentaran unas pintas como si hubieran luchado contra mil Mortífagos en una batalla. El único que no se quejaba de todo el equipo era James.

- ¡Me muero! – exclamaba Sirius mientras se tiraba en un sofá de la sala común haciendo que Remus se tuviera que apartar por haberlo salpicado todo con barro.

- ¡Pero que mal hueles Sirius! – dijo este poniendo cara de asco. El moreno ni se inmutó, solo se quejaba.

- ¡Me duelen todos los huesos! – Sirius se lamentaba una y otra vez con los ojos cerrados y espatarrado en el sofá.

- Venga Sirius ¡No seas nenaza! – James acababa de entrar por el cuadro de la señora gorda tan sucio y maloliente como su amigo.

- ¡Por Melín Jimmy! ¿Has ido a entrenar o a revolcarte con los cerdos? – dijo Marian levantándose de la mesa donde estaba haciendo los deberes.

- ¡No veas la tormenta que está cayendo enana! – intentó disculparse James – pero el entrenamiento es vital. Además, entrenar en condiciones adversas nos beneficia.

- ¡Qué dices Jimmy! ¡Los rayos de la tormenta te han derretido el cerebro! – Sirius intentaba hablar desde su posición mientras Remus buscaba un sillón libre para seguir haciendo los deberes.

- Ya he acabado las tareas Remus – le dijo Marian viendo al chico mirar hacia todos lados – puedes sentarte en mi silla si quieres – ella le señaló el sitio y él dudó, pues allí estaban Lily, Alice y Laura mirándoles de reojo.

- No te preocupes por las chicas, no están enfadadas contigo precisamente – le susurró Marian al oído al ver las dudas de él. Este asintió tímidamente y fue directo al lugar.

Remus estaba un poco violento por la situación. Las chicas le miraban de reojo mientras se acercaba hacia ellas. Lily y Alice no estaban muy convencidas de la presencia de Remus allí pero Laura, al ver el apuro del Gryffindor, se apresuró a hacérselo más fácil.

- Espera que quite estos libros Lupin – Laura comenzó a despejar el trozo de mesa donde estaba Marian – Marian no conoce la frase "recoger los libros cuando se acaban los deberes" - Remus esbozó una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias – dijo aún tímido – ¿De verdad que no molesto? – Alice y Lily le analizaron con la mirada hasta que la final, esta última no pudo más que ablandarse al ver los preciosos ojos dorados de Remus Lupin mirándola.

- No Lupin, no te preocupes, la cosa no va contigo – Lily le mostró la silla para que se sentara a la vez que miraba de reojo a James con odio.

- ¡Eso Remus! ¡Alíate con el enemigo! – gritó James viendo dónde se acababa de sentar su amigo. Este no le hizo ni caso y comenzó ha hacer sus deberes.

- ¡No todo el mundo es como tú Potter! – gritó Laura bastante enfadada.

- ¡No estoy hablando contigo Meyer! – volvió a decir él.

- ¡Vale ya Jimmy! – le reprendió Marian – el problema lo tienes tú con Lily así que no metas a los demás en esto – James la miró con resentimiento – ¡Y no me mires así porque sabes que tengo razón!

- ¡Buah! – exclamó Sirius desde el sillón – no digas tonterías Potter. Cuando se meten con un Merodeador, se meten con todos – Sirius guiñó un ojo a James en señal de complicidad.

- ¿Merodeador? – preguntó Marian mirando a su hermano.

- Es nuestro nombre Potter – interrumpió Sirius antes de que James pudiera contestar mientras se incorporaba – todas las generaciones sabrán quienes fueron los legendarios Merodeadores de Hogwarts – y dicho esto volvió a tirarse en el sofá con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

- Ajá… - acertó a decir Marian mientras notaba que un olor a sudor y barro insoportable le llegaba de frente – Hueles fatal Black y no creo que te guste que las futuras generaciones te recuerden como el "Merocerdo" de Hogwarts ¿no? – aquel comentario provocó bastantes risas entre los alumnos que se encontraban cerca de ellos.

Sirius se levantó de un salto del sofá hacia las habitaciones. Aquello le había dolido, pues él era el único de los cuatro amigos que empezaba a cuidar un poco su aspecto. Al contrario que otros años, este curso se arreglaba más y se preocupaba de tener una fachada lo más decente posible la mayoría de las veces, cosa que a sus amigos y en especial a James, sacaba de quicio.

- ¡Esto sí que es gracioso! – exclamó Remus desde su sitio, haciendo que las chicas levantaran la cabeza de sus papiros – le digo a Sirius que huele fatal y que se vaya a duchar, y pasa de mí. Se lo dice Marian y le falta tiempo para salir como una bala hacia el baño - las chicas se miraron con una media sonrisa entre ellas, pero no dijeron nada.

Sirius estaba a punto de subir por las escaleras seguido de James, cuando se volteó para decir algo mientras un rayo iluminaba la sala común acompañado de un trueno tremendo.

- Y tú deberías lavarte las manos Potter – dijo con los ojos entornados – porque si no, toda la tinta de pergamino que tienes en los dedos se va a convertir en un tatuaje… ¡EM-PO-LLO-NA!

Marian se miró las manos inmediatamente mientras la gente le reía la gracia a Sirius. Efectivamente estaban llenas de tinta ¡Eso ha sido un golpe bajo! exclamó Marian para sí con rabia. Cuando fue a rebatirle, solo se encontró con James encogiéndose de hombros. De la presencia del "Merocerdo", no había ni rastro.

*****

Entre rayos, truenos y vientos huracanados propios del mes de noviembre, los alumnos se fueron a dormir, pues al día siguiente comenzaba la liga escolar de Quidditch y aquel año prometía ser muy emocionante.

Marian remoloneaba en su cama sin poder dormir con tanto trueno. No se explicaba cómo sus amigas no se despertaban con la que había montada fuera. Es más, roncaban a pierna suelta. Definitivamente, se puso su bata y zapatillas para bajar a la sala común y leer un poco ya que parecía que aquella noche iba a ser larga.

La sala estaba en penumbra. Solo la luz de la chimenea, aún encendida, iluminaba con colores dorados la estancia. Todo Estaba tranquilo, mudo… la torre dormía. Marian iba dispuesta a sentarse al lado de la chimenea, cuando vio a un chico moreno y con gafas sentado en el sofá mirando fijamente el fuego.

- ¿Jimmy? – preguntó ella débilmente mientras se acercaba.

- ¡Ay! – James pegó un brinco en el sofá – Enana, ¡Que susto me has dado! – exclamó con la mano en el pecho.

- ¡Schss! Que vas a despertar a todo el mundo – le reprendió ella sentándose en el sofá y bajando la voz.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó James mientras le hacía un hueco en el sofá.

- ¿y tú? – preguntó ella como contestación.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente el llameante fuego de la gran chimenea sin decir nada por unos minutos. Marian empezó a sentir un poco de frío pues el invierno estaba a las puertas y ya se empezaba a notar en Hogwarts. Su hermano, percatándose de ello, cogió una manta de otro sillón y se abrigaron con ella. Después de un rato, Marian decidió romper el hielo.

- No puedo dormir con los malditos truenos – dijo haciendo aspavientos hacia la ventana dónde el cielo rugía sin parar – no se como las chicas pueden conciliar el sueño con la que está cayendo.

James esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que Marian no vio, ya que tenía la mirada clavada en la tormenta. Luego se giró y vio que su hermano asentía levemente con la cabeza así que decidió cambiar de táctica para sonsacarle el motivo por el que estaba allí.

- ¿Nervioso por el partido Jimmy? – el la miró enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Tú que crees enana?- ¡BINGO! pensó ella.

- Pues no tienes porqué estarlo – James giró su cuerpo bruscamente hacia Marian haciendo que la manta se cayera al suelo.

- Cómo que no… ¿Y si la cago? ¿Y si no estoy a la altura? ¿y si me da una bludger y me caigo de la escoba? ¿Y si me equivoco de pelota y cojo una de ping-pong en vez de la snitch?

Los ojos de James destellaban preocupación. Marian recogió la manta del suelo volviendo a tapar a los dos con ella. Luego, cogió con suavidad la mano de su hermano mientras mostraba una sonrisa divertida.

- Primero, no la vas a cagar porque si no olería muy mal. Segundo, eres el chico más alto de tercer curso junto con Black así que por lo de la altura no te preocupes. Tercero, tienes alma de payaso, así que sabrás hacer malabares para no caerte de la escoba si te alcanza una bludger y cuarto… ¿qué es una pelota de ping-pong? – James la miró con la boca abierta para después empezar a reír a carcajada limpia por el comentario de su hermana. Ella sí que sabía como animarle, aunque fuera con esa clase de chorradas.

- ¡Eres la mejor enana! – y acercándola a él le dio un gran abrazo – y una payasita también – ella comenzó a reír.

- En serio Jimmy – Marian se separó del Gryffindor agarrándole por los hombros mientras le miraba fijamente – tienes un talento impresionante con la escoba, entrenas mucho y tienes verdadera pasión por el Quidditch – él paró de reír para mirarla también – y pase lo que pase mañana, estaré muy orgullosa de ti siempre.

James notó cómo se le empañaban un poco los ojos y comenzó a disimular diciendo que se le había metido algo en ojo. Marian, mirándole con ternura, le dio un abrazo como respuesta.

- Te quiero enana – ahora a la que se le escapaba una lágrima era a ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que su hermano no le decía literalmente que la quería y aquello, no se lo esperaba.

- Yo también Jimmy – después de ese momento de sentimentalismo fraternal, se recompusieron. Marian miró disimuladamente hacia las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de los chicos – Bueno, lo único de lo que te deberías de preocupar seriamente es de que te alcance una bludger – James la miró sin comprender – porque con lo torpe que es Black, seguro que te da con ella en vez de desviarla – acabó la frase con una sonrisa maliciosa. Tres…dos…uno…

- ¡Ey Potter! ¡No te pases!

Una silueta negra salía desde las escaleras de caracol provocando que Marian comenzara a reír como la bruja del Oeste del Mago de Oz. Al llegar donde estaban los hermanos Potter, Sirius se dio cuenta de la trampa de la chica.

- ¡Lo sabías! – exclamó con voz ofendida mientras la señalaba con el dedo.

- Pues claro que lo sabía Black – contestó ella burlonamente.

- ¡Schss! bajad la voz – James miraba para todos lados pues con aquel jaleo, no era de extrañar que la profesora McGonagall apareciera en la sala con su pijama escocés y su bata de guatiné. Al pensar en ello, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de James ¡Uf, qué asco!

Sirius se sentó al lado de Marian con el ceño fruncido viendo como los hermanos Potter, hacían tremendos esfuerzos por no soltar la más grande de las carcajadas. Al final reclinó su espalda en el posa brazos del sofá mientras encogía las piernas, rendido ante la trampa. Los pies de Sirius chocaron con los de Marian y ella notó que los tenía fríos, así que cogió otra manta y, disimulando que era para taparse ella, abrigó a la vez los pies de Sirius. Él se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada ya que con la sonrisa que se le había dibujado en su cara, era más que suficiente.

- ¿Tú también estás nervioso Sir? – preguntó James cuando pudo parar un poco de reír.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y, cambiando de postura, estiró las piernas en la mesa mientras apoyaba la espalda en el respaldo del sofá y cruzaba los brazos en la nuca. Había decidido moverse para no helar de frío los pies de Marian.

- Pues si te soy sincero, no – contestó con fingida despreocupación.

- No mientas Black – Marian aún se estaba riendo – si no, ¿Por qué estabas despierto? – este la miró entornando los ojos ¿Por qué lo tiene que analizar todo? pensó antes de contestar.

- Me despertó Jimmy cuando bajó a la sala - la explicación no fue muy convincente.

- ¡Venga ya! – exclamó James – tú no te despertarías ni aunque estuvieran trasplantando una mandrágora en la habitación. Sirius dudó.

- Vale… bueno, ese no es el tema que tratamos – dijo desviando el motivo – estamos aquí sin dormir por tu culpa, así que ya te estás calmando para poder descansar un poco porque si no mañana vas a confundir la snitch con una Quaffle.

- O con una de esas pelotas de ping-pong – apuntó Marian guiñándole un ojo a James.

- ¡Ala! ¡No os paséis! – protestó James molesto. Marian y Sirius sonrieron.

- Bueno chicos, es hora de ir a dormir – dijo Marian quitándose la manta para ponerse en pie – ¡Ah! Por cierto Jimmy, deberías hacer las paces con Lily antes de que un día de estos te eche una maldición – James entornó los ojos.

- Error Potter… - le susurró Sirius.

- ¡Ni en broma haría las paces con esa arpía! – dijo James algo exaltado mientras se levantaba de un salto – me da igual que sea tu amiga. No quiero tener nada que ver con esa niñata presumida que solo quiere ser la mejor en todo.

- Pues como nosotros Jimmy – dijo Sirius sentado aún en el sofá y mirando al fuego. Marian torció la cabeza ante aquel comentario.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir Black? – preguntó ella sin dar crédito – Sirius Black admitiendo su arrogancia… ¡Increíble! – él la miró pasivamente.

- Bueno, basta ya y a dormir – sentenció el moreno levantándose también de un brinco como James.

- Sí, dejemos el tema – zanjó James.

- Vale chicos, descansad y desayunad bien mañana. Estoy segura de que lo haréis muy bien y ganareis el partido – les animó Marian a modo de despedida. Aún veía a su hermano inquieto, mientras Sirius se rascaba un ojo y bostezaba por el sueño – buena suerte Jimmy – Marian le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a su hermano y se dirigió a las habitaciones con un ligero remordimiento. No sabía porqué.

- Gracias… ¡Por cierto enana! – ella se giró – pon un hechizo silenciador a la cama – en aquel momento, la Marian comprendió cómo sus amigas podían dormir con la tormenta. ¡Pero qué estúpida soy… y qué malas son ellas!

James subió a la habitación sin esperar a Sirius, pues este había ido a por un libro que se le había olvidado aquella tarde en las mesas redondas. Al volver, vio que Marian seguía allí, gesticulando graciosamente y enfadada.

- Ya te ha dicho Jimmy lo del hechizo silenciador ¿verdad? – preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó Marian – O sea que tú también lo sabías – dijo resentida. Sirius comenzó a reír mientras subía las escaleras lentamente.

- Una por otra Potter... – Marian entornó los ojos. Iba decidida a devolvérsela pero fueron otras palabras las que salieron de su boca.

- ¿Cómo es que estas tan tranquilo Black? – Sirius se paró en seco y volvió a bajar los dos peldaños que llevaba andados. Parecía como si hubiera esperado que Marian le volviera a decir algo. Él sonrió.

- Porque si uno de los dos pierde los nervios, el otro siempre tiene que estar sereno – Marian abrió los ojos de par en par ante aquella respuesta – Mi idea de un buen equipo está regida por las trés "C" – Marian alzó una ceja y Sirius siguió - Complementación, compenetración y confianza – Sirius la miró de frente – en eso consiste la amistad para mí.

Marian se quedó petrificada en el sitio. ¿Estoy hablando con Sirius Black? pensó para sí misma mientras echaba una ojeada para ver si había cámaras ocultas en la sala.

- Se que parecerá absurdo pero… - ella se mordió el labio inferior dudando. Luego, le miró de frente – cuida de Jimmy por favor – él sonrió.

- Con mi vida "Coletas", con mi vida.

De repente, Marian se fue acercando a él. Aquella escena le recordó a Sirius la fiesta de Halloween del curso pasado, cuando se sintió imnotizado por ella al final del juego. Pero aquella vez era distinto y no sabía porqué. Se volvió a quedar petrificado viendo como ella avanzaba hacia él con decisión. Cada vez estaba más cerca. Sirius empezó a tensarse bastante, pero no podía moverse, no quería moverse. De repente, vio cómo Marian se alzaba de puntillas, le cogía por los hombros para mantener el equilibrio y le daba un beso en la mejilla al igual que lo había hecho antes con su hermano. Luego, clavó sus hermosos ojos azules en los grises de Sirius.

- Buena suerte Sirius – y dicho esto se marchó. El remordimiento de antes había desaparecido.

En aquel momento, la cara de Sirius competía seriamente con el color de pelo de Lily pues aquello fue algo que nunca habría esperado. No de Marian Potter. Sentía que no se podía mover y que la mejilla le ardía. El olor de Marian, se había quedado en su nariz y en su memoria. Olía a vainilla y nunca se había fijado en ello hasta aquel momento. Luego, comenzó a recordar que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le daba un beso como ese, desinteresado. Se quedó paralizado viendo como la chica subía las escaleras y **un millón de incómodas mariposas empezaron a revolotear en su estómago.**


	12. El Partido

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**EL PARTIDO**

Algo se movía nerviosamente por la habitación. Remus abrió un ojo para ver que diantres pasaba y encontró a sus dos amigos morenos corriendo de un lado para otro de la habitación. Se desperezó e incorporó de la cama sin hacer ruido. Ni James ni Sirius se dieron cuenta de que se había despertado, mejor dicho, de que le habían despertado. Por Merlín que hoy es domingo… ¡Los domingos son para dormir hasta las doce! se quejaba Remus sin decir una palabra.

Sirius deja ya de moverte porque me va a dar algo – James se frotaba las manos como si se las estuviera lavando.

Es que no encuentro mi fijador de pelo – dijo el aludido como si aquello fuera lo más horrible del mundo.

¡FIJADOR! – exclamó James – Pero Sir, vas a jugar tu primer partido de Quidditch… ¡¿Y solo te preocupa tu pelo?! – James gesticulaba de manera exagerada con las manos, provocando la risa de Remus – ¡No hay quien te entienda! – James dio una patada al suelo y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Qué presumido te has vuelto Sirius – comentó Remus mientras se levantaba de la cama. Sirius se dio la vuelta y vio a su amigo dirigirse al baño – todo un Black – remató sin darse la vuelta.

Pues si tanto os molesta que me arregle… - dijo Sirius pensativo – …un momento. ¡Sois vosotros los que tenéis que empezar a cuidar vuestra imagen! – dijo ofendido - ¡Tenemos que convertirnos en leyenda! – a Remus se le escapó una carcajada desde el baño.

Claro, no podemos pasar a la historia como los "Merocerdos" de Hogwarts ¿verdad Sirius? - dijo vacilando al moreno y haciendo que éste entornara los ojos con resentimiento al recordar las palabras de cierta Gryffindor el día anterior.

¡Potter está loca!

En el otro extremo de la torre, las chicas ya se habían despertado. Marian fue la última en salir de la cama a regañadientes ya que, entre la tormenta y la charla con su hermano y Sirius abajo, no había dormido más que unas horas. También había influido el hecho de que Lily había puesto a toda pastilla la canción de _Los Beatles_ " A hard day´s night". ¿Tendrán mala leche? pensó Marian sintiendo como sus ganas de estrangular a sus amigas aumentaban por momentos. Al final acabó levantándose de mala gana para bajar a desayunar.

Me podíais haber dicho que utilizabais hechizos silenciadores por la noche – recriminó Marian con un cierto tono molesto mientras atravesaba la sala común detrás de Lily y Alice.

Tampoco es para tanto Mary - Alice casi no podía reprimir la risa.

Si. Además, al final pudiste dormir ¿no? – colaboró Lily en el vacile.

Sí, pero gracias a que Jimmy me dijo que utilizabais hechizos silenciadores… ¡Sois malas! – Marian se sentó enfurruñada en el sofá con los brazos cruzados para esperar a Laura.

¿Viste a Potter por la noche? – preguntó Lily extrañada.

Sí. ¿Está prohibido que vea a mi hermano? – Lily alzó una ceja y Marian comprendió que se había pasado - Estaba en la sala común nervioso por el partido de hoy – rectificó mientras rastreaba con la mirada la sala en busca de James - Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?

Se fue hace un rato a desayunar, Potter – en aquel momento, Sirius bajaba por las escaleras seguido de Remus, Frank, Seamus, Kevin y Peter.

Ah – dijo ella un poco avergonzada al recordar el beso que le había dado por la noche – Vale Black, gracias. – Sirius le guiñó un ojo y ella notó cómo sus mejillas se ponían del color de Alice en aquel momento ya que Frank le estaba sonriendo. Lily se dio cuenta.

¡Hasta luego chicas! – exclamó Frank mirando directamente a Alice.

¿Qué ha pasado con Black, Mary? – preguntó Lily una vez que los chicos atravesaron el cuadro.

¿Nos vamos chicas? – interrumpió Laura bajando por las escaleras ajena a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Sí – Marian volvió en sí y se levantó de un salto del sofá.

Eso, no perdamos tiempo – la siguió Alice con la misma rapidez.

¿Les pasa algo a éstas? – preguntó en un susurro Laura a Lily.

Eso me gustaría saber a mí – Lily observaba con los ojos entornados a sus amigas mientras salían por el cuadro de la Señora Gorda – Aunque todo apunta a que sí.

*****

En el Gran Comedor había un revuelo increíble. Alumnos inquietos hablando más alto de lo normal y portando estandartes y banderitas, formaban la estampa típica que presentaba el castillo cuando había partido de Quidditch. Los Hufflepuff miraban mal a los Gryffindor y viceversa, ya que el primer enfrentamiento era contra sus casas. James ya estaba desayunando con el equipo, cuando llegaron todos a la mesa.

¡Buenos días chicos! – exclamó Marian con una sonrisa en los labios a la vez que le despeinaba a su hermano su ya alborotado cabello. Él no contestó, hecho que no pasó por alto Tom Cullen, el capitán del equipo.

Buenos días – saludaron los demás.

Se te han pegado las sábanas, Black – bufó Tom al golpeador ligeramente molesto.

No encontraba el fijador de pelo Tom… para jugar un partido hay que estar perfecto ¿no lo sabías? – comentó James sarcásticamente a la vez que miraba a Sirius. Marian y las chicas intentaron aguantar la risa bajo la mirada matadora de Sirius y la divertida del resto del equipo.

¡Cierra el pico Jimmy! – le reprendió Sirius mientras se sentaba a su lado cogiendo una manzana y mordiéndola de una forma un tanto agresiva.

Estáis muy risueños esta mañana – un chico de pelo castaño, alto y muy guapo se acercó a ellos. – No creo que después del partido estéis igual.

Cómo siempre tan oportuno hermanito – bufó Tom sin mirarle siquiera.

Me parece que ya viene otra pelea de los hermanos Cullen - comentó Jack Johnson por lo bajo.

¿Son hermanos? – Marian no dejaba de escrutar al nuevo chico.

Sí. Ethan Cullen es de cuarto año, de Ravenclaw – volvió a decir Johnson mientras veían como los hermanos empezaban a discutir – es golpeador del equipo y…

Uno de los ligones oficiales de Hogwarts – sentenció Mark Shoot – tiene a medio colegio suspirando por él.

No me digas… – Marian comenzó a alzar una ceja. Vaya presumido… parece otro Black Marian observaba al chico mientras pensaba aquello y por un momento, sus miradas se cruzaron.

Marian, ¿vienes a desayunar de una vez? – gritó Lily unos sitios más adelante.

¡Voy! – contestó mientras apartaba la vista de Ethan Cullen y se giraba hacia el equipo.

Buena suerte chicos. Estaré en primera fila para no perderme nada – Marian intentó mostrar la mejor de sus sonrisas para animarles. Todos asintieron bastante nerviosos y Tom le guiñó un ojo bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano y Cris Dawson.

Será pelota… – le susurró Sirius a Remus. Este simplemente suspiró hacia el comentario mordaz de su amigo.

*****

El bullicio en el estadio de Quidditch del colegio retumbaba a kilómetros. Todos los alumnos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff tenían pancartas para animar a sus equipos.

James estaba nerviosísimo. Sentía como las piernas le temblaban mientras se ataba mágicamente los cordones de las zapatillas del uniforme. Sirius estaba también bastante nervioso, pero no tanto como su amigo. El pitido que avisaba a los jugadores de que tenían que hacer su entrada en el campo, acababa de sonar.

Bueno chicos – comenzó Tom – Hemos entrenado muy duro. Sabemos que los Hufflepuff son buenos, pero nosotros hemos mejorado mucho y estoy seguro de que ganaremos – a James le sorprendía la enorme tranquilidad y seguridad con la que les hablaba el capitán.

¡No decepcionaremos a la afición! – gritó Shoot desde su sitio.

Buen juego y mucha cabeza, chicos – aconsejó Cris Dawson, que no había dicho nada hasta el momento – ¡Les machacaremos!

¡A POR ELLOS! – exclamaron todos a modo de grito de guerra mientras se colocaban para salir, precedidos por el capitán.

Las compuertas del vestuario se abrieron dando paso a un griterío que se incrementó notablemente con la salida de ambos equipos al campo. Las chicas se colocaron bastante cerca a petición de Marian. No les hacía mucha gracia el Quidditch, sobretodo a Lily, pero sabían lo importante que era para la morena ver el primer partido de su hermano así que tuvieron que ceder.

¡Vaya juego más absurdo! – comentó Lily intentando hacerse oír por encima del griterío mientras se sentaba, cruzaba las piernas y abría un libro.

Eres de lo que no hay Lil – le recriminó Laura – A mí tampoco me entusiasma el Quidditch pero por lo menos, apoyo al equipo de mi casa.

¡¿Apoyar a Potter, yo?! – gritó ella – ¡¡Ni en broma!! – cerró el libro – El día en que apoye en algo a James Potter estaré loca de…

¡Ahí salen! – gritó Marian sin dejar terminar la frase a Lily.

Sus amigas pusieron los ojos en blanco, pues la chica seguía en sus trece. ¿Realmente odiaba tanto a James Potter?

¡Ey chicas! – llamó Seamus Fletcher seguido de Frank, Neville y Mathew Wine.

¡¿Qué tal?! – saludó Marian efusivamente con los brazos haciéndoles señas exageradas para que fueran a su sitio. Lily sentía vergüenza ajena de los espectáculos que a veces ofrecía su amiga – ¡Aquí hay sitio!

Cuando llegaron, Marian se las ingenió para que Frank se sentara justamente al lado de Alice, lo que hizo que la chica la acribillara con la mirada. Él no dudó un instante en sentarse. Marian se sentó al lado de Neville y Seamus, el cual también captó la directa de la morena.

¡AUPA LOS LEONES! – gritaban por un bando los Gryffindor.

¡ANIMO TEJONES! – gritaban los Hufflepuff.

La profesora Hooch se posicionó entre los dos equipos flanqueada por ambos capitanes para tirar el Galeón de oro que adjudicaría el equipo que iba a comenzar.

Saque para Gryffindor – anunció – Quiero juego limpio chicos.

Ambos capitanes se dieron la mano deportivamente y todos los componentes del equipo tomaron posiciones en el campo. Marian miraba a su hermano con entusiasmo. Éste, la miró por un momento y ella alzó los pulgares para animarle, el sonrió nerviosamente.

¡A por ellos Jimmy! – gritó por encima de todos.

James, al ver a su hermana tan ilusionada, cogió más confianza. La señora Hooch abrió el baúl de las bolas y salió la Snitch disparada a la vez que las Bludger. Una le pasó rozando a Sirius y James intentó visualizar la diminuta pelota dorada, pero ya era invisible. Seguidamente, los tres cazadores del equipo centraron su vista en la Quaffle que aún seguía en el baúl. La señora Hooch hizo sonar el silbato y la última pelota salió disparada hacia arriba.

¡Y comienza el partido! – anunció Kevin Slogan, el chico de Gryffindor que comentaba los partidos – Johnson ha cogido la Quaffle que pasa en seguida a la imbatible Cris Dawson que… ¡Marca el primer tanto para Gryffindor! – los Gryffindor estallaron en gritos ante el tanto mientras los Hufflepuff abucheaban – Tiene la Quaffle Liam Cadwallader de Hufflepuff – seguía Slogan - Se mueve muy rápido hacia la portería enemiga. Cadwallader se prepara para el lanzamiento y… ¡Una Bludger tirada por Black evita de una manera limpia el lanzamiento de Cadwallader! Parece que el nuevo fichaje Gryffindor dará que hablar – Sirius esbozó una sonrisa mientras se disponía a seguir el juego.

¡Bien hecho Black! – gritó Tom Baker desde la portería.

¡Y tiene la Quaffle Gryffindor de nuevo! – continuó Slogan – Johnson va como una bala pero… excepcional bludger de Boris Cronen que desvía la Quaffle. La pelota está en el aire y hacia ella se dirigen Dawson y Cadwallader como unas balas y… lo coge Cadwallader ya que otra Bludger lanzada esta vez por Harrison Ellard, le ha cortado el paso a la cazadora Gryffindor.

¿Dónde está Jimmy? – preguntó Marian a Laura y Remus barriendo con la mirada el cielo.

¡Allí está! – Remus señaló a un poste.

¡Potter parece que ha visto la snitch! – gritó Slogan – se lanza en picado hacia el centro del campo. La buscadora de Hufflepuff se ha dado cuenta y va directa también. ¡Un momento! Una bludger lanzada por Black evita que Anna Love pueda coger la snitch haciendo que esta vuelva a escapar.

¡Gracias Sir! – gritó James a su amigo.

¡A por "La Dorada" Jimmy! – dijo Sirius viendo con enorme satisfacción cómo toda la grada de Gryffindor aplaudía su jugada.

Tiene la Quaffle Irma White de Hufflepuff. Se lo pasa a Monica Lewis que ¡Marca! ¡10 puntos para Hufflepuff y empate! – gritó Slogan – El juego lo tiene Gryffindor. Dawson sale disparada hacia la portería donde la espera Amos Diggory el guardameta de Hufflepuff. Dawson va a tirar y… ¡otros 10 puntos para Gryffindor! ¡ANIMO CHICOS! – gritó Slogan a favor de su casa.

¡Señor Slogan! – le reprendió la profesora McGonagall – ¡Sea imparcial!

Sí profesora lo sien… ¡Y vuelve a Marcar Hufflepuff gracias a una excepcional jugada de Cadwallader! Parece que Tom Baker se está enfureciendo…

¡Anímo Tom! – gritaban sus fans Gryffindor – ¡Eres el mejor!

Johnson vuelve a tener la Quaffle. ¡Cuidado! Una bludger tirada por Boris Cronen va directa a él…. ¡Sí! ¡Es interceptada por Black en una maniobra magistral! Este chico es un descubrimiento – Boris entornó los ojos hacia Sirius clavándole la mirada a la vez que este sonrió desafiante. Sirius estaba muy cerca de las gradas, cuando distinguió unas voces entre todas.

¡Muy bien Black! ¡Ánimo! – eran Marian y Laura las que lo animaban junto con Remus, Peter y los demás.

¡Venga Sir, el partido es vuestro! – gritó Peter.

El chico sonrió hacia sus amigos y recordó el beso de Marian la noche anterior y, como si de una inyección de adrenalina se tratara, se dirigió de nuevo al centro del campo para desviar otra Bludger directa a Marta Hinggins, cazadora de Gryffindor.

¡Wow! Qué partidazo ¿no? – se atrevió a decir Frank a Alice pues hasta aquel momento no habían hablado casi nada.

S… sí – tartamudeó ella – los chicos han entrenado duro.

¿Qué tal te va el gorro multiusos? – él la miró fijamente.

¡Oh! Muy bien, la verdad es que está genial. Ahora que empieza el invierno me viene… - Alice torció la vista hacia Frank. Ambos se quedaron mirando por un momento. Él los hermosos ojos café de ella y ella su sonrisa arrebatadora - … muy bien. – acabó la frase en un susurro y ambos torcieron la vista hacia el partido rojos como un tomate.

Mientras todo aquello ocurría en las gradas, el partido seguía su curso frenético. James se estaba empezando a desesperar. Veía como cada vez le costaba más marcar a su equipo y él era incapaz de ver la snitch ¡¿Dónde esta la maldita pelota?! exclamaba para sí mismo una y otra vez. Ya estaba a punto de enloquecer, cuando vio un destello dorado en una de las torres de las gradas. Sin dudar ni un segundo, se lanzó en picado hacia aquello pidiendo porque fuera la snitch y… ¡BINGO! La diminuta pelota aleteaba entorno a la torreta.

¡Love! ¡La snitch está allí! – gritó Amos Diggory a la buscadora de Hufflepuff, la cual no era muy buena.

¡Vamos Jimmy! ¡Corre! – gritaba Marian como una loca.

¡Ánimo Potter! – exclamaba a coro toda la grada de Gryffindor.

James sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. No podía defraudar a su casa, no podía defraudar a su equipo y sobretodo, no podía defraudar a su hermana la cual confiaba en él ciegamente. Aquel último pensamiento hizo que su cometa 73 fuera como una bala en pos de la snitch. Miró hacia atrás y vio cómo la buscadora de Hufflepuff le pisaba los talones. No podía perder. En las gradas, la expectación era máxima. Todos coreaban el nombre de James animando a su buscador e incluso, Lily se levantó también de su asiento como todos los demás. ¿Estaba nerviosa?

¡Potter está a punto de coger la snitch! – gritaba entusiasmado Slogan – pero le sigue muy de cerca Love – ¡Ánimo Potter!

¡SEÑOR SLOGAN! – gritó la profesora McGonagall viendo el claro favoritismo del Gryffindor.

Lo siento profesora… se me escapó… ¡Un momento! ¡Cadwallader acaba de Marcar para Hufflepuff! La cosa está que arde, todo depende de los buscadores.

¡Vamos Dawson! – gritaba el capitán de Gryffindor desde su posición – ¡Hay que marcar más tantos! – ella asintió y fue como derecha hacia el cazador de Hufflepuff, quitándole la Quaffle con gran maestría.

Y Dawson vuelve a arrebatarle la Quaffle a Hufflepuff, lanza a puerta y… ¡OTROS 10 PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR! – anunció Slogan secándose el sudor con la palma de la mano – están muy justos en puntuación. Potter tiene que coger de inmediato la snitch si Gryffindor quiere ganar.

James oía vagamente los comentarios del partido y cada vez se le hacía un nudo más grande en el estómago. Todo dependía de él. Cuando tuvo la snitch a dos metros, se puso en cuclillas sobre la escoba para tener más alcance. Aquello solo lo había practicado con Sirius durante el verano haciendo el tonto con la escoba. Se arriesgaba demasiado, pero era la única forma de alcanzar la pelota dorada antes que su contrincante.

¡Cógela Jimmy! – gritaba Sirius – ¡Llevamos 20 puntos de ventaja! ¡ANIMO!

PUEDO HACERLO, PUEDO HACERLO… gritaba James para sí mismo estirando cada vez más el brazo.

Un poco más… ¡¡UN POCO MÁS!! – decían Marian y su hermano a la vez, cada uno desde su posición.

¡Potter está apunto de coger la snitch! – gritaba Slogan ya de pie – parece que Love no puede alcanzarlo, pero la snitch es muy rápida… ¡¡SÍ!! ¡¡JAMES POTTER ACABA DE COGER LA SITCH!! ¡¡GRYFFINDOR GANA EL PRIMER PARTIDO DE LA TEMPORADA!! – Slogan empezó a hacer un baile raro con los brazos. La profesora no le reprendió con la emoción pues su casa, Gryffindor, había ganado.

¡¡BRAVO JIMMY!! – gritó Sirius volando hacia él.

¡ERES EL MEJOR! – vitoreaban los chicos saltando hacia el campo.

¡¡ESE ES MI HERMANO!! – gritaba Marian señalando a James desde abajo con orgullo de hermana.

El estadio estalló en alegría. Todos los Gryffindor saltaron de las gradas para vitorear a su equipo. Marian intentó hacerse hueco entre la multitud que felicitaba a su hermano y al resto del equipo. Después de unos cuantos empujones y varios pisotones, al final consiguió llegar hasta él.

¡ERES EL MEJOR BUSCADOR DEL MUNDO JIMMY! – James se giró y la cogió en brazos zarandeándola hacia todos lados. Luego Sirius y él se abrazaron como nunca lo habían hecho.

**¡¡HEMOS GANADO!!** – gritaron a la vez.


	13. La Autorizacion Primera Parte

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**LA AUTORIZACIÓN**

Gryffindor estuvo celebrando la victoria del partido hasta la saciedad, haciendo que los Hufflepuff chirriaran los dientes. Sirius y James habían sido las grandes sorpresas del partido y ahora todo el mundo les idolatraba. Ellos se hinchaban como pavos reales haya por donde iban pues les habían salido fans por todos lados. Su éxito había sido rotundo y su ego aumentaba cada día más cosa que, por supuesto, ponía enferma a Lily Evans.

¡Guau! Menudo partidazo el de ayer ¿Eh, chicas? – Marian caminaba por los corredores dando pequeños saltos, lo que hacía que su mochila la echara para atrás en algunas ocasiones por el peso.

El equipo jugó genial – comentó Laura mientras se rehacía su coleta – Tú también te lo pasaste muy bien ¿no Alice? – Alice estaba en la inopia mirando al suelo mientras asía con fuerza una carpeta contra su pecho – ¡Alice!

¡¿Eh?! – Alice pegó un bote del susto y las tres chicas se echaron a reír – ¡Vale ya, chicas! – exclamó un poco enfadada y roja de vergüenza.

¿Sabes cual fue el resultado del partido Alice? – Marian pronunció aquellas palabras con un tono maligno mientras guiñaba un ojo a sus amigas.

Pues… - Alice se quedó con la boca abierta. Había estado en las nubes durante todo el partido y no se había enterado de nada. Sus amigas volvieron estallar en carcajadas.

No puedes ocultar la evidencia, Al – Lily se acercó y la despeinó un poco con la mano haciendo que la chica perdiera definitivamente los nervios.

¡TEMA TABÚ! – gritó sin percatarse del sobresalto de algunos alumnos que caminaban cerca.

¿Qué es "Tema tabú"? – preguntó una voz socarrona detrás de ellas – Lily no se giró para ver quien les hablaba pues conocía demasiado bien aquella voz.

Piérdete Potter – Los cuatro Merodeadores acababan de pasar por su lado. Remus, Peter y Sirius ya había sacado ventaja a James, pero este se quedó rezagado con un solo objetivo.

¿No estás contenta porque haya ganado tu casa el partido de ayer? – preguntó con una sonrisa maligna. Marian le hacía señas desde el otro lado para que se fuera pues sabía que la pelirroja iba a saltar de un momento a otro a su yugular.

El Quidditch me aburre y me parece un juego estúpido – James torció el gesto para después volver a mirar a su hermana rodando los ojos mientras ella vocalizaba sin palabras _¡No lo hagas!_

¿Te aburre un partido incluso con un buscador tan bueno como yo? – Lily le miró de sopetón dispuesta a darle un mamporro, pero solo le dio tiempo a ver la sonrisa socarrona de James antes de salir pitando en busca de sus amigos.

Tu hermano es subnormal – comentó Lily apretando los dientes mientras observaba cómo se iba el Gryffindor. Marian bajó la cabeza mientras la meneaba con un gesto negativo.

Lo se.

*****

Todos los alumnos estaban estudiando para los primeros exámenes parciales del año. Normalmente, los profesores no solían ser muy duros en aquellas fechas cercanas a las vacaciones de Navidad, pero les llenaban de trabajos de investigación para entregar después de las vacaciones, día sí y día también. Marian estaba un poco agobiada ya que tenía que presentar mil trabajos para segundo curso y otros tantos para tercero.

El profesor Flitwick se ha pasado con el trabajo de Encantamientos – se quejaba Peter en el desayuno.

Ya, no tienen piedad… ¡Qué estamos casi en Navidad, por Merlín! – dijo James cogiendo una tostada.

Por cierto – cortó Remus – ¿Cuando será la primera visita a Hogsmeade? Normalmente es en estas fechas ¿no?

Sí, pero el año pasado se retrasaron bastante – comentó Frank llenando su vaso de zumo de calabaza.

¡Qué cutres! – exclamó James haciendo aspavientos – esperamos dos años para poder salir por una vez de estas paredes durante el curso y encima se hacen de rogar – comentó moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

No mostréis la comida a los hambrientos… - protestó Neville, pues él estaba en segundo y aún no se les permitía ir al pueblo mágico a los de aquel curso. Frank le miró compasivo.

Si quieres algo de Hogsmeade, te lo puedo traer – le sugirió.

Bueno, no creo que tarden mucho en anunciarlo – comentó por otro lado Seamus mientras leía pasivamente el diario "El Profeta".

Claro, tú ya has ido a Hogsmeade y no te hace tanta ilusión – volvió a protestar James - Pero nosotros… - de repente cayó en la cuenta de que Sirius no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto. Y aquello si que era raro.

En aquel momento, la profesora McGonagall se levantó de la mesa de los profesores para pedir silencio. El director Dumbledore iba a hablar. El hombre, se levantó sin prisa indicando a la profesora que se sentara mientras miraba a los alumnos bastante divertido. La noticia parecía ser buena.

Buenos días alumnos. – comenzó – Solo quería anunciar que la primera y tan esperada visita a nuestro pueblo vecino, Hogsmeade, se realizará este fin de semana – todo el Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos. Mejor dicho, los alumnos a partir de tercer curso estallaron en aplausos. Los demás simplemente resoplaban – Ya sabéis que solo pueden ir los alumnos a partir de tercer curso – miró compasivo a los de los cursos inferiores – la paciencia es una gran virtud chicos…

¡Ya está filosofando! – exclamó Mathew Wine, el amigo de Neville.

Podéis permanecer en el pueblo durante todo el día – prosiguió el director – Los carruajes saldrán a las diez de la mañana y volverán cada dos horas, de tal forma que si a alguno le apetece regresar al castillo antes de tiempo, no habrá problema. El último carruaje saldrá de Hogsmeade a las siete de la tarde para que os de tiempo a llegar para cenar.

¡Qué guay! ¡Nos dejan todo el día! – exclamó Laura emocionada.

¿Piensas estar todo el día en el pueblo? – preguntó Lily apartando la vista de su libro.

¡Pues claro! – contestó Alice por Laura – A saber cuando podremos volver.

Solo espero – continuó el profesor – que sean responsables – su porte se tornó más serio - Quiero avisarles de que, si alguien pierde el último carruaje, será sancionado sin poder volver a Hogsmeade en lo que resta de curso – los alumnos ya casi no le prestaban atención – sin más, espero que se lo pasen muy bien.

Laura y Alice ya estaban haciendo planes para la salida del fin de semana. Lily pasaba bastante del tema, pues estaba un tanto agobiada con los exámenes parciales. Marian por otro lado, no hacía más que beber té y tomar notas en una libreta.

¿Tú también pasas de la visita a Hogsmeade, Mary? – preguntó Laura viendo la actitud pasiva de la chica.

No es que pase, pero supongo que no me dejarán ir – contestó ella un poco triste.

¿Y eso? Estas en tercero y por lo tanto, puedes ir - afirmó Alice.

Y en segundo también, Al – apuntó la morena cerrando la libreta – En teoría, pertenezco a segundo curso así que no creo que me dejen salir – comenzó a recoger sus cosas y dio el último sobro al tazón de té.

Ten cuidado con el té Mary… - le advirtió Lily la cual veía cómo su amiga volvía a obsesionarse con aquella bebida estimulante.

No te preocupes Lil – Marian sonrió restándole importancia – Me voy a Pociones de segundo ¡Os veo luego chicas!

Mientras, Los Merodeadores también hacían planes para la esperada visita mientras salían del comedor. Sirius se quedó un poco rezagado, pero los demás no se dieron cuenta. Estaba paseando solo, cuando vio a su hermano en el corredor de enfrente y, en un impulso, le llamó.

¡Regulus! – el Slytherin se volteó y al ver quien le llamaba, abrió los ojos de par en par. No obstante, ambos hermanos se acercaron.

¿Desde cuando has vuelto a hablarme? – preguntó el menor de ellos con cierta suspicacia.

No digas tonterías – la voz de Sirius era tajante – ¿Sabes si padre dijo algo de mi autorización para ir a Hogsmeade antes de venir al colegio? – la pregunta sorprendió a Regulus.

Creí que padre te la había dado – contestó – pero ya sabes que madre…

No quería – completó Sirius entornando los ojos mientras miraba al vacío – le habrá persuadido para que no me la envíe. La muy…

Escríbeles – sugirió Regulus antes de que Sirius dijera alguna barbaridad sobre su madre.

¡NI EN BROMA! – exclamó más alto de lo que le hubiera gustado. Regulus se encogió de hombros.

Pues entonces ya sabes lo que hay – remató dispuesto a irse – Pero deberías tratar de hacer las paces con madre - Sirius le acribilló con la mirada – el único que sale perdiendo de todo esto eres tú, Sirius.

Sabes perfectamente que aún no me perdona que pertenezca a Gryffindor – Sirius bajó la cabeza – Su hijito predilecto eres tú. Un Slytherin.

¡Cállate Sirius! – exclamó Regulus perdiendo la paciencia – No tienes ni idea…

El que no tiene ni idea de nada eres tú, Regulus, así que no me cuentes tus historias – le cortó su hermano con dureza – bastante tengo ya con las mías - y con las mismas, se fue dando grandes zancadas.

Marian oyó el final de la conversación desde una estatua cercana. Pasaba por allí en aquel momento, y no pudo evitar quedarse a ver lo que pasaba. Ni siquiera se imaginaba que los hermanos Black pudieran hablarse. La verdad es que le dio bastante pena, tanto por Regulus como por Sirius. Por aquello, empezó a comprender un poco más el tremendo apego que tenía Sirius con su hermano James. Aún así, decidió actuar.

¡Hola Regulus! – le saludó haciendo como si viniera corriendo. Había que disimular. El chico se giró.

Ah, hola Marian – contestó vagamente.

¿Vas a Pociones? – preguntó la morena para iniciar una conversación.

Sí – su respuesta no podía ser más seca.

¿Te pasa algo? – volvió a preguntar intencionadamente la Gryffindor. El chico dudó.

No – contestó finalmente – son… tonterías.

¿Seguro que son tonterías? – insistió ella. Él la miró con duda pero la expresión de Marian le inspiraba confianza. Siempre había sido así.

He hablado con mi hermano – Regulus volvió a bajar la cabeza. Ella se la alzó con la mano, haciendo que el chico se estremeciera casi imperceptiblemente pero lo suficiente para que Marian se diera cuenta.

No es tan malo como parece – fue lo único que le dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas y Regulus captó enseguida la indirecta de la chica. Aún así, le fastidiaba que lo defendiera.

Nos has oído ¿verdad? – preguntó finalmente con tristeza.

Lo siento Reg, no era mi intención… - se disculpó un poco avergonzada.

Bueno, no te preocupes. No creo que vuelvas a presenciar algo así. Ya sabes que no nos hablamos – y con aquella respuesta, Regulus dio por zanjada la conversación con respecto a su hermano – ¿Nos vamos a clase? – Marian le miró compasiva pues Sirius era demasiado rudo con él. Ella asintió y se marcharon hablando de otros temas.

*****

Mientras, los alumnos de tercero tenían la primera hora libre. Se fueron a la sala común para acabar, en teoría, el trabajo de Encantamientos que les había mandado el profesor Flitwick. Por supuesto, Los Merodeadores hicieron de todo menos los deberes.

Bueno chicos, ¿qué tenemos? – preguntó James mientras Peter sacaba un cuaderno de notas de su mochila.

A ver, a ver… - lo abrió y empezó a ojear lo escrito – ¡Buf! Lo llevamos bastante mal – comentó enseñándole el cuaderno a James – Necesitamos saber como mezclar de manera correcta todos estos hechizos.

Merodeadores, esto no puede ser. Necesitamos investigar más. Estoy seguro de que este castillo guarda más secretos de los que aparenta – James señalaba con la mano toda la estancia – Sir… - en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que su amigo no estaba – ¿Dónde se ha metido Sirius?

¡Aquí! – exclamó un chico moreno atravesando el cuadro de la señora gorda en aquel momento – ¿Qué pasa?

¿Dónde te habías metido? – preguntó Peter un poco impaciente.

Eh… bueno, yo… - estaba claro que no quería comentarles a sus amigos que no iba a poder ir a Hogsmeade porque sus padres no habían firmado la autorización.

Chicos, deberíamos empezar a hacer el trabajo de Encantamientos… – comentó Remus vagamente sin obtener respuesta de sus amigos, pues seguían con las narices pegadas a unos planos.

Sirius, hay que completar el mapa – dijo James cerrando el cuaderno. Remus se estaba enfadando por momentos.

¿Completar el mapa? – preguntó Peter sin saber a qué se referían – ¿Habéis comenzado a trazar el mapa?

Sí, veréis – se dispuso a explicar Sirius – Este verano, Jimmy y yo comenzamos a hacer bocetos del mapa y…

¡Me voy! – Remus comenzó a recoger de forma un tanto agresiva sus cosas ante la sorprendida mirada del resto de los Merodeadores.

Pe… ¡pero Rem! ¿A dónde vas? – James se temía lo peor.

A hacer el trabajo de Encantamientos a la biblioteca – respondió el aludido con voz dura.

El trabajo… ¡Oh! Vale, sí, claro. – James cerró el plano y recogió sus cosas también – Vamos chicos. – tanto Peter como Sirius, no creían lo que estaban viendo. ¡James dejando el proyecto del mapa por hacer los deberes!

¿Estás loco? – dijo Sirius en voz baja, obteniendo una mirada de James que no daba lugar a réplica. Remus ya salía por el cuadro.

¿Queréis otra bronca como la de hace unas semanas? – preguntó inquisitivamente.

Sirius y peter comprendieron al momento sus intenciones y recogieron sus cosas pues no querían que Remus se volviera a enfadar por su culpa. Además, les venía muy bien hacer el trabajo con él, pues era el más organizado y estudioso de los cuatro.

*****

La primera clase de la mañana ya se había acabado y los chicos de segundo curso salían de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. En aquella ocasión, el profesor Scrimgeour les había dado una clase práctica sobre hechizos aturdidores de primer nivel. Marian siempre sorprendía en aquella clase. Realmente se le daban muy bien la asignatura al igual que a Regulus con quien compartía aquella clase. El profesor Scrimgeor, impartía clases prácticas casi siempre así que Marian estaba encantada. Scrimgeor era auror, pero Dumbledore le pidió como favor personal que impartiera clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras aquel año, pues normalmente tenía muchos problemas para que alguien aceptara el empleo, ya que ningún profesor duraba más de un año en él. Scrimgeour era muy severo y disciplinado y exigía el máximo esfuerzo a todos sus alumnos sin excepción, lo que hacía que Neville lo pasara bastante mal en aquella clase. Scrimgeour observaba mucho a Marian en sus clases, más que a ningún otro alumno pero ella lo adjudicó a sus aptitudes para la asignatura.

Nunca conseguiré que me salga un hechizo aturdidor a derechas – se lamentaba Neville mientras salían de la clase junto con Mathew Wine.

No eres tan malo Neville – intentó animarle Mathew – además, siempre estará Finnigan para hacerlo peor.

Gracias por tus ánimos, Mat – Marian miró mal al chico pues Robin Finnigan era un completo desastre en todo. Luego zarandeó cariñosamente a Neville - Venga Neville, no seas tan pesimista.

Claro, a ti se te da muy bien, pero yo no tengo el "Don duelista" – los tres chicos se quedaron callados para luego mirarse.

¿"Don duelista"? – preguntaron Marian y Mathew apunto de soltar una carcajada. Al final, los tres rieron ante la ocurrencia de Neville – ¡Cómo eres Neville! – dijo Marian mientras negaba con la cabeza.

*****

Las chicas ya bajaban a su clase de Encantamientos. Estaban un poco estresadas por los exámenes parciales, pero les animaba mucho la idea de ir a Hogsmeade. Incluso a Lily le entró curiosidad por saber cómo sería el pueblo mágico, olvidando por un momento los estudios.

Dicen que hay una librería fantástica en Hogsmeade – comentó Lily – mejor que Flourist & Blots.

¡Buah! Tú y tus librerías… – exclamó Alice – lo mejor va a ser la tienda de chucherías mágicas "Honeydukes".

¡Sí! Podremos comprar todas las que queramos – completó Laura.

Espero que no os entre un empacho – Marian acababa de aparecer detrás de ellas.

Habló la adicta a las brujitas de chocolate – dijo de guasa Lily.

Blanco Lil, chocolate blanco… y de las que vuelan – completó Alice irónicamente mientras Marian le sacaba la lengua.

Bueno, Bueno – atajó la morena – habéis traído el trabajo ¿no?

¡Pues claro! – exclamó Lily – la duda ofende.


	14. La Autorizacion Segunda Parte

Ya era viernes y todos los alumnos de tercero estaban nerviosos por su inminente salida al pueblo mágico. Todos hablaban y hacían planes acerca de la tan esperada salida ya que Hogsmeade ofrecía muchas y diferentes opciones para pasar un día divertido.

¡Ya falta menos! – dijo Peter dando un pequeño golpe en la mesa Gryffindor del Gran Comedor.

Vale Pet, hemos captado tu impaciencia por ir pero… ¡Me acabas de tirar el agua encima! – exclamó Remus sacando su varita para secarse con un sencillo hechizo.

Lo siento Rem - se disculpó el más pequeño de los Merodeadores haciendo que todos rieran.

Hola Sirius… - Un soniquete más parecido al maullido de un gato que a una voz humana, resonó en los oídos de Sirius Black desde la mesa Hufflepuff. Este se dio la vuelta.

¡Ah! Hola chicas – Sirius mostraba la más encantadora de sus sonrisas y ellas no hacían más que babear.

Estuviste genial en el partido - luego miraron a James, el cual se hinchó como un pavo real – ¡Y tú también James!

_Estuviste Genial en el partido Sirius… y tú también James_ – se burló Marian desde su sitio, que estaba muy cerca de ellos, mientras miraba con los ojos entornados a las Hufflepuff.

¿Estas celosa Mari? – la sonrisilla maligna en la boca de Alice lo decía todo. Marian la miró inquisitivamente.

¡Qué dices! – exclamó con un gesto de desprecio - Lo que me fastidia es que sigan a mi hermano a todas partes. Seguro que a alguna le falta tiempo para invitarle a ir a Hogsmeade el domingo – Marian acababa de clavar el tenedor en la mesa.

Pues parece que a él le gusta – comentó Lily sin dejar de comer la maravillosa tarta de milhojas que tenía en su plato. Los postres eran su debilidad.

¡Qué guay tío! Les mola cómo jugamos – comentó Sirius todo orgulloso cuando acabó de hablar con las chicas.

Ya ves, aunque deberíamos pulir algunas jugadas… pero parece que a la gente le gusta - corroboró James, siempre tan perfeccionista cuando se trataba de Quidditch.

Lo estáis diciendo de coña ¿verdad? – Kevin había apartado su plato medio ofendido. Sirius y James le miraron sin comprender.

Esas chicas saben de Quidditch lo que yo de muñecas – Seamos dejó muy claro lo que querían decir Kevin con su comentario pero no lo suficiente para Sirius y James, los cuales se encogieron de hombros.

A ver chicos. Solo os felicitan porque sois populares y no porque juguéis bien.

Frank lo dijo todo más claro, dejando a James y Sirius pensativos mientras se miraban mutuamente. James tenía el ceño fruncido a más no poder y Sirius levantó una ceja para acompañar a su amigo en la indignación. Pero lo que el moreno de ojos grises no pudo evitar, fue que sus labios se curvaran hacia arriba casi imperceptiblemente.

Pues si es así, – comenzó James - que se metan sus felicitaciones por…

¡JAMES! – Gritaron todos menos Sirius, el cual se estaba partiendo de risa.

Por otro lado, las chicas apuraban todo lo que podían los postres pues de todos era sabido que la confitería de Hogwarts era una de las mejores del mundo.

Por cierto Mary, ¿Has hablado con McGonagall sobre si puedes venir a Hogsmeade? – preguntó Alice de sopetón.

A Marian se le había olvidado por completo. Estaba tan convencida de que no la iban a dejar ir, que ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarlo. Realmente le parecía demasiado pedirles también aquello, puesto que ya habían decido en lo de su ampliación de estudios.

No – contestó secamente aunque en realidad le fastidiaba no ir – no me voy a hacer ilusiones por algo que es casi imposible que me dejen hacer.

Casi – apostilló Laura dándole un pequeño pellizco en la nariz a la chica – no pierdes nada por preguntarlo - Marian se lo pensó por un momento, pero luego volvió a negar con la cabeza.

Dejemos el tema – zanjó tragando el buñuelo de crema que se había metido en la boca – vamos a dormir.

*****

Aquella noche, dos personas de Gryffindor revoloteaban en la cama sin poder dormir. Sirius no había tenido el valor de decirle a sus amigos que no podría ir a Hogsmeade, y Marian no podía dormir por la tremenda tormenta que azotaba Hogwarts aquella noche. Aún así, la tormenta no era lo único que le impedía dormir a la morena pues también le fastidiaba mucho no ir a Hogsmeade con sus amigas. Sus padres le habían firmado la autorización por si acaso, pero según ella, no serviría para nada. En vistas de que no se dormiría en un buen rato, decidió bajar a la sala común para pensar.

Jimmy – se oyó un susurro en la habitación. Sirius se levantó de la cama para despertar a su amigo – Jimmy, ¿estás despierto? – repitió esta vez zarandeándole un poco. Este emitió un gruñido.

Lo estaba Sirius… ¿Qué diablos quieres? – dijo de malas pulgas.

Tengo que contarte una cosa.

Pocas habían sido las veces en que James había oído aquel tono en la voz de Sirius. El que significaba "esto es serio" así que se levantó enseguida.

Vamos a la sala común.

Marian vio que alguien bajaba por las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios masculinos. Decidió que lo mejor sería subir a su habitación para que nadie le hiciera preguntas.

¿Qué te pasa Sir? No será una de tus tonterías… – Marian se paró en las escaleras al oír la voz de su hermano.

¿Qué hacen levantados a estas horas? se preguntó. Al final, su curiosidad sucumbió a la moral así que bajó y se escondió para saber la causa de su nocturnidad. James y Sirius se sentaron en su sofá de siempre.

Verás, comenzó Sirius – James emitió un bostezo sin querer, provocando una mirada de reproche de su amigo.

Perdona, sigue – dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sofá.

Tengo un problema con la salida a Hogsmeade – Susurró Sirius como si estuviera confesando que acababa de cortarle la barba a Dumbledore. Marian casi no podía oírle así que decidió arriesgar acercándose un poco más a ellos.

Será genial – James miraba al techo con pose soñadora.

Genial para vosotros Jimmy. Yo no puedo ir – James bajo la mirada inmediatamente clavándola en Sirius. Marian abrió la boca de asombro. ¿No se la habían mandado ya sus padres? pensó ingenuamente.

Bueno, no te preocupes. Aún estás a tiempo para que te la envíen… - la frase de James se vio cortada.

¿Mis padres? – preguntó Sirius irónicamente – son ellos los que no me la quieren dar. Es culpa de mi "santa" madre, ya que mi padre estuvo a punto de firmarla – James no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sabía que Sirius se llevaba mal con su familia pero aquello era pasarse – así que no puedo ir, Jimmy – Sirius bajó la cabeza.

¡Oh! Tío… ¡qué mal! – se lamentó James. Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un minuto – tenemos que arreglar esto como sea – dijo James con determinación - No podemos prescindir de un Merodeador en nuestra primera salida de este castillo – su voz era casi de enfado – tienes que venir como sea. Quizá, si Dumbledore te firmara la autorización…

No puede y McGonagall tampoco – Sirius habló con la cabeza aún gacha – Además, no quiero que nadie sepa que mis padres me odian… mejor dicho, que mi madre me odia – Marian se estremeció y James se acercó más a su amigo.

No te preocupes, hermano – Sirius levantó la cabeza – Encontraremos el modo para que vengas. Además, no puedo ir a Hogsmeade por primera vez sin mi mejor amigo – le consoló con la mejor de sus sonrisas – ¿Vamos a dormir? – Sirius asintió.

Al subir las escaleras, Sirius oyó un ruido que provenía de la sala común. Marian acababa de tropezar torpemente con una mesa. Se giró, pero no vio a nadie. James tenía tanto sueño, que ni se dio cuenta de que Sirius se había quedado en la sala intentando descubrir quien estaba allí. No me puedo creer que alguien nos haya oído… si es así juro estrangular a quien haya estado fisgoneando pensaba angustiado mientras registraba toda la sala. Marian, intuyendo que su hermano estaría ya en la cama, salió de su escondite pues iba a ser descubierta de todas formas por Sirius.

Hola Black – susurró. El chico se sobresaltó.

¡Potter! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó arqueando una ceja Estupendo, ahora voy a tener que estrangular a la hermana de mi mejor amigo si quiero mantener mi dignidad intacta

No podía dormir y bajé a la sala. Luego escuché que alguien bajaba y me fui, pero… - Soy una cotilla… ¡Qué vergüenza! pensó Marian.

Eres una cotilla, ¿lo sabías? – le espetó Sirius con gesto duro al acabar de desechar la estrangulación como venganza.

Si, bueno, lo siento… - Marian tenía la cara roja de vergüenza – pero como escuché a mi hermano…

Ya - asentía Sirius molesto – Te viste obligada a velar por su seguridad y de paso has escuchado toda la conversación ¿verdad? – ella asintió levemente. Sirius pensó durante unos segundos que a Marian se le hicieron eternos – Bien, Potter – comenzó - Un favor por otro. Yo no le dije nada a tu hermano de lo de tu ampliación de estudios así que ahora te toca a ti – ella le miró ofendida.

¿De verdad piensas que podría ir contando algo así por ahí? –preguntó Marian mirándole a los ojos fijamente.

¿Y porqué no? – soltó Sirius sin piedad - Al fin y al cabo no nos llevamos bien y además, Sirius Black no necesita la compasión de nadie – sentenció. No se porqué he dicho esa gilipollez… pensaba éste mientras caminaba hacia el sofá. Marian tuvo que respirar hondo para no soltarle un tortazo.

Está bien Black. Me voy a dormir, buenas noches – la chica se dirigía a la habitación, cuando una voz la detuvo.

Tu tampoco puedes ir a Hogsmeade ¿verdad? – Sirius habló sin dejar de mirar las brasas de la chimenea. Ella se dio la vuelta.

No se lo he preguntado a Dumbledore, pero supongo que no – y siguió subiendo Me da pena… ¡Soy una blanda! pensó mientras iba a su habitación. Al cabo de un rato volvió a bajar. Sirius seguía allí.

Toma Black – Marian se plantó delante de él extendiéndole una carta. Sirius miró el sobre y lo cogió.

¿Qué es esto? – preguntó antes de abrirlo.

Tú ábrelo antes de que me arrepienta – dijo ella sentándose a su lado. Sirius abrió la nota y comenzó a leer.

_Charlus y Dorea Potter autorizan a su hija Marian Jane Potter a visitar Hogsmeade durante su estancia en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería tantas veces como la dirección así lo estipule._

_Fdo: _

Dorea Potter

Sirius abrió los ojos de par en par. Nunca se imaginó que Marian fuera a tener un gesto como aquel con él. Por un momento no hablaron. El chico se quedó mirando el papel, como si intentara encontrar alguna trampa en él.

No seas desconfiado, Black. Es auténtico – dijo Marian un poco molesta por el recelo del chico – ya que yo no voy, he pensado que lo podrías utilizar tú – Sirius seguía dudando – no te preocupes por el nombre, eso se puede cambiar. Lo importante son las firmas ya que tienen un hechizo invariable y de autenticidad. Al parecer es lo que miran McGonagall y Filch en las autorizaciones.

Por Merlín, Marian – se le escapó a Sirius con un tono suave y sincero, casi un suspiro, poco común en él – esto no me lo esperaba de ti – dijo mirándola por fin a la cara sorprendiendo a la chica porque la llamara por su nombre. Luego su cara se volvió seria otra vez extendiéndole de nuevo la carta – Te agradezco la intención pero tus padres no son familia de sangre, así que no vale la autorización – Marian bajó la cabeza un poco desilusionada y él le tomó el mentón volviéndosela a subir. Marian se estremeció un poco pero no hizo nada por apartarle – Aún así… muchas gracias _Coletas_ – Marian tenía un pimiento morrón por cara en aquel momento. ¡Pero qué es esto! ¡Acaba de poner la misma sonrisa que a las chicas estúpidas de la cena! ¡Ahj! pensó con repugnancia.

Ambos Gryffindor se quedaron mirando el fuego de la chimenea. Qué raro que no se haya ido ya… esta actitud es tremendamente rara en ella pero… Sirius estaba pensando estas palabras cuando volvieron a aparecer las hormigas-mariposas, o lo que fueran, en su estómago. Se asustó un poco ¡¿Pero qué narices tengo en la tripa?! exclamó para sí.

¡Ya lo tengo! – exclamó Marian casi gritando – tu tío – Sirius la miró sin comprender.

¿Mi tío? – preguntó.

Alphard ¿no? – dijo intentando hacer memoria y más emocionada de lo que quería – pasaste con él el mes de julio… y es tu padrino ¿verdad? – La cabeza de Marian iba tan rápido que Sirius no pillaba ni una. – ¿No lo entiendes?

De pronto, la cara de Sirius se transformó en una mueca de asombro. Incluso dio un bote en el sofá.

¡Es verdad! – exclamó – ¡Con una autorización de mi padrino podría ir sin problemas! – no se daba cuenta de que estaba gritando.

¡Schh! Baja la voz – le reprendió ella.

Pero te has olvidado de una cosa – el rostro de Sirius volvió a ensombrecerse – está en Francia y suponiendo que le mandara la carta ahora, la lechuza no llegaría a tiempo con la autorización. Tardaría cuatro días por lo menos.

¡Oh! Es verdad – Ambos dejaron caer a la vez sus cuerpos en el sofá. Marian comenzó a pensar y… - ¿Cuanto tardaría en llegar allí la lechuza? – preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

Pues dos días, supongo – contestó Sirius poco convincente. Marian se levantó de un bote.

Bien Black, si quieres ir el domingo a Hogsmeade, mueve el trasero hacia el dormitorio y baja la capa de invisibilidad de mi hermano.

El rostro de Sirius era un poema ¿sabe lo de la capa?... ¿y si es una trampa?... ¡por Merlín Sirius, deja de pensar mal! Marian, viendo su indecisión, se apresuró a hacerle las cosas más fáciles.

Se perfectamente que Jimmy se trae la capa a Hogwarts, Black.

Pero es suya… no puedo cogerla… - dijo dudoso.

Iremos a la lechucería, mandaremos la carta a tu tío y él se la mandará a Dumbledore por la red flú – dijo como si hubiera tenido la mejor idea del mundo – así llegará a tiempo para el domingo - Sirius no se lo podía creer, definitivamente aquello no entraba en su cabeza. Aquella chica era un mar de sorpresas.

Pero James… - El Gryffindor seguía preocupado por la reacción de su amigo.

Venga no seas gallina, sabes que James te lo perdona todo. No va a pasar nada – comentó ella muy segura de sus palabras – y además, no tiene porqué enterarse… No tiene porqué enterarse nadie. Esto quedará entre tú y yo.

Y como si esas últimas palabras fueran un muelle, Sirius se levantó del sofá sin pensarlo más. Se dirigió corriendo a la habitación para ponerse unas deportivas y coger el abrigo y bajó la capa de James, pues sabía donde la tenía guardada. Allí estaba Marian esperándole. También se había abrigado para ir por el castillo a la Lechucería.

¿Vamos? – preguntó Sirius sonriente.

Vamos – contestó ella decidida.

Sirius tapó a ambos con la capa y prometieron **no decir nunca a nadie lo que había pasado aquella noche.**


	15. Visita a Hogsmeade Primera Parte

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**VISITA A HOGSMEADE**

Todo el alumnado se encontraba desayunando con cierto toque de nerviosismo para luego coger los carruajes que les conducirían hasta Hogsmeade. Sirius, no hacía más que mirar hacia los grandes ventanales del Gran Comedor. Los rayos del sol matutino se colaban en la sala formando un juego de luces y formas dignos de cualquier espectáculo circense. Por otro lado, las chicas no habían conseguido quitar de la cabeza a Marian la idea de no poder ir al pueblo mágico. Ni siquiera pudieron persuadirla para que lo preguntara. Estaba claro que a "cabezota" no la ganaba nadie, o casi nadie.

¡Pero qué testaruda eres, Marian! – exclamó Laura sentándose en la mesa.

Yo tampoco lo entiendo - Alice la seguía igualmente de indignada.

¿Qué no entendéis? – preguntó Lily, la cual ya estaba desayunando.

Que no vaya a Hogsmeade – contestó Marian sentándose también en la mesa.

Tienes que venir… ¡Buñuelos de nata! – los ojos de Laura devoraban su objetivo ya que los buñuelos de nata eran sus favoritos.

¡Buah! – exclamó un chico que había salido de la nada – yo prefiero los de crema - James se sentó con ellas sorprendiéndolas. Prueba de ello, era el ceño fruncido de Lily.

¿Qué quieres Potter? – él miró a Lily, la cual, puso los ojos en blanco.

Buenos días a ti también, Evans – ella cogió sus cosas y se levantó con un golpe de melena.

Me voy a arreglar. Nos vemos en el vestíbulo - James torció los ojos he hizo muecas de burla ante la escapada de la pelirroja.

¡No hagas tonterías Jimmy! – le reprendió Marian intentando no reírse de las chorradas de su hermano ante sus amigas – A parte de tirar del genio a Lily, ¿A qué has venido?

¿Tienes la autorización de papá y mamá? – James se recompuso al ver que sus amigos estaban en las nubes y comenzó a untar distraídamente mermelada en una tostada.

Sí, pero no voy a ir a Hogsmeade – contestó ella mientras cogía uno de los buñuelos de nata.

¡¿Cómo gue no vaz a id?! ¡¿Du tampoco?! – James hablaba con la boca llena, lo que provocó un gesto de asco por parte de Alice y Laura.

¡Qué guarro eres Potter! – exclamó Alice limpiando con su varita los restos de comida que le habían salpicado.

Marian, al oír la segunda pregunta de su hermano, se acordó de la carta de Sirius e, instintivamente, giró la vista hacia él. El chico estaba abstraído mirando hacia la ventana, mientras Jack Johnson le contaba algo. Como si sirius presintiera que era observado, torció la vista también hacia ella. Marian le preguntó con un mínimo gesto y Sirius, sabiendo a lo que se refería, negó con la cabeza inmediatamente. La chica volvió a mirarle significativamente y se levantó para salir del comedor y Sirius, sin saber muy bien porqué, hizo lo mismo.

Bueno chicas, nos vemos cuando volváis – se despidió Marian con un toque de prisa.

Pero Mari, si no has desayunado casi nada - intentaron protestar, pero Marian ya estaba saliendo por la puerta. James la miró con preocupación ¿A dónde ira esta ahora? -

A James le preocupaban bastante esas actitudes extrañas de su hermana. Se había prometido vigilarla más de cerca aquel curso, pero había que reconocer que la chica era muy escurridiza cuando quería. Toda una Potter. Luego, al ver que Sirius se levantaba también para irse, lo detuvo con el brazo.

¿Qué pasa al final con "eso", Sir? – preguntó refiriéndose a la autorización.

Luego te cuento – contestó su amigo sin perder de vista a la morena, que acababa de atravesar la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Marian y Sirius se perdieron por los pasillos dejando a sus amigos algo preocupados. No era habitual verles hacer cosas a hurtadillas y menos juntos. Aquello provocó una marea de pensamientos. No puedo entender porqué Marian es tan cabezota pensaba Alice A Sirius le dan unos venazos muy extraños pensó Peter Espero que pueda venir a Hogsmeade… sin él no va a ser lo mismo… por cierto, ¿Qué tiene que ver Marian en todo esto? pensó James. ¿Qué pasa con estos dos? se preguntó Remus. Una tras otra… una tras otra pensó Laura.

Esto no va a funcionar Potter - se quejaba Sirius una vez que se aseguraron que nadie les seguía.

Ya verás como sí – Marian comenzó a acelerar el paso en dirección al despacho de Dumbledore.

Vale. Hagamos una apuesta – Sirius tenía ganas de guerra – si finalmente mi tío Alphard le ha mandado la autorización a Dumbledore, tú tienes que preguntarle si puedes ir a Hogsmeade.

¡Venga ya, Black! – exclamó la chica con un aspaviento de brazos mientras se paraba en seco delante de Sirius – ¿A ti que más te da si voy o no voy a Hogsmeade? – Sirius sonrió con malicia pues le encantaba tirar del genio a Marian.

Cierto, a mí me da igual. Pero solo lo hago para ver cómo rebajas tu cabezonería – contestó comenzando a andar de nuevo con sus manos entrelazadas en la nuca.

Eres un prepotente ¿Lo sabías? – Marian le seguía con los ojos entornados y el ceño fruncido.

Ya hemos llegado – Sirius se paró en frente de una gárgola del segundo piso – Y ahora, mi querida _Coletas_, no podremos entrar a no ser que venga McGonagall y nos diga la contraseña – comentó con aire digno sabiendo lo que iba a pasar. Esta se pensaba que iba a ser tan fácil, ilusa… pensaba el chico.

"_Galletas de chocolate"_ – dijo Marian alto y claro a la gárgola haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Sirius.

La pequeña estatua comenzó a deslizarse por el suelo mostrando unas escaleras de madera en forma de caracol bastante estrechas que subían, en teoría, al despacho del director. Sirius abrió la boca de par en par pero no dijo nada en alto ¿Pero cómo sabe la contraseña del despacho del director? ¡Esta chica es una mafiosa o qué! exclamaba sin embargo para sus adentros. Marian se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie mirando e hizo un gesto a Sirius para que la siguiera. Subieron las escaleras sin hacer ruido y llegaron a una puerta de madera con forma de arco. Marian llamó tres veces y la puerta se abrió al instante.

Adelante, Marian – animó el profesor Dumbledore desde su silla.

Hola, profesor - saludó la niña pasando con cuidado.

Sirius no sabía si subir los escalones que restaban de la escalera. Normalmente visitaba aquel despacho en calidad de "castigado" por lo tanto, ir por otro motivo le resultaba extraño.

Adelante, Señor Black – dijo Dumbledore sin ni siquiera verle. Sirius entró decidido. ¿Cómo sabía que estaba yo aquí?

Hola, profesor – saludó cortésmente.

El despacho del director era una bonita y espaciosa habitación circular con ventanas y llena de pequeños ruidos divertidos. Había unos cuantos instrumentos plateados sobre una mesa de una sola pata, emitiendo pequeños soplidos de humo. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por retratos de antiguos directores y directoras, los cuales dormían gentilmente en sus marcos. Sirius pudo distinguir con una mueca de desagrado la silueta de su abuelo Phineas Nigellus Black que fue director de Hogwarts. Estaba haciéndose el dormido ya que seguro que en cuanto Marian y él salieran de allí, Phineas iría a su cuadro de Grimmauld Place para contarle todo a su madre, Walburga Black. También había un enorme escritorio de patas como garras, y colocado en un estante tras él, estaba un desgastado y andrajoso sombrero de mago, "El Sombrero Seleccionador". Sirius lo miró de nuevo preguntándose porqué lo habría mandado a Gryffindor en vez de a Slytherin.

¡HOLA FAWKES! – Marian sonrió al ave Fénix de Dumbledore, el cual se abalanzó sobre ella posándose sobre su hombro.

El grito de Marian sacó de sus pensamientos a Sirius y al ver al enorme fénix dirigirse como una bala hacia Marian, hizo ademán de ir a impedirlo pero su orgullo solo le permitió dar un pequeño paso hacia delante para inmediatamente rectificar su posición. Dumbledore le miró con una media sonrisa ante aquel gesto y Sirius disimuló mirando hacia otro lado un poco ruborizado.

Te veo mucho mejor… ¡Pero pesas mucho! – se quejó Marian, sin darse cuenta del gesto de Sirius ni de la sonrisa de Dumbledore. El fénix, como si la entendiera, levantó el vuelo para volver a posarse en su percha dorada, al lado del escritorio del director.

Fawkes era un precioso ave Fénix del tamaño de un cisne, propiedad de Albus Dumbledore. Sus ojos eran negros como el carbón y sus plumas, de color escarlata y cuando estaba en todo su esplendor, lucía una cola de plumas imponente y majestuosa.

Verá profesor, venimos a preguntar si… - la frase de Marian fue cortada.

… he recibido la carta de su tío Alphard. ¿No es así Señor Black? – a Sirius empezó a latirle el corazón muy fuerte.

S…sí, profesor… – titubeó – pensé que no llegaría porque… ¡Au! - en aquel momento recibió un pisotón enorme de Marian, la cual estaba a su lado. El profesor Dumbledore rió.

Bien, bien – el director se ajustó sus gafas de media luna para ver mejor a los chicos – Debo decirle, Señor Black, que no solemos admitir autorizaciones de otros parientes que no sean los padres pero, ya que Alphard es su padrino y un viejo amigo mío… - miró a ambos Gryffindor divertido ya que estos tenían los ojos como platos esperando con ansias la respuesta - …puede ir a Hogsmeade durante todo el curso.

¡BIEN! – exclamaron ambos chicos sin ningún pudor – Oh, perdone profesor – se apresuraron a disculparse a la vez. Ambos se miraron con el ceño fruncido por coincidir. Dumbledore les miraba desternillado de la risa.

Estupendo, muchas gracias profesor Dumbledore – dijo Marian finalmente dispuesta a irse. Dumbledore la miraba fijamente.

Ejem, ejem… - Sirius carraspeó desde su sitio y Marian se dio la vuelta lentamente consciente de la apuesta que habían hecho hacía unos minutos – ¿No se te olvida algo, Potter? – Dumbledore observaba la extraña escena.

¡Oh! Bueno… - Marian miraba al suelo como si el centro de la conversación estuviera allí – ¡Es una tontería Black! Vámonos de una vez.

¡Que no! – protestó el chico – ¡Una apuesta es una apuesta, _Coletas_! –

Al oír Dumbledore cómo Sirius llamaba a Marian, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por cuestión de un segundo. Luego se recompuso sin que los chicos se percataran de aquel pequeño lapsus.

Yo no acepté la apuesta… ¡y no me llames _Coletas_! – rebatió ella acercándose más y sacándole la lengua.

¡Si que la aceptaste! – ambos chicos comenzaban a reñir bajo la mirada, esta vez graciosa, de Dumbledore.

Tú también puedes ir a Hogsmeade, Marian – dijo el director de sopetón haciendo que ambos chicos le miraran incrédulos.

Pe…pero… ¿cómo sabía que…? - empezó a decir Sirius.

Entréguenle sus respectivas autorizaciones a la profesora McGonagall y podrán salir sin problemas del castillo – terminó por zanjar el tema el profesor. Ambos chicos asintieron.

Gracias, profesor – dijeron a la vez para mirarse seguidamente entornando los ojos por haber coincidido de nuevo. Dumbledore rió de forma un tanto extraña Coletas… pensó el director mientras Sirius abría la puerta para salir.

Por cierto – volvió a llamar Dumbledore saliendo momentáneamente de sus pensamientos – que sea la última vez que salen de noche a la Lechucería o a ningún otro lado – su semblante era más serio y los chicos se quedaron inmóviles. Simplemente volvieron a asentir y bajaron a toda prisa.

¿Cómo se habrá enterado? – se preguntaba Sirius mientras iban a la sala común.

Tú, eres más tonto y no naces – le espetó Marian sin pararse.

¡Eh, no te pases! – protestó Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

¡¿Que no me pase Black?! – Marian se clavó delante de Sirius obligándolo a detenerse de sopetón Este le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza, pero a Marian le daba igual – si no hubieras insinuado que mandamos ayer por la noche la autorización a toda prisa, ignorando unas mil normas del colegio, no nos habría llamado la atención. ¡Qué vergüenza! – Marian sacudía la cabeza en gesto negativo - ¿Y tú te haces llamar un _Merodero_?

¡Pero qué dices, Potter! No comenté nada que fuera del otro mundo. Y es ME-RO-DEA-DOR – protestó de nuevo Sirius acercándose más a ella y vocalizando bien la última palabra.

¡Me da igual cómo se diga! No tienes cuidado Black, eres… - ella se encaró más.

¡SOY QUÉ! – gritó Sirius dando otro paso más hacia ella hasta que sus caras quedaron a un palmo de distancia, haciendo que sus corazones bombearan más fuerte.

No se escuchó nada durante unos segundos que a ellos se les antojó como una eternidad. Tal y como ocurrió el día de la selección de Marian, el mundo pareció pararse de repente, como si todo se hubiera congelado. Sirius podía sentir cómo la agitada respiración de Marian se hacía eco en su rostro, destilando un olor a vainilla muy dulce. Marian no dejaba de mirar fijamente los profundos y grises ojos de Sirius, los cuales, extrañamente, no reflejaban la tensión que la cara del Merodeador mostraba en aquel momento. Marian sintió una fuerza extraña que la empujaba hacia esos ojos que la miraban con tanta intensidad. Sirius, notó un mareo que le hizo imaginar que se estaba acercando demasiado a Marian cuando en realidad no era así e inesperadamente, volvieron a sentir aquella punzada tan famosa. Otra vez no… ¡¡¡MIERDA!!!

¡FIN DEL PRIMER ASALTO! – gritó una voz – ¡TODOS A LAS ESQUINAS! – era James, que venía con Remus y Peter. Sirius y Marian se separaron rápidamente aún más furiosos que antes.

¡Me voy! – dijo ella arrogantemente sin saludar a los demás.

¡Pues Adiós! – contestó Sirius de la misma forma.

¿Será posible? ¡Con todo lo que le he ayudado y me lo paga de esta forma! pensaba Marian mientras se iba corriendo a darle la buena noticia a sus amigas. Pero… ¿qué demonios me ha pasado por un momento? Parecía como… era como si yo... como si él… como… ¡Oh! este chico es lo peor del mundo… ¡LE ODIO!

¿Qué ha pasado con Marian? – preguntó Remus. James estaba tan absorto con la escena que ni pronunció palabra.

Nada – dijo Sirius sin dejar de mirar cómo Marian se iba haciendo aspavientos por el corredor. Luego volvió en sí – Además Rem, ¿desde cuando llamamos a las chicas por su nombre de pila? – el aludido puso los ojos en blanco – y por cierto Jimmy, al final SÍ – no quería dar más explicaciones, ya que Remus y Peter no sabían nada – y tu hermana también.


	16. Visita a Hogsmeade Segunda Parte

Marian corrió a la sala común para coger su autorización y un abrigo. Supuso que encontraría a sus amigas en el vestíbulo así que se apresuró todo lo que pudo. Aún no se creía que Dumbledore supiera del dilema que tenía con respecto al permiso para salir del castillo, pero aún se explicaba menos que se enterara de que Sirius y ella habían estado en la Lechucería a escondidas por la noche.

Sus amigas se alegraron mucho al verla en el vestíbulo ya que Marian siempre conseguía que todo lo que hicieran fuera y dentro de Hogwarts fuese divertido. Además, ¿qué sería de su primera visita a Hogsmeade sin un miembro del grupo?

Una vez que todos los alumnos entregaron las autorizaciones a sus respectivos jefes de casa, se dispusieron a montar en los carruajes. Los carruajes eran los mismos que los traían y llevaban al expreso de Hogwarts. Estos carruajes eran muy especiales porque nadie tiraba de ellos y parecía que tenían vida propia.

Una chica de Ravenclaw que según la gente, estaba medio loca, decía que los carruajes no andaban solos, sino que iban tirados por unas criaturas mágicas no visibles para todo el mundo, llamadas thestrals.

Marian, Lily, Alice y Laura, se dispusieron a subir a uno de los carruajes encantados, cuando se dieron cuenta de que, precisamente, aquella extraña chica ya estaba sentada en él. Tanto Alice, como Lily y Laura, se miraron con cara de circunstancia al ver a aquella extraña chica Ravenclaw. Las tres, se quedaron paradas delante de la puerta sin saber si subir o no cuando Marian, que desconocía la existencia de aquella chica, las empujó a entrar.

¿A qué estáis esperando? – preguntó haciéndoles señas para que subieran.

Bueno Mary, es que… – Alice giró los ojos disimuladamente hacia la muchacha, la cual parecía que no se enteraba de nada, pues estaba entretenida escribiendo algo.

Venga, vamos, luego me lo cuentas – apuró Marian subiendo la primera al carruaje. Sus amigas la siguieron un poco dubitativas. – ¡Hola Frank!

Marian saludaba efusivamente con la mano a otro carruaje donde iba Frank Longbottom con sus inseparables amigos Seamos Fletcher y Kevin Slogan. Un chico Ravenclaw que a Marian se le hacía bastante conocido, también formaba parte del grupo.

¡Hola chicas! ¡Nos vemos en el pueblo! – saludaron los Gryffindor.

El chico Ravenclaw se giró para ver de quién provenía aquella escandalera. Era Ethan Cullen, el golpeador del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw. ¡Ah! Ese es el hermano de Tom… menudo presuntuoso. Se parece a Black pensaba Marian mientras Ethan seguía mirándola con una media sonrisa entre arrogante y divertida..

Siéntate Mary o te vas a… - antes de que Laura pudiera acabar la frase, el carruaje comenzó a moverse bruscamente haciendo que Marian cayera encima de la extraña chica.

¡Ten más cuidado, hermanita! – exclamó James desde unos carruajes más atrás.

¿Será idiota? – dijo Lily resoplando.

Mira que es torpe tu hermana, Jimmy – Sirius, el cual acababa de poner los pies encima del banco de enfrente mientras se estiraba, seguía aún molesto por la riña de antes con Marian.

Vamos a ver a Frank en el pueblo Alice… - comentó Laura en tono juguetón.

¡Vale ya, Laura! – protestó la aludida bajando la cabeza para ocultar su rubor.

Pues yo pienso que Marian es la chica más espontánea que conozco, la verdad – comentó Remus mirando también la escena. ¿Qué hace este defendiendo a Marian, digo… Potter? pensó Sirius mientras miraba a su amigo con los ojos entornados.

Pues yo opino… - a Peter no le dejaron acabar.

Bueno, dejad de opinar sobre mi hermana y vamos a planear la tarde – James se giró hacia Sirius mientras Remus y Peter sacaban unos catálogos – No se como lo has conseguido… pero me alegro de que al final hayas podido venir – le susurró.

Ha sido… cosa de magia - Sirius le guiñó un ojo mientras alzaba los hombros.

Aún faltaban unos quince minutos para llegar a Hogsmeade. Marian se incorporó de la caída lanzando miradas asesinas a sus amigas, que no paraban de reír.

Lo siento – se disculpó ante la nueva chica a la vez que miraba de reojo a sus amigas con los ojos entronados.

¡Ah! No pasa nada. ¿Tú estas bien? – cuando Marian la miró detenidamente, le pareció que aquella chica transmitía mucha paz y se sentó al lado de ella.

Sí, gracias. Soy Marian Potter – dijo extendiéndole la mano – estas son Lily Evans, Alice Rowland y Laura Meyer – las chicas saludaron cordialmente, sin mucha ceremonia.

Stella Smith – se presentó la chica con una tímida sonrisa.

Stella Smith era una chica delgaducha y de estatura media. Pertenecía a la casa Ravenclaw e iba a cuarto curso. Stella tenía el pelo rubio, largo y un poco enmarañado. Sus ojos eran de un color gris plateado y bastante saltones lo que hacía que su mirada perdida, se acentuara más. Lo que más le extrañaba a Marian del aspecto de la Ravenclaw, era que llevaba la varita detrás de la oreja. Aquel gesto que le pareció de lo más gracioso.

¿Te gustan los crucigramas, Stella? – preguntó Marian para iniciar una conversación. Stella la miró con sus grandes ojos abiertos de par en par.

Sí – contestó con un hilillo de voz – ¿Quieres probar?

Stella le extendió la revista y Marian pudo ver que Stella estaba rellenado los crucigramas sin sentido alguno. Las palabras no tenían lógica. Así empezó a darse cuenta de porqué sus amigas no querían subir con aquella chica.

¡Oh, no! Gracias – Marian rechazó la oferta un poco extrañada pero aún así, la Ravenclaw le parecía una chica muy divertida – ¿En qué curso estás? – volvió a preguntar la morena, lo que provocó que Stella cerrara definitivamente su revista animada a seguir la conversación.

En cuarto, aunque me acabo de incorporar al curso hace poco – dijo bajando un poco la cabeza. Las chicas, interrumpieron su conversación para escuchar – mi abuela se acaba de morir después de una enfermedad mágica muy larga – a Marian se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y las chicas la miraron compasivas.

Vaya Stella, lo siento – Marian le cogió su fría mano, hecho que sorprendió a la Ravenclaw.

Oh, bueno, no pasa nada. Seguro que algún día la volveré a ver – dijo alegremente – por cierto, ¿Os gustan las brujitas de chocolate?

Aquel comentario hizo que tanto Lily como Laura y Alice sintieran pena por ella. Ya les caía mejor. A Marian, se le abrió un mundo al contemplar la gran caja de brujitas que les ofrecía Stella y que estuvieron comiendo durante todo el camino.

¿Tienes planes para pasar el día en Hogsmeade? – preguntó Marian cogiendo una brujita – Stella negó con la cabeza - Bien, pues si quieres puedes venir con nosotras, así no estarás sola. Además, nos vamos a juntar con Frank Longbottom y sus amigos así que seguro que te lo pasarás bien. ¿Verdad chicas? – estas dudaron un poco, pero viendo la cara de ilusión de Stella, no pudieron negarse.

*****

Las reacciones de los alumnos al llegar al pueblo mágico fueron muy dispares. Mientras que los de tercer curso se quedaban como estatuas maravillados, los demás, puesto que ya conocían el pueblo, iban directamente a visitar sus sitios preferidos. Hogsmeade era el único pueblo íntegramente mágico que quedaba en Gran Bretaña. Este pintoresco lugar estaba lleno de tiendas y lugares donde pasar el tiempo. El castillo y los terrenos de Hogwarts, se extendían al otro lado del lago. De acuerdo con la tradición, Hogsmeade fue fundada al mismo tiempo que Hogwarts, por Hengist de Woodcroft, un mago perseguido por muggles.

¡Wow! – exclamó James una vez que bajó del carruaje seguido por sus amigos.

¡Qué pasada! – continuó Peter.

¡Y cuantas tiendas! – Remus estaba maravillado – podremos comprar todos los regalos de navidad.

¡¿A QUÉ ESTAMOS ESPERANDO?! – Sirius salió escopetado a investigar por el pueblo seguido inmediatamente por sus amigos.

Mírales, están como niños pequeños con zapatos nuevos – comentó Lily viendo la escena de los Merodeadores. Luego torció la vista hacia sus amigas, las cuales tenían cara de embobadas mirando lo bonito que estaba el pueblo nevado. Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

¡Hay velas colgando de los árboles! – se sorprendió Laura.

Jolín, me parece que Hogsmeade compite seriamente con mi "Paraíso Salvaje" – apuntó Marian sin dejar de mirar la escena.

¿Tu "Paraíso Salvaje"? – preguntó Lily.

Claro, el Valle de Godric. Es donde vivo – Lily sintió algo parecido a una punzada en el pecho al oír aquel nombre. Al principio se asusto, pero el dolor se fue tan rápido como había venido y no le dio más importancia.

Bueno, basta de charla ¡Vamos a divertirnos! – Alice comenzó a empujar a sus amigas hacia las tiendas.

¿Vienes, Stella? – Marian no esperó a la respuesta de la chica pues la tomó de la mano y la arrastró con ellas.

Chicas, ¿Nos vemos dentro de dos Horas en "Las tres escobas"? – preguntó Seamus, que se acercó a ellas.

Sí, claro – se apresuró a asentir Laura.

Marian vio que Frank se mantenía a una distancia prudencial pero se le notaba impaciente. Alice por su parte, no hacía más que mirar al suelo A estos dos les tengo que dar un empujoncito… se decía la morena para sí misma.

Vale, pues nos vemos allí entonces – dijo Seamus.

¡Hola Ethan! – Stella abrió la boca por primera vez desde que se bajaron del carruaje.

¡Hola Stella! – saludó el Ravenclaw con la mano – ¡¿Luego nos tomamos un puding de chocolate?! – Stella asintió sonriente y Marian abrió la boca de par en par, lo que provocó que el chico no pudiera evitar darse la vuelta para reír.

A Marian la resultó extraño que Ethan Cullen saludara a Stella como si la conociera de toda la vida, pero luego se acordó de que Stella les había comentado que estaba en su mismo curso, así que lo encontró normal. Luego, se fijó en que Ethan había vuelto a torcer la cara para mirarla y en aquel momento, se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta. Nerviosa, avergonzada y sobretodo enfadada, dio media vuelta y volvió a tirar de Stella Pero este, ¡¿de que va?!

Las chicas pasaron toda la tarde haciendo compras de Navidad. Su primera parada fue en la Boutique "Tiros largos" a petición de Laura. "Tiros largos" era una tienda de ropa con sucursales en Londres y Paris. También fueron por la casa de las plumas, donde vieron una gran variedad de plumas para escribir. Ya se dónde me compró Frank la pluma que me regaló el año pasado… qué majo pensó Lily acordándose de las navidades pasadas. También fueron a "Honeydukes" donde Marian casi se lleva casi todas las brujitas de chocolate blanco si no es por sus amigas. Más tarde, cedieron a acercarse a la famosa librería "Joy´ s Books" a petición de Lily. Marian, se fijó en un libro titulado "Duelos mágicos" de un tal A.B y, como ya solo el título la atraía, se lo compró. Iban cargadísimas de bolsas, cuando pasaron por delante de "Zonko" y Marian y Alice obligaron a las chicas a pasar.

¡Wow, qué de cosas! – exclamó Marian perdiéndose por los pasillos. Alice y Stella hicieron lo mismo.

¡Os esperamos aquí, chicas! – gritó Lily desde la puerta. Laura también estaba con ella.

¡Pero mira quien tenemos aquí! – la voz de James retumbó en la cabeza de Lily, la cual cerró los ojos. Tomando mucho aire, se dio la vuelta – ¡Es la sabelotodo Evans!

¿Qué quieres, Potter? – preguntó secamente la pelirroja.

Nada en especial, estaba mirando unas cosillas – contestó James, que ya había olvidado la fuerte riña que tuvieron el mes pasado.

¿Y qué haces que no sigues mirando? – Lily ya se estaba dando la vuelta para irse.

¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan horriblemente borde? – James tenía los ojos entornados, pero ese comentario hizo que Lily se volteara de nuevo para encararse con él.

Vamos a ver, Potter – Lily cerró un poco los ojos intentando serenarse pues ya les miraban algunas personas de la tienda – ¿No te das cuenta de que no quiero hablar contigo? – James abrió los ojos de par en par pero rápidamente se recompuso.

Ya, claro. Tu prefieres hablar con ciertos Slytherins ¿Me equivoco? – James sonrió con maldad pues Lily sabía perfectamente a quien se refería con aquel comentario.

Mira Potter, a ti no te importa mi vida así que… - James y Lily por fin consiguieron que casi toda la tienda les observara.

¡Hola! – saludó Remus, el cual entraba por la puerta en aquel momento. Venía de Joy´s Books.

Hola Remus – saludaron a la vez James y Lily haciendo un mínimo parón en su discusión. Luego, se miraron con los ojos entornados por haber coincidido y comenzaron otra vez a discutir.

Hola Remus – saludó Laura poniendo los ojos en blanco. Hubo un silencio un tanto incómodo que decidió romper Laura – ¿Has comprado algún libro? – preguntó la chica señalando la bolsa de la famosa librería que traía Remus en la mano.

Sí. Es un regalo de Navidad – contestó él – parece que Evans no se quita a James de encima ¿no? – preguntó sin dejar de mirar a los Gryffindor. Luego torció el gesto - Voy a echarle una mano – dijo guiñándole un ojo a Laura, la cual sonrió. Remus se acercó a la peligrosa pareja con determinación, cosa muy rara en él - por cierto James, ¿dónde están Sirius y Peter? – Laura agradeció el gesto de Remus y aprovechó para llevarse a Lily a algún lugar de la tienda, lejos de James.

Pues no lo se… creo que andan por ahí dentro - para cuando James se dio la vuelta, las chicas ya habían desaparecido – ¿Pero dónde…? – miró para todos lados y luego se alzó de hombros Vaya tonta. Intento ser un buen niño y portarme bien y ella… un momento, pero si hemos acabado discutiendo ¿no? Buf, esta niña me cansa… ¿desde cuando llama a Remus, Remus? James pensaba todo aquello a una velocidad de vértigo.

¿Vamos a buscar a estos? – preguntó Remus con un sonrisita en los labios ante la cara de dilema de James. Éste, sacudió la cabeza y se internaron en el enorme local.

Marian estaba atónita viendo la cantidad de artículos de broma que había en la tienda. Narices postizas que parecían auténticas, bombas fétidas, chicles explosivos… En una de estas, Marian cogió una piruleta, pensando en que podía ser inofensiva. ¡Qué equivocada estaba!

¡Auch! – exclamó. A la piruleta le había salido una boca con unos dientes diminutos que en aquel momento le mordían la lengua.

Un chico que pasaba por allí, comenzó a reírse viendo como Marian intentaba sin éxito desprenderse de la piruleta mordedora. Después de deleitarse un poco con la escena, se acercó a Marian.

No te muevas – dijo con voz pausada.

Marian, instintivamente le hizo caso, sin ni siquiera saber quien era. El chico acercó lentamente su mano hacia el mango de la piruleta y, con un ligero movimiento giratorio, consiguió que la boca se desprendiera de la lengua de Marian.

Ay – suspiró la morena tocándose la lengua, que estaba un poco roja – menos mal. Muchas gra… - en aquel momento se giró para ver quien la había ayudado y su cara de asombro se hizo notar.

Sí. Soy yo - dijo el chico con una cierta arrogancia que hizo fruncir el ceño a Marian – esta es una tienda de bromas, Potter. Si quieres gominolas, vete a Honeydukes, que está dos calles más abajo. Allí encontrarás las mejores piruletas del mundo.

Gracias, Cullen – contestó después del sermón prepotente que le acababa de echar.

Marian intentaba mantener la cordialidad y los buenos modales delante de Ethan, pero con la chulería que destilaba el Ravenclaw, se le estaba haciendo bastante difícil. El chico se apoyó en un estante con tal aire de superioridad que Marian pensó seriamente en largarse de allí.

De nada, Potter. Pero la próxima vez, ten más cuidado – le advirtió con tono de profesor.

Tú eres el hermano de Tom ¿verdad? – preguntó la morena sin poder reprimirse. Él asintió – os parecéis bastante.

Eso dicen, pero yo soy más inteligente que él, claro – dijo con un tono de suficiencia que a Marian le resultó de lo más ruin – por eso soy un Ravenclaw – sentenció.

Y yo una Gryffindor y no creo que por ser de otra casa distinta a Ravenclaw sea una tonta. – la chica lo miraba desafiante, provocando que Ethan la mirara desconcertado, pero con una cierta ironía – Adiós, Cullen – se despidió dando media vuelta.

Nos vemos en las tres escobas en media hora ¿no? – gritó Ethan.

¡Ni lo sueñes, chico prepotente de Ravenclaw! – contestó ella sin darse la vuelta.

Sirius salió del otro lado de la estantería. Lo había escuchado todo. ¿Pero quien se ha creído que es este? ¡Menudo gilipollas! exclamaba para sus adentros mientras iba gesticulando hacia la puerta. Allí lo esperaban ya sus amigos.

¿Vamos a tomar algo a "Las tres escobas"? – propuso Sirius con la mejor de sus sonrisas – Me han dicho que el sitio está muy bien - Los Merodeadores aceptaron encantados la propuesta, pues estaban sedientos. Por supuesto, las intenciones de Sirius eran otras.

Los Merodeadores llegaron a la citada y famosa taberna de Hogsmeade. Las tres escobas era un lugar caliente, lleno de gente, bullicio y humo. Había muchas mesas de distintos tamaños, y un gran espejo al fondo de la sala. La taberna, estaba dividida en varias secciones, y los menores de edad, no podían entrar a la que era exclusivamente de adultos. Unas cabezas encogidas se ocupaban de que así fuera, impidiéndoles el paso.

Después de estar observando por unos segundos el lugar, que para aquellas horas ya estaba abarrotado de alumnos de Hogwarts, se dirigieron a una mesa.

Anda, ¡por fin! Ahí esta mi hermana – James señalaba hacia una de las mesas del local. Sirius ya la había localizado antes, pero no dijo nada.

¿Qué vais a querer beber chicos? – preguntó Remus.

Cerveza de mantequilla para todos – dijo Sirius muy convencido. Remus se fue hacia la barra con Peter a por las bebidas, mientras James y Sirius miraban la mesa clave del local.

Marian, Lily, Alice, Laura y Stella, se juntaron en la taberna con Frank, Seamos y Kevin Slogan. Marian suspiró aliviada al ver que Ethan Cullen no estaba en el grupo. Los chicos fueron a por bebidas y se sentaron a charlar animadamente. Incluso hacían bromas con la rara de Stella Smith, la cual se lo estaba pasando en grande. Frank y Alice estaban mucho menos tensos que las otras veces que habían coincidido y Lily estaba más relajada también. Por un momento, se le había olvidado los exámenes.

Bueno chicos, ¿qué vais a hacer por Navidad? – preguntó Peter cuando él y Remus se sentaron en la mesa con las bebidas.

Yo me iré a casa, como siempre – contestó Remus dando un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla – vendrán mis tíos también.

¿Y tú James? – volvió a preguntar el más pequeño de los Merodeadores.

Pues… - nuevamente la duda de todos los años. Sirius le miró.

No te preocupes, Jimmy. Como pases otra Navidad en Hogwarts, te quedas sin hermana para siempre, seguro – La sonrisa de Sirius era un tanto forzada lo que provocó que James le mirara entornando los ojos.

Bueno, ya veremos – con aquella frase, James dio por zanjado el tema.

Parece que las chicas se lo están pasando bien ¿no? – Remus miraba a la mesa donde estaban.

¡Buah! – exclamó Peter – como si nos importara eso. Anda, saca los apuntes del mapa y elijamos el conjuro que vamos a utilizar.

*****

¡Aquí Cullen! – llamó Seamus desde la mesa. El aludido agitó la mano en señal de que les había visto. Se acercó poco a poco disfrutando de cómo sus admiradoras babeaban a su paso. Ahora llevaba unas bolsas en la mano.

¿Qué tal chicos? – preguntó con una sonrisa arrebatadora – veo que estáis muy bien acompañados – aquello provocó que las chicas se coloraran un poco. Todas menos Marian y Stella – ¿desde cuando te juntas con estos gamberros Stell? ¡¿Stell?! chilló Marian para sí, presa de la curiosidad.

¡Ey Ethan, no te pases! – protestaron sus amigos.

Marian y las chicas me invitaron a pasar la tarde con ellas, Ethan – contestó Stella con mucha familiaridad. Ethan miró a Marian y le guiñó un ojo. Pero fue un guiño diferente, como de agradecimiento.

¿Vamos a por ese puding? – dijo el Ravenclaw a su compañera de casa, tendiéndole una mano.

Pero de chocolate ¿eh, Ethan? Que te veo venir… - bromeó Stella sorprendiendo a todos.

La duda ofende Stell, la duda ofende – Ethan se hacía el ofendido con una mano en el pecho, luego, miró otra vez a la mesa – ¿queréis que os traigamos algo, Gryffindors?

Las chicas negaron con la cabeza, atónitas ante la estampa que presentaban aquellos dos y Marian frunció el ceño por el comentario. ¡Menudo clasista!. Los chicos no parecían nada sorprendidos así que supusieron que aquella amistad entre Ethan y Stella era de hace tiempo.

Marian seguía un poco enfadada por la actitud arrogante que había tenido Ethan antes, pero a medida que fue pasando el rato, pudo comprobar que lo más seguro era que el chico le tomara el pelo en "Zonko" con la piruleta mordedora. Ahora se comportaba de una forma agradable, aunque el aire chulesco no lo podía evitar.

¿Sabéis qué pienso? – dijo James observando el boceto de mapa que había dibujado Sirius – que seguro que hay algún pasadizo que conecta el castillo con Hogsmeade – sus amigos le miraron perplejos.

Venga ya, James – a Remus le parecía absurdo – es imposible, porque hay que atravesar todo el lago – pero James seguía en sus trece.

Todo es cuestión de… - Sirius no pudo acabar la frase.

¡Hola! – saludó Marian, que se había acercado sentándose al lado de James – ya me voy para el castillo, Jimmy – el chico asintió con la cabeza.

¿Vas con tus amigas? – preguntó mirando hacia el grupo que esperaba fuera del local sin evitar entornar los ojos al ver a Lily.

Sí y con Frank y sus amigos – James se fiaba de Frank pero de los demás no estaba tan seguro – venga Jimmy, pareces papá – protestó ella ante la actitud reticente de su hermano.

Bueno, cuídate – James le dio un beso en el pelo a su hermana – luego te veo, enana.

Vale, Adiós – se despidió la morena.

¿Desde cuando tu hermana te comenta lo que va a hacer? – preguntó Sirius extrañado.

Desde siempre, Sir. Además, si algún día no lo hace tendremos un gran problema - dijo James muy seguro de sí mismo.

Ahora me explico la que se armó en tu casa por culpa de la ampliación de estudios de Marian – comentó Remus, el cual se había enterado de todo a través de Sirius. James frunció el ceño al recordarlo mientras hacía un gesto de obviedad ante sus amigos.

¡El encantamiento _móvilis_!_ – _exclamó de repente Peter dando un pequeño bote en la silla. No se había enterado de nada de la conversación dándole vueltas al posible hechizo que podrían utilizar para el mapa.

**¡¿Cómo?!** – exclamaron los demás.


	17. Blanca Navidad

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**BLANCA NAVIDAD**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los exámenes parciales ya se habían realizado. Aquello quería decir que las vacaciones de Navidad eran inminentes. Marian estaba bastante preocupada pues se acordaba perfectamente de la promesa que James le hizo a Sirius cuando estaban en primer curso: Pasar todos los años las Navidades con él. Ahora Marian era más consciente del grave problema que Sirius tenía con su familia, pero le fastidiaba mucho que su hermano se desviviera tanto por su mejor amigo. Durante los días previos a la partida, Marian no le comentó nada a James. Es más, viendo lo que pasó el año pasado, ninguno de sus respectivos amigos comentaron nada. El tiempo les daría todas las respuestas, como siempre.

¿Qué tal os ha ido chicas? – Lily estaba mirando su boletín de calificaciones provisional con expresión satisfactoria. Casi todo eran EXCELENTES.

Pues mejor de lo que me esperaba – comentó Alice mirando también su boletín.

¿Y tú Lauri?

Bueno, podrían haber sido mejores… - ambas chicas retiraron la mirada de sus boletines con preocupación – he tenido un SUPERA LAS EXPECTATIVAS en Pociones y otro en Cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

¡Bueno mujer! – suspiraron las dos – pensábamos que habías suspendido alguna.

¡Toma Mary! ¡McGonagall me ha dado tu boletín! – James sacudía el boletín de notas de su hermana, la cual bajaba a toda prisa por las escaleras del vestíbulo.

¡Trae! – James alzó el boletín para que su hermana tuviera que saltar – ¡Jo, Jimmy! ya estamos como siempre… - ante la imposibilidad de poder cogerlo, Marian se cruzó de brazos.

¿Cómo se dice? – preguntó James con un soniquete musical.

¡AHORA! – Marian estaba bastante nerviosa. De un salto inesperado, cogió el sobre y se fue corriendo con sus amigas. James se alzó de hombros.

¡TIENES CASI TODO EXCELENTES EMPOLLONA! – gritó. Al ver que su hermana no le hacía ni caso, se encaminó hacia donde estaban sus amigos - ¿Qué tal las notas chicos? – preguntó metiendo su boletín en el bolsillo de la túnica. Por supuesto, todas sus notas eran EXCELENTES menos en pociones, que sacó un SUPERA LAS EXPECTATIVAS.

Muy, pero que muy bien – dijo Remus con expresión satisfactoria extendiendo su boletín, que rápidamente cogió Sirius.

¡Guau! ¡EXCELENTES en todas las asignaturas! – exclamó el moreno – ¡Eres un lince!

Y eso que todos los meses se tiene que ir unos días.

Peter hizo aquel comentario de la forma más inocente del mundo. Remus bajó un poco la cabeza, pero enseguida se recompuso. Aquel gesto no le pasó inadvertido a Sirius y James los cuales, se miraban perspicazmente.

A mi tampoco me ha ido mal – dijo Sirius despreocupadamente doblando de cualquier forma el boletín.

Por supuesto, Sirius no había sacado nunca menos de un EXCELENTE en todas las asignaturas. En contra de lo que pensaba mucha gente, Sirius siempre presumía de cualquier cosa menos de sus notas. Nunca mostró el mayor interés por ellas pues sus padres nunca le felicitaban así que su motivación era casi nula.

Por cierto Sirius – James, aprovechando que Remus estaba consolando a Peter por haber suspendido defensa contra las artes oscuras, se acercó a Sirius – ¿Al final te vas a quedar en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones?

Pues… supongo que sí – Sirius intentaba que no se le notara la tremenda tristeza que le invadía en aquel momento – todo antes que pasar una navidad con mi familia – James se mordió el labio inferior pensando.

¡Vente a mi casa Sir! – exclamó empujando sin querer a Sirius, el cual perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo.

¡Au! – se lamentó mientras unos Hufflepuff que estaban cerca reían por la situación – pero qué dices Jimmy, ¿Estás loco? – dijo levantándose y arreglando su túnica – además, a la enana no le hará ni pizca de gracia.

Pero a mis padres seguro que no les importa. Es más, ¡estarán encantados de que vengas!

James estaba emocionadísimo, parecía que había descubierto el mundo lo que hizo que Sirius se lo pensara por un momento. La idea era tremendamente tentadora, pero como siempre, Marian Potter le echaba atrás.

No se Jimmy…

*****

Marian se despidió de sus amigas en la estación de King´s Cross. Luego echó un vistazo por todo el andén intentando divisar entre toda la gente, a su hermano o a sus padres.

¡Estamos aquí, Marian! – la señora Potter alzaba su mano entre la multitud.

¡Mamá! – exclamó la chica corriendo hacia sus padres los cuales rieron por la dificultad que tenía Marian en llevar su baúl.

Hola pequeña – cuando se reunió con ellos, su padre la estrujó en un fuerte abrazo alzándola un poco.

Hola cariño – su madre le dio otro apretón – ¿qué tal el viaje?

Muy bien, ya me despedí de mis amigas y…

Hola mamá, papá – James acababa de llegar.

Vaya James, te estuve buscando un rato – Marian se estaba quitando del zapato unos papeles que se le habían pegado.

Hola Señores Potter.

¡Black! – exclamó Marian alzando bruscamente la cabeza. Casi pierde el equilibrio si no es porque le había sujetado su hermano – ¡Y tú suéltame, traidor! – le espetó.

¡MARIAN JANE! – alzó la voz su madre – ¿Qué forma de hablar es esa? – Marian se cayó inmediatamente mirando de reojo a su hermano.

Hola Sirius, cielo – le recibió la señora Potter cambiando el tono radicalmente – Estamos Muy contentos de que vengas a casa ¿Qué tal el primer trimestre?

Sirius se quedó un poco conmocionado ante la reacción de Marian. En teoría ya se lo esperaba, pero nunca sabía por dónde podía salir la chica. Aún así, estaba muy agradecido a los señores Potter y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que estuvieran contentos con él.

Pues muy bien señora Potter – contestó el chico con la mejor de sus sonrisas – mejor de lo que esperaba.

Me alegro hijo – Sirius se estremeció al oír de una forma tan dulce la palabra "hijo" de los labios de Dorea Potter. – ayúdales con el equipaje, Charlus – ordenó a su marido.

Bueno chicos, vamos para casa – Charlus Potter cogió el equipaje de su hija, pues era el que más pesaba – oye Sirius, ¿Seguro que tus padres están de acuerdo en que pases las Navidades con nosotros? – Sirius le miró fijamente.

Siento decir, señor Potter, que seguro que sí.

Utilizaron la red Flú para llegar a la gran casa de los Potter. Llegaron de noche así que, casi sin deshacer las maletas, los chicos se fueron a dormir. Charlus y Dorea Potter se quedaron abajo charlando como de costumbre.

¿Crees que hemos hecho bien, querido? – preguntó Dorea sentándose en el sofá después de recoger los platos de la cena puesto que era el día libre de Mimi. Parecía un poco preocupada.

Yo creo que sí – contestó su marido – Sirius es un buen chico y no tiene la culpa de tener una familia tan…

¡Schh! baja la voz, que te pueden oír – le advirtió Dorea – Bueno, sea lo que sea, seguro que Sirius estará mucho mejor aquí que en su casa – Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos mirando cada uno a un punto de la sala – ¿Escribiste a _Solitario _comunicándole la situación?

Sí y espero su respuesta – Charlus tenía la vista perdida en algún punto del salón – si podemos impedir que alguien de esa familia no acabe siendo un Mortífago, estaría encantado de que Sirius viniera a vivir con nosotros. El chico no se merece esa familia – Dorea asintió sin vacilar.

Pero qué mal se lleva Marian con él ¿no? – la señora Potter decidió cambiar de tema. Charlus soltó una pequeña risa.

Parecen hermanos.

*****

Una gran nevada cayó aquella noche sobre el valle. Por la mañana, todo estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de la nieve más blanca que podía existir. Todo estaba quieto, pues aún era muy pronto. Marian se levantó como de costumbre, para ayudar a su madre y a Mimi con el desayuno. Bajó las escaleras que conducían a la cocina, pero no la encontró. Fue al salón y tampoco estaba allí. Luego a la sala de estar, a su habitación… nada, ni rastro de sus padres ni de Mimi, la elfina doméstica de los Potter. Al pasar cerca de la puerta trasera de la casa, oyó unos quejidos en el exterior.

¡Pero quita más nieve de ese lado Charlus, si no, no vamos a poder pasar! – era la señora Potter la que gritaba.

Lo intento, pero hay demasiada – replicaba Charlus con voz claramente molesta.

¿Mamá? – Marian vio por la ventana de la puerta, que estaba atrancada por la nieve. Había por lo menos un metro de nieve que le impedía salir de la casa – ¡MAMÁ! – sus padres no la oían desde fuera por los hechizos quitanieves.

¡JIMMY! – Marian corrió escaleras arriba para despertar a su hermano – ¡JIMMY, ESTAMOS ENCERRADOS! – entró sin llamar a su habitación como de costumbre y… - ¡POR MERLÍN BLACK! ¡TÁPATE!

Sirius se había despertado con los gritos de Marian y con el ruido de los hechizos de los señores Potter. No le había dado tiempo a ponerse los pantalones y Marian lo encontró en calzoncillos. La chica, avergonzada, se dio la vuelta enseguida.

¿No sabes llamar a la puerta, Potter? – Sirius estaba apuradísimo poniéndose los pantalones.

Estoy en mi casa, Black y hago lo que me da la gana – contestó la Gryffindor.

¿Pero qué gritos son esos, Marian? – James se acababa de despertar.

Estamos encerrados por la nieve – explicó ella, que estaba de espaldas tapándose también los ojos. Sirius esbozó una sonrisa pícara al ver a la chica roja como un tomate – papá y mamá están fuera quitándola, pero no se por dónde han salido.

¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamaron los dos chicos a la vez.

Para cuando bajaron, el señor Potter ya había conseguido quitar la nieve de la puerta trasera de la casa. Los chicos se enfundaron en sendos abrigos mágicos que mantenían un calor permanente y salieron a ayudar para quitar la nieve lo antes posible.

Nunca había visto tanta nieve… y tan blanca – Sirius miraba embobado el manto blanco que cubría toda la pradera.

Sí, pero todos los años tenemos esta misma cantinela – protestó James quitando nieve con una pala, ya que ellos no podían hacer magia fuera de la escuela – aún así, nuestro "Paraíso Salvaje" es único ¿Verdad, enana?

Marian quitaba nieve sin parar. Aún estaba un poco avergonzada por haber visto a Sirius en paños menores porque, al fin y al cabo, aunque fuera el amigo de su hermano, no dejaba de ser una persona de fuera. Ella había visto muchas veces a James de esa guisa, pero claro, era su hermano y la cosa cambiaba.

Venga chicos, menos charla – dijo el señor Potter haciendo que Marian soltara una risita malvada. James y Sirius se pusieron a quitar más nieve enseguida pues notaban que Charlus estaba un tanto irritado con tanta orden de su mujer.

¿Qué tal te fueron las notas, _Coletas_? – preguntó Sirius mientras seguía quitando nieve. Marian frunció el ceño.

Como me vuelvas a llamar _Coletas_… - se irguió para echarle una buena reprimenda y una gran bola de nieve fue a topar en su cara.

¡Muy buena, Jimmy! – Exclamó Sirius, el cual iba a hacer la misma broma a Marian, pero James se le adelantó. Marian, al ver que James y Sirius se mofaban de ella y que este último tenía una bola de nieve en la mano.

¡OS VAIS A ENTERAR! – gritó Marian furiosa.

Ahora seguro que va a chivarse a mamá, como siempre. No sabe aguantar una… ¡PLAF!

¿Que no se el qué? – preguntó Marian con otra bola ya en la mano. Sirius reía… ¡PLAF! – ¡Y tú no te rías tanto! – la bola de nieve le había despeinado por completo.

¡Te la has ganado! – gritaron los dos amigos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, James y Sirius estaban construyendo una trinchera, al igual que lo hacía Marian por el otro lado. Eran dos contra una pero eso a ella no le importaba, nunca le importó en realidad. Los chicos se defendían más que atacaban, pues, no se sabe cómo, Marian siempre tenía bolas de nieve preparadas ¿Pero cómo puede hacer todo a la vez? se preguntaba James Sí, sí… muchas bola de nieve pero de su trinchera no sale… pensaba Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa. En aquel momento, las bolas dejaron de atacarles y los pensamientos de Sirius, se vieron frustrados cuando Marian apareció en su trinchera y les asestó a los dos atontados Gryffindor unos buenos bolazos en la cara. Luego se fue corriendo hacia algún lugar, riendo como una auténtica bruja.

¡MARIAN! – exclamó James – ¡Me las vas a pagar! – en cuanto se quitó la nieve de la cara, vio que Sirius no estaba allí – ¡Sir!

¡Ven aquí, _Coletas_! – gritaba el moreno mientras escudriñaba entre la nieve de la pradera. Aguzó el oído y oyó que algo se movía. Visualizó el sitio cerrando los ojos y…

¡AU! – se quejó Marian, que fue descubierta por Sirius. Este se tiró encima recibiendo antes una enrome bola de Marian la cual le dio tiempo de tirársela a la cara. Empezaron a forcejear retorciéndose en el suelo blanco.

¡Sabes que soy más fuerte que tú, Potter! – decía Sirius parando los golpes de la chica.

¡Me da igual, Black! – contestó ella forcejeando más.

¿A sí? – Sirius decidió pasar a un plan menos agresivo, pues seguramente que en algún momento no podría controlar su fuerza y la haría daño. Marian empezó a reírse a más no poder.

¡Sirius! – exclamó James – ¿Le has lanzado un _rictusempra_? – preguntó algo preocupado, pues su hermana no paraba de reír.

¡Qué va! ¿Te unes? – le estaba haciendo cosquillas y James, ni corto ni perezoso empezó a colaborar también con la tortura de su hermana.

¿Pero aún estáis aquí? ¡Y sin hacer nada! – Los gritos del señor Potter acabaron con la diversión – Venga chicos, dejad a Marian y a trabajar, que aún queda bastante nieve por quitar.

Ya hacia el medio día, habían quitado gran parte de la nieve. Algunos vecinos del valle vinieron a ayudarles también. Su casa era la más apartada del pueblo, por lo tanto, se habían quedado incomunicados. Finalmente, invitaron a todos a comer después de una dura mañana de trabajo. Marian, James y Sirius tenían la cara roja por el frío y corrieron a la chimenea a calentarse mientras sus padres atendían a los vecinos y charlaban con ellos.** Había sido una mañana divertida.**


	18. Cartas y Regalos

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**CARTAS Y REGALOS**

La señora Potter preparó junto con Mimi, la elfina doméstica de los Potter, una cena de Navidad riquísima. Ella, Mimi y Marian habían estado toda la tarde cocinando mientras los hombres de la casa terminaban por decorar el exterior sin más magia que sus manos. Los señores Potter, intentaban utilizar la varita lo menos posible cuando sus hijos estaban en casa para no incitarles ya que ellos al ser menores de edad, no podían hacer magia fuera de la escuela.

Pasaron una velada de Nochebuena estupenda. El pavo a la naranja de la señora Potter, estaba para chuparse los dedos y el postre de tarta de milhojas con tejas de chocolate de Mimi fue toda una delicia.

¡Bueno! – El señor Potter se recostó en el respaldo de la silla con la mano en la tripa – vamos al salón a leer las felicitaciones de Navidad.

¿Felicitaciones de Navidad? – preguntó Sirius aún con un trozo de tarta en la boca.

Sí, Black – contestó Marian – durante toda la tarde han estado llegado lechuzas con felicitaciones de Navidad ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? – Sirius entornó los ojos mientras intentaba tragar mientras Marian le sacaba la lengua.

Las nuestras las enviamos mañana – dijo James para completar la explicación y evitar que Sirius y Marian comenzaran a discutir.

Sirius se sorprendió muchísimo por aquello. En su casa, casi nunca llegaban lechuzas con felicitaciones de Navidad. Simplemente venían sus tíos con sus primas a cenar y se iban sin cantar ni un triste villancico. Su madre nunca cocinaba, pues para eso tenían toda una legión de elfos domésticos a su servicio. Las Navidades en su casa siempre eran frías y distantes, muy al contrario que en casa de los Potter.

¡Mirad! – James señalaba hacia la ventana en la cual, había una lechuza blanca preciosa y majestuosa. Era tan blanca, que se confundía con la nieve – yo quiero una lechuza así – dijo con tono soñador.

Ábrele papá – pidió Marian. El señor Potter miró a su mujer con duda. James se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada – ¿A qué esperas papá? – volvió a reiterar la morena impacientándose.

Charlus Potter abrió la ventana y la lechuza entró volando por todo el salón con dos cartas atadas en sus patas. El señor Potter las miró detenidamente y se dispuso a mezclarlas en el montón que había encima de una mesita que había en el recibidor. Realmente, solo metió en el montón una carta. La otra se la guardó en el bolsillo aprovechando que los chicos estaban ayudando a recoger la mesa a la Señora Potter, la cual miraba de reojo a su marido. James, que desde hacía un año estaba muy atento a aquellas extrañas actitudes de sus padres, se dio cuenta del gesto de su padre cuando guardó la carta en bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta de terciopelo azul marino. Luego miró instintivamente a su madre, la cual observaba a Marian, que discutía nuevamente con Sirius, con semblante serio para luego cruzarse con la mirada inquisitiva de su hijo mayor. James decidió que aquel momento no era el adecuado para hacer preguntas.

Me parece que esa era la última felicitación, querido – dijo Dorea para desviar lo antes posible la incertidumbre en los ojos de su hijo.

¡El pelo no, coletas! – por otro lado, Sirius intentaba zafarse de Marian, la cual lo perseguía por toda la casa con la mano en alto.

¡Es que vas demasiado peinado, Sirius! – la risa de Marian se oía por toda la casa.

En aquel momento, Sirius paró en seco su carrera como siempre le pasaba cuando Marian le llamaba por su nombre, lo que permitió a la pequeña de los Potter alcanzarlo, cayendo ambos al suelo.

James y los señores Potter miraban la escena desternillados de la risa mientras Marian, desde el suelo, se retorcía como una croqueta por culpa del ataque de risa. Sirius, el cual se estaba levantando del suelo con cierto bochorno en la cara, no pudo evitar sonreír finalmente ante la risa contagiosa de Marian. Y, tal y como haría James con su hermana, Sirius volvió a tirarse al suelo para hacerle cosquillas a Marian.

Vale ya chicos, que os vais a hacer daño… ¡James, quieto! – James se paró en seco a medio camino entre sus padres y Marian y Sirius, pues iba decidido a unirse a la broma.

Venga, ¡vamos a abrir las felicitaciones! – el señor Potter había recobrado su tono jovial de siempre.

¡Seguro que las chicas me han escrito! – exclamó Marian sentándose de un salto en el sillón.

Marian, que esto no es un parque de atracciones - le reprendió su madre. James y Sirius le sacaron la lengua ¿Serán tontos? pensó la chica entrecerrando los ojos.

Hazme un hueco, enana – pidió James apartando a su hermana sin mucha dificultad. Sirius se sentó a su lado.

Bien – comenzó el señor Potter – ¿Quien quiere abrir la primera? – James y Marian levantaron el brazo efusivamente pidiendo ser los primeros. Sirius se volvió a extrañar.

¿No abre cada uno las suyas? – preguntó a James en voz baja.

¡No! Abrimos las cartas de todos – James forcejeaba con su hermana para que no levantara la mano y ser él el primero.

¡Ay, Jimmy! ¡Quita! – Marian intentaba escabullirse de su hermano. El señor Potter, viendo la actitud de sus hijos decidió tirar por la calle de en medio.

¿Haces los honores, Sirius?

Los ojos de Sirius en aquel momento parecían los de un sapo. Marian y James bajaron las manos mirando extrañamente a su padre, pero pronto James se dio cuenta de las intenciones de éste.

¡Claro, ábrela tú, Sir! – le animó dándole él mismo la primera felicitación. Marian cruzó los brazos soltando un bufido Siempre tiene que ser el primero en todo… ¡SIEMPRE ES ÉL! pensaba enfurruñada.

La señora Potter acababan de sentarse en el sofá de enfrente junto a su marido y Mimi lo hacía en su Puff. Sirius, muy sorprendido por todo aquello, hizo caso de la petición del señor Potter y de su amigo y se dispuso a abrir la carta.

_¡Feliz Navidad! _

_Esperamos que paséis una feliz noche y que se haya solucionado el problema de la nieve. Marian, James, ya sabéis que papá Noël pasa también por casa de los abuelos así que le pediremos que os deje vuestros regalos en el valle de Godric. Por cierto, sabemos que el joven Black está también con vosotros. Que no se olvide de coger el suyo también._

_Os queremos mucho_

_Abuelo y abuela_

Sirius tuvo que hacer tremendos esfuerzos porque las lágrimas que peleaban por salir de sus ojos, no lo hicieran. Se quedó por unos segundos mirando la carta. Sus abuelos nunca le escribían y cuando lo hacían, era para soltarle el mismo rollo de siempre, la importancia de la pureza de sangre. Viendo la reacción del chico, a Marian se le pasó el enfado. Bueno… solo por esta vez… lo dejaremos pasar pensó.

¡Los abuelos nos siguen tratando como si fuéramos bebés! – protestó James mientras cogía otra carta.

¡Me tocaba a mí, Jimmy! – se quejó nuevamente Marian. Por culpa de estar pensando en Sirius, su hermano se le adelantó. James cogió otra carta y la abrió.

_Querida Marian_

_Deseo de todo corazón que pases una feliz navidad junto con tu familia. Mis padres también mandan recuerdos. Por cierto, te he mandado un regalo, pero mi lechuza está aún un poco despistada porque es nueva así que supongo que tardará un poquito en llegar. ¡Ah! No te olvides del trabajo para DCAO._

_¡Un Abrazo enorme!_

_Lily Evans_

Esta Evans, siempre pensando en los trabajos, los exámenes… ¡tonterías! ¿Ni siquiera puede dejar de comentar nada acerca de los estudios en una simple felicitación Navideña? – protestó James dejando la carta en la mesa con cierto aire de desprecio.

Estás celoso, Jimmy – le espetó su hermana con un soniquete irritante – Lily es mucho más inteligente y responsable que tú y eso te fastidia.

Acabas de decir la gran tontería de las vacaciones, Marian Jane Potter – James le dio un caponcito.

Vale ya, chicos - dijo el Señor Potter poniendo orden.

¡Me toca! – esta vez era Marian la que cogía un sobre.

_¡Feliz Navidad chicos!_

_Espero que estéis pasando una buenas vacaciones y que no enredéis mucho con… ya sabéis qué. Yo tardaré en incorporarme a las clases unos días así que no os preocupéis. ¡ Mañana hay regalos!_

_Un Saludo y recuerdos también a Marian_

_Remus J. Lupin_

¡Qué majo! – Marian dio un pequeño saltito en el sofá mientras James le quitaba la carta.

¿Remus te ha mandado recuerdos? – James y Sirius observaron de cerca el pergamino – ¡Se está pasando al otro bando! – exclamó.

Remus es una persona normal… y no como vosotros dos, que sois una panda de gamberros – los señores Potter miraron a ambos chicos con la ceja alzada y ellos, pusieron cara de angelitos – ¿Qué es eso que estáis tramando? – preguntó Marian acerca de lo que escribió Remus. Ellos se miraron mutuamente.

Nada, nada…

Leyeron las felicitaciones de los tíos y primos de James y Marian, las de Alice, Neville y Laura, la de Peter y las de Frank y Seamus. Ya solo quedaban dos felicitaciones en la mesa. Una era la típica felicitación de Hogwarts que escribía Dumbledore todos los años y otra la acababa de coger James empujando a su hermana para que no la cogiera.

¡Me tienes harta, Jimmy! – Marian volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

¿Pero es que ningún año vamos a abrir las cartas en paz? – preguntó al aire la señora Potter. Sirius se limitó a sonreír por la escena de ambos hermanos. Cómo les envidio… pensaba mientras se acercaba a James para ver la carta. Este, la abrió.

_Feliz Navidad_

_Espero que en estas vacaciones entrenéis duro para que podamos lucir una hermosa copa de ganadores del campeonato de Quidditch en la sala de trofeos. ¡Tenemos que hacer historia!_

_Un Saludo_

_Tom Cullen_

_P.D: Recuerdos a Marian._

¡Wow! – se sorprendió james – no sabía que el capitán mandara felicitaciones de Navidad.

Tom es muy majo – volvió a comentar Marian releyendo la carta.

A ti todos te parecen majos menos nosotros, Potter – el tono de Sirius era un tanto molesto ¿Pero cómo hace Marian para ser el centro de atención siempre? ¡Si hasta el capitán le manda saludos!.

¡Piérdete, Black! – exclamó ella.

Un momento – James le quitó la carta a su hermana. Había otra pegada muy sutilmente a la de Tom – Aquí dice: Para Marian Potter. Marian la cogió enseguida y la leyó rápido en silencio. Su cara se tornó roja.

Léela en alto, cariño – le animó su padre curioso por saber que era lo que había hecho que su hija pareciera un pimiento morrón.

Eee… nnn… no – Marian no sabía cómo salir del apuro.

Estas obligada, enana – dijo James – la leeré yo – el moreno le quito la carta a su hermana y esta se quedó inmóvil.

_Feliz Navidad, "chica inteligente de Gryffindor"_

_Ethan Cullen_

Marian cogió un cojín del sofá y se lo puso en la cara muerta de vergüenza. Sus padres, la miraron divertidos. James se quedó mudo sin creer que el hermano de Tom le escribiera una felicitación, si podía llamarse así, a su hermana y Sirius… la cara de Sirius era un poema en aquel momento.

¿Tan bien te llevas con el hermano de Tom? – preguntó James releyendo la carta.

Parece ser que sí – dijo cortantemente Sirius. Lo de Tom vale, pero esto… ¡Esto ya es pasarse! Encima el muy imbécil va a cuarto… será…

Marian no dijo nada pues estaba roja como un tomate. Una vez que terminaron de leer todas las cartas, se fueron a dormir. Para Sirius, había sido una noche muy especial. Por primera vez pasó una Nochebuena en un ambiente familiar, sin discursos absurdas sobre la pureza de sangre, sin protocolo ni cortesías… sin frialdad.

*****

¡YA ES NAVIDAD!

James y Sirius oyeron unos gritos en el pasillo y se levantaron rápido de la cama. Marian ya estaba impaciente esperando en lo alto de las escaleras a los chicos para bajar todos juntos pues los hermanos Potter tenían aquella costumbre. Una vez que llegaron Sirius y James, bajaron los tres en tropel encontrándose un montón de regalos al pie del gran árbol de Navidad que había en el salón.

¡¿A qué esperamos?! – gritó James a su hermana y a su amigo.

¡VAMOS!

Los señores Potter bajaron enseguida al oír el estruendo que habían formado los chicos. Estos, ya estaban tirados en la alfombra esperándoles. James y Marian tenían un regalo cada uno en la mano esperando a ser abierto.

¿Podemos abrirlos ya papá? – preguntó Marian impaciente.

¡Al ataque! – gritó el padre sentándose con ellos en el suelo. La señora Potter lo hizo en un sillón.

Sirius y James regalaron a Marian tres ositos de peluche iguales a los que le habían roto en verano. Sus padres, le regalaron una cámara de fotos entre muchos otros regalos. Marian regaló a James una snitch en miniatura para coleccionistas y Sirius un poster firmado por el equipo de la selección Francesa de Quidditch _Los_ _Quiberon Quafflepunchers_. Lo había conseguido el verano pasado durante su visita a Francia. La señora Potter, tejió jerseys para todos, incluido su marido y Sirius. Los jerseys eran de colores llamativos y llevaban un reno bordado y la señora Potter les obligó a ponérselos durante todo el día. Los hombres de la casa hicieron algún que otro gesto de resistencia, pero Marian se enfundó el jersey muy rápido y le dio un enorme beso a su madre.

Sois unos desagradecidos – se quejó la señora Potter mientras su hija la abrazaba.

No es eso, cariño… - Charlus intentaba disculparse sin mucho éxito.

Jo mamá, son bonitos pero… - James no sabía por dónde salir tampoco.

Pues a mí me parece un jersey precioso – dijo Sirius bajo el asombro de James, el cual le miró abriendo la boca. ¡Pero qué dice este! pensó.

Seguro que no tienes valor para ponértelo en el colegio – cizañeó Marian consciente de que Sirius Black nunca se pondría un jersey con un reno bordado en Hogwarts.

¿Qué te apuestas? – amenazó. Marian se acordó de la última apuesta que hicieron y denegó la propuesta ¡Tiene una suerte impresionante! se quejó para sus adentros. miedica… pensó Sirius a su vez.

¿Qué es eso que hay detrás del sofá? – preguntó el señor Potter guiñando un ojo a su esposa – parecen como palos ¿no?... ir a ver chicos – James y Sirius se acercaron.

¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!! – gritó James

¡¡¡MADRE MIA!!! – gritó Sirius

¡¡¡DOS ESCOBAS _ESTRELLA FUGAZ_!!! – gritaron los dos.

¡¡HALA!! ¡¡QUÉ MORRO!! – se quejó Marian observando de cerca las escobas.

La escoba voladora _Estrella fugaz_ era la última que había salido al mercado. Estaba fabricada por Arkie Alderton, que era el mejor fabricante de escobas que había en aquel momento. Era la más rápida y aerodinámica, pero la más cara también. Los padres de James y Marian se lo podían permitir, ya que poseían una buena fortuna. Sirius no podía creer lo que estaba pasando pues a él nunca le habrían regalado una escoba voladora perteneciendo al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

¡Muchas gracias papis! – James se tiró encima de su madre al igual que lo había hecho antes marian. Luego hizo lo mismo con su padre.

Claro, claro… tú les das abrazos a mamá y a papá cuando te regalan lo que quieres… – Marian decía eso mientras observaba la escena agarrada a uno de sus ositos de peluche.

No te quejes enana, que a ti te han regalado una cámara de fotos – contestó James.

Muchas gracias señores Potter, pero yo no… - Sirius no sabía qué decir. Tenía sujeta su nueva _Estrella Fugaz _como si la vida le fuera en ello, pero le daba la sensación de que esa escoba no era suya.

… claro que puedes aceptarla Sirius – dijo tajantemente Dorea Potter – es nuestra ilusión que ambos tengáis una buena escoba para poder jugar – Sirius, sin previo aviso, le dio un abrazo a la Señora Potter.

Todos en la sala enmudecieron. Hasta ahora, Sirius nunca había dado muestras de cariño físico en aquella casa. Siempre era cariñoso en palabras y muy educado, pero no lo demostraba abiertamente. Para cuando Sirius dejó de abrazar a la señora Potter, Marian sintió que se le había saltado una lágrima rebelde así que se la secó enseguida y nadie se enteró. Desde aquel momento, ya nunca más le importó compartir a sus padres con Sirius Black.

¡Foto! – gritó James, el cual le había robado la cámara a su hermana.

¡Jimmy, que la cámara es mía! – se quejó Marian.

James colocó la cámara en el alfeizar de la gran chimenea para disparar el automático y que así pudieran salir todos. Sirius y James posaron con sus _Estrellas Fugaces_ nuevas y Marian cogió uno de sus ositos. James y Sirius se cogieron por los hombros mientras con la otra mano enseñaban sus maravillosas escobas nuevas y Marian se colocó delante de sus padres. Una foto para el recuerdo.

Parece que aquí queda otro regalo – dijo James cogiéndolo – es para ti, Sir.

¿Para mí? – Sirius, aun un poco compungido pero con una sonrisa flamante, abrió el regalo. Marian se levantó del sofá y comenzó a mirar por la ventana.

¿Una pelota? – James no daba crédito. Sirius acababa de desenvolver una pelota mediana de goma – esto es de la enana, seguro.

Sirius, con la pelota en la mano, no hacía más que mirar a marian, pero todo el interés de la niña en aquel momento, recaía en lo que había fuera de la casa. Quizá James no cayera en la cuenta de lo que significaba una simple pelota de goma, pero él lo sabía muy bien. Fue a darle las gracias a Marian cuando unos aullidos juguetones y divertidos sonaron fuerte fuera de la casa. Marian le miró de repente y le guiñó un ojo.

¡Vamos a estrenar la pelota, Black! – Marian se puso su abrigo y salió fuera.

¿_Hocicos_? – exclamó Sirius poniéndose también el abrigo.

¡Ah vale! ¡El perro! – exclamó James cansinamente mientras se disponía a salir también.

El día de Navidad lo pasaron jugando con _Hocicos_ y volando sin descanso por los alrededores de la zona. Marian, como no tenía escoba, volaba con su hermano. Sirius estuvo bastantes veces a punto de ofrecerle que volara con él pero **enseguida desechaba la idea pues, ¿Quién era él para pedirle a la hermana de su amigo que montara con él en su escoba?**


	19. El Arte de Levitar

**IMPORTANT****E**

**Lo primero es deciros que se me olvido publicar el capitulo " El Partido" ha sido un fallo garrafal pero si lo quereis leer, ya esta a vuestra disposicion.**

**Siento mucho el fallo de las letras. El motivo es que mi ordenador se come las tildes y por eso sale asi. Ya lo he solucionado y os pediria por favor que los volvierais a leer para enteraros bien de la historia porque los capitulos molan mucho y hay muchisimos detalles en ellos como para que pasen desapercibidos porque, en esta historia, no hay nada por azar ;D**

**¡Un Abrazo a todas y muchas gracias por la espera!**

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**EL ARTE DE LEVITAR**

Las vacaciones de Navidad pasaron muy rápido y los chicos pronto tuvieron que volver a hacer su baúl para volver al colegio. Los señores Potter ya estaban esperando abajo con impaciencia.

¡Vamos chicos, que no llegamos a tiempo! – se quejaba la señora Potter al ver aparecer a Sirius y a James cargados como mulas.

¡Pero si aún falta la enana! – protestó James.

Pues por quejarte, te ha tocado subir a por ella – dijo el señor Potter mirando el reloj con nerviosismo. James estaba apurado dejando las cosas.

No te preocupes, ya voy yo- dijo Sirius.

Una vez que James vio que Sirius se alejaba subiendo las escaleras, dejó las cosas en el suelo y miró con severidad a sus padres los cuales estaban muy asombrados por la actitud de su primogénito.

¿Quién es "Solitario"? – preguntó serio y directo. Su madre miró instintivamente a Charlus Potter con preocupación.

¿Cómo has sabido…? - balbuceó su padre.

Detrás de la felicitación de Dumbledore había otra carta y vi cómo te la guardabas en el bolsillo – James hablaba con serenidad – quiero saber quién es "Solitario".

Te prometemos que este verano lo sabrás todo, James – dijo la señora Potter sin perder la paciencia aunque estaba bastante nerviosa.

Eso me decís siempre y nunca ocurre – James se refería a hace casi dos años, cuando encontró por casualidad unos documentos que hablaban sobre una organización mágica.

Te lo prometemos, James – esta vez fue su padre quien miró directamente a su hijo a los ojos – antes de que venga Sirius de vacaciones tendremos una charla – James dudó un poco.

Pero tienes que prometer que no vas a decirle ni una palabra a Marian de esto – James torció el gesto – es pequeña aún, James – aquellas palabras convencieron a James, pues le encantaba sentirse el hermano mayor.

Vale, pero en su momento también se lo tendréis que contar a ella también ¿lo prometéis? – los señores Potter asintieron esbozando una sonrisa al ver cómo James defendía los derechos de su hermana.

Sirius subió a la habitación de Marian y tocó la puerta. Nadie contestó así que decidió entrar despacio y con los ojos cerrados ¡Me siento estúpido! pensó para sí y automáticamente abrió los ojos. Aparentemente seguía sin haber nadie.

¿_Coletas_? – volvió a llamar – Te estamos esperando abajo – nuevamente, el silencio reinaba Estará en otro lado pensó encogiéndose de hombros. Se disponía a bajar al salón, cuando su mirada se topó con un Marco colgado en la pared encima del escritorio. Se acercó poco a poco, lo observó y sonrió satisfactoriamente. ¡Me quedó genial!

Muchas gracias por el dibujo, Black… - una voz sonó detrás de él. Pegó un brinco y se dio la vuelta.

¡Potter! Qué susto, ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó mirando a todos lados sin saber si hablaba con un fantasma o con la hermana de su amigo.

Pues en el cuarto de baño de mi habitación – Sirius recorrió con su vista todas las paredes de la estancia y no encontró ninguna puerta. Marian, sabiendo lo que Sirius estaba buscando, sonrió - La puerta es invisible Black – él arqueó una ceja incrédulo y ella sonrió – Bueno, da igual. Lo que quería decirte era que el dibujo me…

¡SIRIUS ORION BLACK Y MARIAN JANE POTTER, BAJAD AHORA MISMO!

¡Por Merlín! Aquella estruendosa voz de la señora Potter imponía, así que Sirius cogió precipitadamente el baúl de Marian y ella lo demás para bajar corriendo. ¿Orión? ¡Qué nombre más absurdo! Seguro que ni sabe lo que es pensó Marian. Cuando llegaron al andén 9 y ¾, el expreso de Hogwarts estaba a punto de salir.

*****

Hogwarts volvía a estar repleto de alumnos y un enorme bullicio en todo el castillo era prueba de ello. Todos presumían de sus regalos de navidad, pero algunos más que otros, como era el caso de James y Sirius. Todo el mundo quería contemplar de cerca sus nuevas _Estrellas Fugaces._ Peter las miraba embelesado, al igual que muchos otros alumnos Gryffindor, cosa que contribuyó a aumentar el ego que de por sí ya tenían ambos chicos. Los alumnos de las demás casas los miraban con envidia, en particular, los jugadores de los otros equipos que veían en aquellas escobas, unas serias competidoras.

Míradlos, están como pavos reales – parloteó Marian mientras se peinaba su habitual coleta – llevan todas la vacaciones así.

Ya, ya… ¿Qué tal las vacaciones con Black? – preguntó Laura mirando la escena al igual que las demás.

Pues si te soy sincera, mejor de lo que creía – contestó Marian colocándose los pelos más cortos detrás de las orejas – me parece que estos muros le afectan bastante al cerebro – todas la miraron extrañadas.

¿Como? – dijeron a la vez.

¡Hola chicas! – Stella acababa de aparecer detrás de ellas – ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

¡Hola Stella! – saludaron todas. Lily, Laura y Alice ya le habían cogido más cariño a Stella.

Pues muy bien, papá Noel se ha portado genial este año – comentó Alice enseñando su reloj nuevo.

¿A ti que te han regalado, Mary? – preguntó Lily.

¿Te acuerdas de la gamberrada que me hicieron Black y mi hermano este verano con mis ositos de peluche, Al? – Alice afirmó con la cabeza – pues me han regalado otros a modo de disculpa o algo así.

Oh… - ironizó Lily – qué tiernos… - Marian le sacó la lengua.

También me regalaron esta cámara de fotos – Marian enseñaba orgullosa el aparato que se parecía más a una cámara muggle de principios de siglo que a otra cosa - ¡Foto! – colocó la cámara en las manos de una estatua del vestíbulo y todas se posicionaron mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, comenzaron de nuevo las clases. La primera de segundo curso era Transformaciones, la cual se solapaba en quince minutos con Encantamientos de tercero. Marian estaba agobiadísima. Corría y corría por los pasillos del colegio para llegar puntual a transformaciones ya que se le habían pegado las sábanas. Al fin, consiguió entrar contorsionándose un poco antes de que la profesora cerrara la puerta del todo con su varita, lo cual hizo que varios compañeros se rieran por lo bajo. Marian bajó la cabeza y se sentó todo lo deprisa que pudo al lado de Neville roja de vergüenza.

¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó éste en cuanto ella sacó sus cosas de la mochila.

Que me he quedado dormida y como las chicas no tienen clase hasta segunda hora…

¡SILENCIO! – ordenó la profesora McGonagall. Marian y Neville dieron un brinco en el sitio y rápidamente pegaron las narices en su libro de transformaciones.

Aquel día aprendieron cómo convertir una rana en un tintero de cristal. A Marian le parecía bastante absurdo, ya que creía que aquello no le serviría para nada en el futuro. Lo suyo eran los hechizos y defensa contra las artes oscuras. Aún así, fue la primera en toda la clase que consiguió convertir la rana en un tintero de cristal. Aunque, todo hay que decirlo, fue al segundo intento. La profesora McGonagall se mostró muy satisfecha con el trabajo de Marian lo que hizo que ganara 20 puntos para su casa.

Después de que Neville y Marian sudaran la gota gorda para que al chico le saliera bien la transformación, la profesora McGonagall les mandó un trabajo de treinta centímetros de pergamino sobre los objetos más propicios para una buena transformación en cristal, sin contar con un tintero. A Marian le tocó hacerlo con una chica de Ravenclaw de cuyo nombre no se acordaba.

Corriendo a más no poder, consiguió llegar a clase de Encantamientos aunque esta vez quince minutos tarde. Se moría de vergüenza cada vez que entraba en el aula, porque siempre llegaba tarde y todos los alumnos le clavaban la mirada desde la puerta hasta que se sentaba en el banco de madera. Aunque el profesor Flitwick lo sabía y consentía, ella estaba muy apurada así que sus amigas le hicieron hueco en su banco rápidamente.

¿Tu hermana siempre va a llegar tarde? – preguntó Peter por lo bajo a James.

Es que se le solapan las clases – explicó el moreno mirando a su hermana – no se cómo puede con todo…

¡Porques es una masoca! – espetó Sirius más alto de lo que debiera.

¿Quien es una masoca, Señor Black? – el profesor, que estaba de pie encima de un montón de viejos libros, se había girado hacia ellos. Su cara no era de broma precisamente. Sirius se encogió de hombros sin decir ni una palabra y el profesor siguió con la clase no sin antes resolpar – vale, os mandé de deberes practicar el hechizo Wingardium Leviosa, ¿no es así?

Todos los alumnos palidecieron en aquel momento. El hechizo no era fácil, ya que ahora tenían que levantar cosas más pesadas. En primero solo tuvieron que elevar una pluma, pero ahora tenían que realizar el hechizo sobre objetos como un libro pesado o una mochila cargada de cosas. Y cada año se complicaba más – vamos a ver… ¿Alguien se presenta voluntario? – preguntó el profesor mirando a los pálidos alumnos que de repente habían encontrado un gran interés en las mesas y en las paredes de la clase. Lily, levantó la mano.

Ya está la lista de la clase exhibiéndose - susurró James a Sirius haciendo que este tuviera que taparse la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

Pues es la que más puntos consigue en las clases para Gryffindor – Remus no entendía a sus amigos pues a ellos les encantaba exhibirse en cualquier momento. Definitivamente, eran unos hipócritas.

Te estas convirtiendo en un fuerte aliado del enemigo, Rem - James le miró con los ojos entornados y Remus resopló.

¡Bien, señorita Evans! – dijo el profesor efusivamente ante su mejor alumna – Háganos una demostración del hechizo con este libro, por favor – el profesor, convencido de las aptitudes de Lily, sacó un libro enorme de un armario. Era tan grande como él.

¡Buah! La va a cagar – volvió a decir James viendo la escena – es demasiado grande - Lily, estaba muy seria y concentrada cosa que sorprendió al chico ¿A que esta lo levanta al final? pensó cambiando de opinión.

Sus amigas y toda la clase la miraban con expectación. Sabían que Lily era tremendamente buena en la asignatura, pero levantar un libro de casi siete kilos de peso, era toda una hazaña. Lily se concentró, levantó su varita y pronunció el hechizo alto y claro.

_Wingardium Leviosa._

El libro comenzó a tambalearse un poco en la mesa. Lily cogía su varita con firmeza y apuntaba al libro sin vacilar. Marian tenía los ojos como platos viendo a Lily ya que aprendía muchísimo de ella en aquella asignatura, pues era excepcional. Todos pudieron observar cómo la mirada de Lily estaba fija en el libro sin moverse un milímetro de su objetivo. Era como si hiciera magia a través de ella. Finalmente y para sorpresa de todos, el libro se levantó. Consiguió aguantarlo durante diez segundos para luego dejarlo caer suavemente. En la clase se formó un silencio sobrecogedor durante unos segundos después de que el libro se posara de nuevo en la mesa. Lily bajó la varita con un suspiro y todo el mundo rompió en aplausos. De repente, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando como un pollo de granja pero lo atribuyó al esfuerzo pues nunca había intentado aquel hechizo con algo tan pesado.

¡BRAVO, SEÑORITA EVANS! ¡30 PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR! – El profesor daba pequeños saltitos encima de los libros mientras aplaudía.

¡Excelente, Lils! – Dijeron sus amigas a coro. La chica, sonrió vagamente, ya que se había cansado un poco. Luego se sentó en su sitio.

¡Eres la mejor! – Marian seguía aplaudiendo como una loca cuando Lily se sentó a su lado pero vio que la chica estaba temblando – ¿Estas bien, Lily? – Marian no fue la única que se dio cuenta de aquel detalle.

Sí, sí… no te preocupes – la chica estaba un poco pálida pero se irguió en el sitio para continuar la clase. Marian alzó una ceja en plan "Cuéntame otra, Bonita".

Pronto todo el colegio sabía de la hazaña de Lily Evans en clase de Encantamientos. Las cuatro amigas fueron derechas al Gran Comedor para reponer fuerzas y afrontar las clases de la tarde. Entre mil alabanzas y cumplidos a Lily por parte de bastante gente, Marian tuvo tiempo para fijarse en un cartel del tablón de anuncios.

¡MIERDA! – exclamó sin saber que lo había dicho en alto. Poco a poco, se acercó más al cartel frunciendo el ceño mientras sus amigas entraban ya al Gran Comedor. ¡Se me olvidó por completo! Alguien le tocó en la espalda.

¿Te interesa el club de duelo? – era Frank Longbottom.

Hola, Frank – dijo ella sin mirarle, pues reconocía su voz a la perfección – ¿Sabes si este fin de semana hay alguna sesión del club de duelo? – Frank la miró extrañado.

Sí. Hay sesión el sábado por la mañana y el domingo hay salida a Hogsmeade.

Sí, sí… - Marian no le hacía ni caso. Realmente, al contrario que el resto de sus compañeros, salir al pueblo mágico no era algo tan esperado y especial para ella.

Hola, Potter – otra voz, esta vez desconocida, llamó a Marian detrás de ella. La morena dio media vuelta y reconoció perfectamente a la chica de Ravenclaw que tenía enfrente pero no se acordaba de su nombre lo que la hizo morirse de vergüenza.

Hola – optó por evitar decir alguna frase en la que tuviera que nombrarla – vienes por lo del trabajo de transformaciones ¿verdad?

Sí – contestó tímida la Ravenclaw. Marian miró a Frank buscando apoyo ya que parecía conocerla y el chico, sabiendo el apuro de Marian, decidió no hacerla sufrir más.

¿Qué tal, Adhara? – Frank hizo un especial énfasis en el nombre de la Ravenclaw. Marian suspiró aliviada.

Bien, ya ves, de trabajos con los Gryffindor – contestó la chica un poco menos avergonzada.

Pues quedamos cuando quieras – Marian, más relajada, retomó de nuevo el tema de la conversación.

¿El domingo te parece bien? – preguntó Adhara.

Sí, no hay problema – contestó Marian.

¿No vas a ir a Hogsmeade, Mary? – Marian no se había acordado de la salida al pueblo mágico y puso cara de malas pulgas, lo que hizo reír a Frank.

Es verdad – contestó entre dientes.

A claro, disculpa. No me acordaba que tú tienes permiso para ir a Hogsmeade también – Adhara se incomodó bastante por aquel fallo cosa que a Marian le agradó ya que era una de las pocas personas que no ironizaban con su situación escolar.

No te preocupes, si quieres podemos quedar el lunes – dijo finalmente la morena.

Pues… - Adhara miró por detrás de Marian y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

¡Felicidades Ethan! – la chica fue corriendo hacia los brazos de Ethan Cullen el cual la recibió levantándola del suelo mientras Marian les observaba con la boca abierta.

¡¿Felicidades… Ethan?! – logró articular hacia Frank.

Es el cumpleaños de Cullen. ¿No lo sabías? – Marian negó con la cabeza.

Ah vale, ahora lo entiendo todo – dijo dándose un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza – el muy salido es un asalta cunas.

Mira que eres mal pensada… - Frank comenzó a negar con la cabeza – nunca he conocido una mente tan retorcida como lo tuya Mary.

¿Lo vas a negar? – preguntó la Gryffindor con prepotencia.

Es su hermana – contestó cansinamente mientras señalaba a los chicos, los cuales venían ya hacia ellos – Adhara Cullen.

Marian enrojeció. Ahora que se fijaba con más atención vio el parecido de los dos hermanos. Adhara Cullen era morena, con el pelo recogido en una media coleta. Era tan alta como ella y sus ojos, de color marrón oscuro, parecían salidos de su mismo pelo. La chica era tan guapa como su hermano.

Veo que ya has conocido a mi hermana, Potter – Ethan se acercó cogido de la mano de su hermana y Marian no pudo reprimir un poco de envidia sana por aquel gesto.

Sí, Potter y yo tenemos que hacer un trabajo juntas de Transformaciones – contestó Adhara por Marian.

Llámame Marian, por favor – pidió la morena ya que la chica le caía bien. Adhara asintió agradecida por el gesto.

Mira, ya has conseguido llamarla por su nombre de pila - comentó Ethan con falso resentimiento – a mí no me deja ni eso – Adhara le miró extrañada.

Es una larga historia – contestó Frank por los dos.

Bueno, ¿me acompañas al comedor y así hablamos de cuando quedar? – preguntó Marian intentando zafarse de su amigo y de Ethan. La chica asintió y se despidió de su hermano con un beso. Ambas se alejaban cuando Marian se dio la vuelta.

Feliz cumpleaños, Cullen – este esbozó una sonrisa.

Gracias, Potter.

¡Es verdad, felicidades Ethan! – exclamó Seamus, que acababa de llegar.

¡A buenas horas! – le reprendió Frank de guasa, haciendo que el chico se alzara de hombros. Mientras, Ethan miraba cómo se alejaban Marian y su hermana.

Potter es un tanto extraña ¿no? - en aquel momento volvió en sí - Bueno, aunque viendo a su hermano…

Ella no es igual que James – comentó Seamus desenvolviendo una gragea con sabor a cactus - La verdad es que al contrario que su hermano, nunca busca la popularidad y aprobación de todo el mundo aunque… tampoco él es mal chico.

Si no se juntara con Black, otro gallo cantaría… - volvió a decir Ethan con algo de resentimiento – aunque se han crecido bastante desde que entraron en el equipo de Quidditch, todo hay que decirlo. Pero ya le bajaremos los humos a esos dos en el próximo partido…

A saber lo que harás, Cullen – los tres amigos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor charlando de otras cosas.

Mientras en el Gran Comedor, los alumnos ya estaban disfrutando de un buen banquete, como siempre. James, no hacía más que mirar hacia donde estaban las chicas. Mejor dicho, miraba hacia Lily Evans. Realmente le había dejado muy sorprendido e impresionado la habilidad en encantamientos de la pelirroja pero claro, nunca lo admitiría delante de nadie, ni siquiera de Sirius.

- Potter no hace más que mirarte… - Laura se inclinó hacia Lily para susurrarle aquello y esta, como impulsada por algo, levantó la cabeza para ver si aquello era verdad – ¡Wow, qué interés Evans!

- ¡Pero que dices, Laura! – la pelirroja había vuelto a torcer la cabeza hacia su plato de judías pintas. Alice, bajó su cabeza para comprobar que…

- ¡Se ha puesto roja! – exclamó con una carcajada.

- ¡BASTA YA! – exclamó Lily por su parte dando un golpe en la mesa, hecho que hizo que algunos alumnos la miraran con mala cara.

- ¡Quieto, toro bravo! – Marian, que acababa de llegar, hacía gestos de stop con ambas manos hacia Lily – ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó sentándose a la vez que cogía la jarra con zumo de calabaza.

- Nada – cortó Lily – ¿Y tú qué hacías mirando hacia donde están estos impresentables? – preguntó vengativa Lily a Laura mirándola con desdén. Esta casi no supo que contestar.

- Torcí la vista, nada más – aquella fue su única respuesta.

Al acabar las clases de la tarde, todos los alumnos fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes pues fuera estaba lloviendo y no tenía pinta de parar en toda la noche. Por lo general los fines de semana, los prefectos dejaban que los alumnos se fueran un poco más tarde de lo habitual a dormir.

¡Nueva salida a Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana! – exclamó Peter sentándose de un salto en el sofá de Los Merodeadores.

¡Sí! ¿Y a que no sabéis en qué invertiremos el tiempo? - dijo James haciendo que sus amigos se inclinaran hacia él para hablarles en voz baja - en buscar el hechizo para el mapa – susurró.

¡Es verdad! – exclamó Sirius – con todos los trabajos e historias varias no hemos tenido tiempo de buscar información.

Yo sí la he buscado – todos torcieron la cabeza hacia Remus, pues de quien menos se esperaban colaboración era de él – la librería de Hogsmeade tiene unos libros muy interesantes sobre encantamientos y durante la primera visita antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, ojeé unos cuantos.

¡Eres el tío más listo que han visto estas paredes, Rem! – le alabó James mientras le despeinaba con la mano. Luego volvieron a juntar las cabezas para planear la salida.

Secretitos al oído son de viejas…

Marian acababa de aparecer detrás del sofá con una sonrisa maliciosa. Laura y Alice se sentaron en una mesa de estudio para hacer los deberes ya que Lily se había quedado haciendo un trabajo de Aritmancia en la biblioteca.

Anda enana, vete a hacer los deberes – le espetó James indicándole la mesa de las chicas con desprecio.

La curiosidad te mata, Potter – la cabeza de la morena se giró hacia Sirius. Sus ojos lo decían todo.

¡De desagradecidos está el mundo lleno!

Y con aquella frase cuyo significado solo sabían ellos dos, se giró haciendo volar su coleta para ir hacia sus amigas con aire digno. ¡Eso ha sido un golpe bajo! exclamó Sirius para sí mismo mirando a la chica mientras iba a la mesa de estudios.

¿De qué habla Mary? – preguntó James un poco extrañado por aquella contestación supuestamente sin sentido para ellos. Sirius se alzó de hombros y no contestó – Bueno, me voy a pasar por el despacho de McGonagall a ver de qué va el castigo de esta semana - James había pegado una especie de gelatina viscosa en el asiento de Andrea Sloder, una Ravenclaw de quinto curso bastante corta de mente.

¡Un Merodeador nunca se arrepiente de sus bromas! – gritó Sirius dándose un golpe en el pecho y levantando el brazo.

¡Nunca! – contestó James con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras hacía el mismo gesto que Sirius.

*****

Lily no se había encontrado bien en todo el día. Después de haber acabado la clase de encantamientos, supuso que el mareo se le quitaría pero, en contra de lo que pensaba, no fue así. Sus amigas no querían dejarla sola en la biblioteca pero al final las convenció de ello ya que quería un momento de paz. Lily mentía realmente bien. No estaba segura de haber engañado a Marian pero suponía que para cuando regresara a la sala común, estaría más recuperada.

La señora Pince tocó la campanilla que avisaba del cierre de la biblioteca en la cual ya solo quedaban cuatro o cinco alumnos. Lily recogió sus cosas y salió del recinto sintiendo cómo mil agujas se clavaban en su cabeza. Iba andado por un corredor, cuando sintió que el mareo iba a más y, sin tener tiempo para reaccionar, vio cómo el suelo empezaba a ondularse notando que perdía el equilibrio.

¡EVANS!

Lily sintió cómo unos brazos la sostenían y la ayudaban a caminar hacia unas escaleras que había a tres metros. Cuando todo empezó a verse más claro, Lily alzó la vista para saber quien la había ayudado.

¿Potter? – Lily pensó que había gritado, pero su voz se quedó en un débil susurro.

El mismo que viste y calza – contestó el chico con chulería. Luego su expresión se tornó más seria – ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Lily cerró los ojos maldiciendo su mala suerte. De todas las personas que había en el colegio, tuvo que ser precisamente James Potter el que la auxiliara. Lily iba a contestarle con alguna bordería pero cuando le miró a los ojos, su cerebro no ejecutó tal orden.

Me he mareado – James intentaba que Lily metiera la cabeza entre las piernas para que le bajara la sangre al cerebro ya que estaba muy pálida – ¡¿Pero qué haces?! – protestó con más fierza zafándose del chico.

Al parecer hacer esto viene bien cuando tienes un mareo. Lo vi en un documental muggle – James se alzó de hombros, gesto que le pareció muy gracioso a la pelirroja la cual curvó las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba de forma casi imperceptible.

¿Tienes televisión en casa? – preguntó Lily incrédula. James asintió.

A Marian le entró curiosidad gracias a ti y se empeñó el año pasado en que mis padres compraran una – Lily esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – te tiene en un pedestal… y la verdad es que no se porqué – Lily frunció el ceño pero no quiso discutir.

Pues qué raro que en una familia de magos haya utensilios muggle. En teoría eso es cosa de los… ¿cómo lo llamáis? – preguntó irónicamente – ¡Ah si! Sangre sucia - ahí fue cuando Lily puso a prueba a James.

¡Eso no lo vuelvas a decir nunca, Evans! – James cambió su semblante rápidamente a uno infinitamente más serio. Lily nunca le había visto así – sabes perfectamente que a mí familia eso se la trae al freso – Todo se quedó en silencio y a Lily le entró cargo de conciencia más por Marian y sus padres que por James.

Es verdad, perdona Potter.

Esto si que es una novedad. Lily Evans pidiendo perdón… ¡Imposible! pensó James, lo que hizo que se le dibujara una sonrisa maliciosa. Lily, sin saber porqué, adivinó sus pensamientos.

¡No te pases, Potter! – James reía mientras intentaba parar los golpes de la pelirroja.

Bueno, al menos ya estás mejor – dijo levantándose de las escaleras de un salto – durante todo el día parecías una muerta viviente – Lily alzó la vista sorprendida de que el chico se hubiera fijado en ella. Luego recordó que en la hora de la comida, no paró de mirarla – Como Filch nos encuentre a estas horas por aquí, el castigo va a ser gordo – James miraba a todos lados – y me temo que el cupo de castigos de esta semana ya lo he cubierto – Lily esbozó una sonrisa en contra de su voluntad, lo que volvió a sorprender a James - ¿Vamos?

James le tendió una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse de las escaleras pero la chica le seguía mirando. James se puso un poco nervioso ya que nadie nunca le había mirado de aquella forma tan penetrante y por primera vez, se fijó en los preciosos ojos verde esmeralda de Lily sintiéndose hipnotizado por ellos. James comenzó a tener una sensación extraña, pues le parecía que estaba levitando. Finalmente, Lily le cogió la mano y él hizo fuerza para levantarla.

**- Gracias, James.**


End file.
